SECRETS AND LIES
by kiwikid
Summary: Continuing the crossover with Kojak set 4 weeks after Ties that bind. When Bobby Crocker is reported missing in suspicious circumstances Danny and Steve rush to New York. Meanwhile Lt. Theo Kojak's investigations point to one suspect, Clara Williams.
1. Chapter 1

**SECRETS AND LIES**

**Part one ** takes place 4 weeks after "ties that bind"

Danny and Steve rush to New York when Bobby is abducted. Meanwhile Theo Kojak is on the trail of the suspect an older woman known as CLARA WILLIAMS."

" Hello Danny", Clara Williams greeted her nephew down the phone line.

"Aunt Clara nice to hear from you." Danny sat back in his easy chair a smile on his face. "Yes dear, I'm just phoning to see WHEN you are coming to see me"

Clara HAD a purpose for ringing her nephew. "Umm well Clara we ARE busy and.."

"DANNY WILLIAMS give me a STRAIGHT answer young man."

Danny cringed no longer so at ease. "Probably not for SEVERAL weeks Aunt, I'm SORRY." "You TOLD me that several WEEKS ago Danny. Now I've been PATIENT but I really WANT to see BOTH my nephews," Clara tried to sound patient but a trace of irritation was creeping forth. " I KNOW Aunt and I AM trying to get time off", Danny's tone was placating. Clara sighed. "Robert is a grown MAN, he doesn't HAVE TO hold your HAND Danny. He COULD come by HIMSELF." 

"Aunt Clara, you have to UNDERSTAND about Bobby's SITUATION", Danny was feeling more tense by the minute. "SITUATION, Danny, he's MY nephew, my brothers eldest child, FAMILY", Clara was passionate about family.

" I KNOW Aunt, he's just really NERVOUS about his MOTHER finding OUT the truth," Danny KNEW he was making excuses for Bobby but that's what brothers were for. "Danny WILLIAMS I AM NOT a GOSSIP", Clara was offended by even the SUGGESTION she'd spread the knowledge of Bobby's actual parentage about.

"I KNOW Aunt, But OTHER people MIGHT wonder WHY you are visiting him."

Clara sighed. "My DAMN brother getting himself into this MESS and NEVER telling me about it!"

"AUNT", protested Danny sensitive about ANYTHING relating to his parents.

"Well BABY swapping Danny, it was STUPID. What WAS he thinking," Clara just WANTED to see Bobby and was frustrated by PROBLEMS.

"He did it out of FRIENDSHIP Aunt." Danny told her firmly. "It was a WAY out for HIM Danny. He didn't have to OWN up to the fact he got Cheryl pregnant when she was just 16 and how old was he over 20!. Some other POOR baby got buried under Cheryl's name. Then they both walked away and FORGOT about their first born son",

Clara was really MAD at her dead brother

"AUNT he didn't FORGET about Bobby. He left it up to Aaron to tell about Bobby's parentage." Danny could now feel a headache coming his relaxed state totally gone.

"He should have KNOWN Aaron would NEVER tell Danny."

"Aunt all this ARGUMENT is pointless, it HAPPENED and there's nothing we can DO about it NOW", Danny wanted to END this conversation.

"YES, I accept THAT Danny but BOBBY has to accept he IS a Williams."

Danny I JUST want to TALK to him." Clara sounded quite lost.

Danny sighed "I KNOW Aunt,. I'll phone him and persuade him to come see you".

"Great Danny, tell him we can go to a café and he can pretend I'm a SUSPECT or something if that helps", Clara was glad she was going to get what she wanted.

Danny hung up. Getting out of his chair he poured himself a beer. He SHOULD be MAD at Bobby for snubbing Aunt Clara. But he KNEW why Bobby was doing it. He was struggling with the knowledge his beloved father had NEVER told him he was someone else's child. But sooner or later Clara would loose patience and if Bobby didn't go see HER she would probably try and track him down.

Danny would ring Bobby later and TRY and convince him of that fact.

"It was late, Bobby drove his dark 'company car' through the NY streets. His talk with Danny had unnerved him. He KNEW Clara Williams wanted to see him but just couldn't face up to the fact. Nobody but Danny knew the TRUTH of his parentage and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

However the last thing he WANTED was for his Aunt to come to his apartment or WORSE to the precinct. So he'd TOLD Danny he WOULD call Clara Williams. Now all he had to do was get up the courage.

Bobby pulled the car over and got out. He got the small bunch of flowers off the seat beside him and walked into the dark cemetery . This was a familiar spot, burial ground of his father but it was also where the baby was buried that was the REAL offspring of his mother and father.

They're NOT your parents, they NEVER were, the thought played through his head.

Shut UP, he told himself.

He'd been so quiet at work that the LT. had eventually asked him if he was alright.

Bobby had lied and said he was just tired. However he couldn't use that as an excuse forever. At least work kept his mind OFF other things.

Bobby place his flowers on the little grave ,curiously there were others there, quite fresh too by the look of them. Maybe someone just put flowers on ALL the graves.

He walked back through the grave yard to his car unaware of the eyes that followed his movements.

2 days later

Clara Williams walked through the Manhattan South district looking at the people and buildings around her. She'd come to LOOK at the place where Bobby lived and worked to TRY and feel closer to him. Finding a little café she went inside.

"What can I get you mam", the guy behind the counter asked. Clara ordered coffee and a donut. "Are the Brook Apartments around here?, she asked keen to see the building where Bobby lived. "YES, in the next STREET, do you KNOW someone who lives there" the guy KNEW this lady wasn't a local.

"YES", Clara told him. " Do the officers at the precinct EAT around here?" Clara wanted to go hang out in the same eatery and see if she could spot Bobby. She'd never SEEN him but Danny had described him.

The café guy looked suspiciously at the woman now. She didn't LOOK dangerous but you could NEVER tell. "Well they have several popular places but if you want to TALK to the police about something you SHOULD go to the precinct"

"Oh no I was just WONDERING. You see a nephew of mine is interested in being a cop and I thought I could ask someone about it, informally", Clara picking up on the suspicion fabricated a story.

"Well you are STILL better off going to the PRESINCT", the guy insisted.

"YES, who do you think I should ASK for. You know my nephew is YOUNG I'd like to get the opinion of a YOUNG cop." 

"You could talk to Lt Kojak, he's had LOTS of experience and has YOUNG cops working under him"

. Kojak was tough and would scare this lady off in two seconds if she wasn't genuine.

"Oh I wouldn't WANT to bother such an important MAN", Robert would be MAD if she tried to go see his BOSS.

"Well he's the BEST one to see". The man didn't like all these questions.

"FINE, I'll see if I can make an appointment", Clara figured she wouldn't get anything else.

She left after her coffee to go walk past the apartments again, leaving one VERY suspicious café owner behind her.

Two days after talking to Danny Robert STILL hadn't called her, she didn't think he would. But if she just ACCIDENTLY bumped into him somewhere, well he couldn't IGNORE her.

She entered the Brook apartments. She had no idea in which apartment Bobby lived. Danny had felt it was up to Bobby to share those type of personal details. "Can I help you", the buildings caretaker had noticed her lost look.

"Oh I'm just trying to find my nephew somewhere to stay and this place was recommended to me", Clara thought Danny would be totally shocked by all the lies she was telling today.

"He's just joined the police force in NY and needs somewhere close," Clara smiled her best sweet smile. "Well we have only ONE vacant apartment mam". The manager told her. 'Oh great, I heard that OTHER police officers live here, it would be NICE for my nephew to have company".

"Oh yes, this apartment is close to the Manhattan South precinct and several of its officers LIVE here." Well my nephew is just starting out in the force, he's VERY young," Clara piled on the concerned Aunt act, it WASN'T that hard.

"He'd be in great company then", the manager started toward the lift. "I'll take you up to see the apartment", he told her. Clara entered the lift trying to think up ways to casually slip Bobby's name into the conversation.

"Will any other officers be close by?' she asked. "Well lets see there's officer Hanlon , he's on the same floor. "My nephews aim is to be a detective, any of those live nearby?" Clara kept smiling sweetly.

The manager was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable YES this lady might be genuine but she was also asking A LOT of questions about the police."

"We do have TWO young detectives living in the apartments, I'm sure once your nephew arrives he can get an introduction," the manager wasn't going to give out personal details.

Two thought Clara, one of those HAD to be Bobby. "Would it be POSSIBLE to be introduced to ONE of these detectives.", Clara had a one out of two chance it'd be the RIGHT one.

"Umm they ARE busy mam, I'm SURE your nephew COULD see one at the PRESINCT", the manager began to take close note of everything about this woman.

Clara began to realize she was pushing her luck. If this guy got too suspicious she'd get nowhere. She went through the pretence of looking at the apartment and finding out the costs etc. She told the manger SHE would contact him, when he tried to get her name.

She then went back out onto the street. What should she do NEXT, going to the precinct was OUT of the question, much too public.

Bobby was having one of THOSE days at work, nothing SEEMED to be going RIGHT. He rubbed his eyes trying to feel more awake. He'd had dreams when he'd finally crawled into bed and they'd been disturbing enough to keep waking him.

Right at this moment he felt a little sick and achy, really all he WANTED to do was go home and bury himself under the covers. But he made himself keep going hoping no one would notice how washed out he looked.

He had a stake out tonight so he'd BETTER drink LOTS of coffee.

Lt Theo Kojak was going through the details for the upcoming stakeout. His office door was open to let in some air. It also gave him a clear view of his detectives.

His eyes swung in Bobby's direction. He looked awful Kojak reflected like he was coming down with the flu.

Bobby really hadn't been acting "NORMALLY' since returning from his Hawaiian holiday 4 weeks ago. He was probably still coming to terms with the fact his father had celebrated HIS own Hawaiian holiday years ago by having an affair that resulted in another son, though Bobby seemed quite happy about having a younger brother.

"CROCKER", the Lt called.

YESSIR, he turned up in the doorway, up this close he looked even WORSE.

"Bobby ,you look AWFUL, the Lt told him bluntly. "Yes sir", no point denying it thought Bobby. The lt. surveyed him awhile longer. "Go home Bobby ", he stated

"But the stakeout", protested Bobby, he'd put a lot of work into this op. "The guys can handle it, you've briefed them well. Frankly you don't look like you'd last the NIGHT. Go HOME, get some rest and if you're getting sick go get something to take"

Bobby really wanted to protest but just didn't have the energy. Maybe an afternoon off and an early night would do him the world of good.

"YES LT., he acknowledged

Bobby left the precinct and headed back to his apartment.

He looked at the phone number he had written on a pad, Clara Williams home number. Should he try to ring her. Frankly right now he just wasn't in the mood.

So he phoned another number instead. "Hello", the sweet feminine voice answered."Is that YOU Kellie?" queried Bobby . "Yes Bobby?, she obviously remembered his voice. Then she giggled. "Liz is out sweetie", another giggle," I'll be SURE to tell her you called. "Any idea how long she'll be Kellie", Bobby really wanted to talk to his latest love. "She SAID she was JUST going shopping sweetie but if she bumps into a client she COULD be a LONG time", Kellie told him. "I'll try again in an hour" Bobby told Kellie. 'You better sweetie", another giggle. Bobby hung up quickly.

Kellie was the youngest sister of his girlfriend Elizabeth Morton or Liz. Liz was a psychiatrist who Bobby had met on a case. She was beautiful, intelligent and witty and Bobby hoped their fledgling relationship would progress further. Liz flatted roughly about 10 minutes away with her two sisters, one was her identical twin Gina and the other little sister Kellie.

Bobby settled down into his chair to wait the hour until he could phone Liz

However after the wait she still wasn't home so Bobby made himself dinner then settled in front of the TV. He watched a baseball game for awhile then feeling overwhelmingly tired padded off to bed.

Theo Kojak was happy, the stake out had netted them a crook. Bobby would be pleased all his hard work had paid off. He looked at the clock, 11 oclock, nearly time for the late morning meeting. "CROCKER", he shouted.

Vine exchanged glances with Stavros. "Have you SEEN Bobby this morning?, he asked. "NO, stated Stavros, I don't think he's in YET.

"Well he's got 5 minutes then he's going to be LATE', Vine stated.

Theo was told Bobby wasn't in yet. He tapped his fingers on his desk for 5 minutes then went out into the squad room. "Morning everyone", he scanned the room STILL no Bobby. "Vine, has Crocker called in sick", he asked.

"No Lt", stated Vine," probably just stuck in traffic". Bobby had NEVER been late before so the Lt felt generous.

However 15 minutes later he was feeling decidedly LESS generous. "See if you can get Bobby on his car radio Sgt", requested the Lt.

5 minutes later, "NO answer Lt". Not answering a radio CALL was a serious infraction. "Right" Theo rang Bobby's home phone number.

No answer there either.

Feeling the first threads of worry Theo rang the number of Bobby's building manager. If the kid was just sleeping in he was going to get BLASTED.

Theo requested that the manager go and check Bobby's apartment.

The Lt. waited impatiently until "Lt," there was something in his voice that intensified the worry, "his apartments been TRASHED, there's broken furniture AND what looks like BLOOD. I umm don't really WANT to look further", his nervous state came through clearly.

Theo's heart beat sped up but he wasn't going to panic YET, he still had one more question. "Can you check to see whether Bobby's car is in the garage", he asked.

Another wait then, "yes it's there".

Suddenly Theo had a situation on his hands, a possible burglary with a missing , dead or injured detective. "I'll be there straight away", he told the building manager "DON'T touch anything"

Frank Mc Neil had just walked into the squad room. Theo filled him in on the situation. "Let me know as soon as possible what is happening", requested the Captain.

"If Bobby isn't at his apartment then he's probably been dumped somewhere so we'll need to move as quickly as possible". Theo acknowledged the Captains words but knew a lot of time may already have passed since Bobby's INCIDENT.

Theo drove fast to Bobby's apartment. It was a mess with furniture thrown about and the seats of the chairs slashed. Not touching anything Theo went through to Bobby's bedroom. His bed had undoubtedly been slept in as the sheet were all rumpled.

The suit and shoes hanging up on a hanger played mute testament for the fact Bobby HAD intended on coming to work today .

Theo noted the smashed bedside lamp and the puddle of blood on the carpet. It wasn't looking good. He hoped he wasn't going to find his detectives BODY somewhere in the apartment.

Clara Willaims, rang her finger down the listing in the phone book in the booth. Only ONE B Crocker was listed. She noticed that the address was correct. He was probably at work but she might as well TRY.

"RING ,RING, The Lt regarded Bobby's phone where it lay on the carpet. He picked up the receiver. "HELLO, came a females voice. "Hello, responded Theo, waiting to see what happened in return. Clara paused she'd talked to Bobby once on the phone before, in Hawaii. THIS voice WAS not the same. "Can I speak to Robert Crocker please". "He's NOT available at the moment ,but if you LEAVE your name", The Lt wanted to find out WHO this was. SIGH, "I'll call back", the phone was plonked down before Theo could say anything more.

A quick visual search yielded no body but no answers either Kojak would have to call in forensic to go over Bobby's apartment to see if it COULD be ascertained what had happened.

The manager came into the place and looked around. 'Someone SURE did a number on this place, he stated shaking his head. "Have you noticed anyone hanging around, Theo asked.

"Actually YES, stated the manager and he related the story about the visit of an older woman to the apartments. She WAS specifically asking about DETECTIVES living in the building. I didn't get a name but I think I could give you a fairly good description.."

Theo arranged for the manager to go to the precinct and meet with an artist. Forensic arrived and Theo left them with firm instructions to go through EVERYTHING.

Bobby's privacy was about to be invaded in the most personal way as bank accounts, private correspondence and phone calls would have to be checked. He didn't THINK Bobby had anything to hide but he was cynical enough to realize he had thought the same thing about OTHER people and had found himself to be WRONG.

Theo rang through to the precinct and requested an APB on Bobby .

He then had a rather unpleasant task informing Bobby's next of kin that he was missing in suspicious circumstances.

Bobby's mother wasn't at home. Theo vaguely recalled Bobby telling him she'd gone overseas. Looking at the time, he realized it'd be early morning in Hawaii. Still cops never sleep chances were 5-0 had already started its day. HE put through the call.

"Five –o headquarters Jenny speaking." "Yes this is Lt Theo Kojak of Manhattan Sth precinct could I speak with Detective Danny Williams please."

Jenny began to panic. She KNEW what calls from LT. of precincts MEANT.

"He's just out on a call, but I can get in contact if it's URGENT" ,please DON'T be urgent she willed. "YES, its urgent", Theo told her.

"Is it about Bobby? Jenny knew Danny would be devastated if anything happened to his brother. "I really need to talk to Detective Williams about that", was all she got.

"Right, hold on Sir." Jenny hurriedly got hold of Steve on the other phone. "Steve that LT from Bobby's precinct is on the line looking for Danny, oh Steve, her voice broke, I think something's happened to Bobby".

Steve Mc Garrett took a deep breath this was one piece of news he DIDN'T want to tell Danny. "I'll get him on the radio", he stated.

Danny Williams was nearly at his destination when his radio sprung to life. "DANNO", it was Steves voice sounding STRAINED. "Yes Steve", acknowledged Danny. "Lt Theo Kojak from Manhattan Sth is on the line for you ,says it's URGENT."

Danny went deathly pale. He pulled his car over his heart racing. "Put him ON Steve, Danny requested. "Detective Williams", the Lt came through clearly. "Yes this is Danny Williams", he acknowledged," has something happened to Bobby", he asked in a rush.

"YES, I'm afraid so detective. He didn't show up for work today upon visiting his apartment we found it trashed with NO sign of Bobby. His current whereabouts or condition are unknown", Kojak kept his voice steady, Williams was a cop himself he KNEW the score.

"Oh NO", Danny unfortunately knew enough to know Bobby could be dead somewhere. "We are making every effort to find him". The Lt reported. "Any signs of a struggle", Danny asked. "We did find some smashed items in his apartment but the investigation is in it's early stages so we haven't got anything more"

"Thank you LT, I'll be there as soon as I can", Danny was GOING to New York NOW and NOTHING was going to stop him.

"Well we DO have everything in hand", Theo stated not really wanting Danny's half brother involved in possibly investigating his death.

"I'm COMING OVER SIR" Danny told him firmly. "I'll get the first available flight out."

"Right", Theo understood it was futile to argue with this detective. "Let us know what time you'll arrive"

With that Theo Kojak hung up. "Danno", came Steve's voice ,"everything okay".

"NO, Steve, Danny told him his voice filled with emotion. "Bobby's missing".

"I NEED to go to New York straight away."

Steve didn't even TRY to argue. "I'll arrange tickets Danno" was all he said.

He decided then and there he was going with Danny. He KNEW what could happen and didn't want Danny dealing with the possible death of his brother all on his own.

"Oh Steve," Jenny stated, "surely life couldn't be THAT cruel to Danny. To find out you have a brother then only 4 weeks later to have him DIE, oh Steve say it COULDN'T happen."

Unfortunately Steve Mc Garrett COULDN'T tell Jenny that, he knew life WAS extremely unfair at times. All he could do was hope for the best and stand beside Danny if his worst fears were realized. 

Theo arranged for officers to canvas the area and check on possible sightings of Bobby. He noticed that none of the 'obviously 'valuable items had been taken from the apartment. He however knew there was at least one potentially dangerous item in Bobby's apartment,

He quickly went to the draw beside Bobby's bed. It was still firmly locked. Theo located the Key taped to the bottom of the draw. Inside he found Bobby's gun but NOT his shield. A quick check of his suits pockets didn't turn up the shield either.. HE'd put the description of the shield out on the wire. ANYONE DARING to USE Bobby's shield was GOING to PAY, he was going to make SURE of that. Leaving forensic to finish up he headed back to the precinct.

Danny and Steve got on the first flight out. To Danny this was just a nightmare. He'd have no way of knowing what was happening on the investigation. All he could do was HOPE he didn't arrive in New York to the news Bobby was dead.

"Theo", Vine stated, a local café owner ALSO reports a woman asking questions about detectives. Theo was still waiting the phone logs from Bobby's apartment. He was going to find OUT who called. "Right get him down to talk to the artist. I have a feeling this woman is the same one who called Bobby's apartment earlier."

"Now there were some facts about that call. "The caller DIDN'T know Crocker WELL enough to ask for BOBBY, they asked for Robert. BUT she also didn't THINK I was Bobby when I answered the phone".

"So it MIGHT be someone Bobby's has interviewed in the past", Stavros stated.

"YES, acknowledged the LT. " But she can't be acting alone, I can't see a woman in her fifties trying to drag a young detective somewhere."

"Conti", Theo requested to another detective. "I want you to go over the security footage from the cameras at Bobby's apartment. They monitor the front door after 10pm so take note of ANYONE arriving or leaving. Also check on the car park to find out if any cars are missing. They must have got Bobby out of the apartment somehow."

"Lt. do you think Bobby's still ALIVE," Stavros was trying to hold on to hope. 

"Theo Kojak WANTED to tell Stavros and his detectives that it'd work out alright, that Bobby would be found alive. But the fact remained the longer he was missing the less chance he had of being found alive. But this didn't stop him saying, "I HOPE he is". to his squad room detectives.

"LT the artists have finished with our witnesses," Saperstein held out a sketch.

The woman looked like someone's Aunty, not a possible cop killer.

"Right circulate that sketch around, I WANT this woman FOUND."

"I WISH this plane would FLY faster, Danny moaned, watching the time tick slowly by. He totally ignored all Steve's efforts at small talk. He also wouldn't touch the food or drink he was offered. "Just WAIT to I find OUT who DID this to Bobby," Danny growled to Steve.

That didn't bode well Danno DID have a temper and would need to be controlled if this case WAS a homicide." "Danno you WONT be allowed NEAR this case, you're going to HAVE to accept that."

"Yes but YOU can find out what's happening", Danno threw Steve a pleading look.

"ALRIGHT Danno", Steve couldn't do anything else but agree. He couldn't let Danny become involved and loose his temper.

"I hope they've found him ,ALIVE Steve", Danny told him. Steve hoped they found Bobby too, preferably alive . But it would be harder on Danny if they NEVER found any trace of Bobby, even a BODY was preferable to THAT."

"We've checked the calls Theo, there was One from a payphone, that was probably your unidentified female knowing OUR luck. Also two to Bobby's girlfriends place.", Stavros reported.

Theo dialed the work number of Liz Morton. 'Liz, Theo Kojak here."

"Hello Theo, nice to..she suddenly trailed off awake of the serious tone of the Lt.," IS IT nice to hear from you?", she asked.

"No", Theo told her. "Look Liz something has happened to Bobby."

"Oh No, she sounded upset," is he alright? "We DON'T know Liz", Theo stated.

"It appears he's been abducted and his present whereabouts are unknown".

"Oh that's TERRIBLE Theo", acknowledged Liz. 'HE phoned you yesterday evening?

Theo asked. "Yes. I wasn't expecting Bobby to call as he'd already told me he'd be working that night. Anyway I was out getting shopping when I bumped into a client needing advice. I was stuck talking to her for hours, then when I got home my sister tells me Bobby called twice. She said in his last call he said he'd ring me tomorrow.

I knew he was tired so I didn't ring back."

Theo now had to ask questions he KNEW Bobby wouldn't have LIKED.

"Liz I'm going to have to be a bit PERSONAL here, Theo warned. "Yes Theo, Liz replied. "Were you and Bobby …..ummm intimate". Liz was glad Theo couldn't see her face. "Not a this stage Theo, but if he HAD asked me to stay last night I probably would have said YES", Liz admitted. Liz was wondering why Theo had asked.

"What about this client Liz, was she a 'regular", he asked. Liz began to think if Bobby had called her then he obviously HADNT been at the stakeout. If he'd subsequently been abducted then SOMEONE had to KNOW he was home instead of work."

"Theo was trying to ascertain whether this client was genuine, whether SHE knowing Bobby was home had DONE something. Liz was smart enough to know it wasn't PERSONAL just routine. "She was a regular Theo and I don't think her 'problem was STAGED." Liz replied bluntly.

"Sorry Honey", replied Theo ,"but I DO have to check EVERY angle."

"Did Bobby mention any PROBLEMS with anybody, was he acting at ALL out of character." Theo asked.

Liz sighed. "You Know what I DO Theo". She took a deep breath." Something was REALLY bothering him. He wouldn't talk about it though" ,she paused. In my professional opinion, it was something to do with his Half Brother."

Theo thought about that. "He was close to his father Liz, I suppose it shocked him to find out he had an affair, though he never rejected getting to know the half brother".

Liz was pensive. "When he spoke about Danny he sounded quite HAPPY, yet there was SOMETHING underlying that Theo, something that disturbed him profoundly."

' He didn't say ANYBODY was bothering him."

"You didn't notice anybody taking a particular interest in Bobby when you were together?' Theo wanted to know.

"No, Theo, we'd mostly just gone out to bars , to dinner or the movies. He didn't act nervous when he was out with me." Liz concluded.

"Right thanks Liz if anything comes to mind please ring". "I will Theo and PLEASE let me know when you find Bobby I AM quite fond of him".

Theo hung up hoping that Bobby was going to get the CHANCE to pursue something more with Liz.

"Theo PAYDIRT", Vine was really excited.

"What", asked Theo eagerly. "Well forensic found a note pad underneath some of the slashed stuff. The first page was ripped off but the indentations went through to the next page. We have a phone number", he stated.

Theo took the number, he could ring the phone company and find out whose it was OR, he dialed the number, "HELLO", the voice sounded familiar and Theo knew he'd FOUND the woman who'd rung Bobby's apartment.

"Hello, its Lt Theo Kojak here Manhattan South, who am I talking to?'

Clara felt cold how did Lt Kojak get her number. "I'm Clara Williams", she replied.

Williams, reflected Theo, she had the same last name as Bobby's half brother was that a coin incidence or… "Are you related to Danny Williams".

"Yes, I'm his Aunt", Look, what's this about, how'd you get this number"

"Its about Robert Crocker Ms Williams" , Theo replied

Oh my ,thought Clara in shock Robert had somehow found out what she'd done and complained about her.

"OH well I didn't MEAN anything by it LT. just wanted to SEE him," Clara explained.

"You didn't mean anything by WHAT Ms Williams", Theo prodded.

"DID he tell you what I did", Clara responded. "Ms Williams, Bobby can't tell us ANYTHING right now because we DON'T know where he IS".

"Oh NO", Clara exclaimed. "What's happened?", she begged. Kjak reflected that this woman either genuinely knew nothing OR was a VERY good actor.

"We don't KNOW, what's happened Ms Williams. But we DO know he had YOUR phone number written down, can you tell me why."

"Yes, he was going to call me. I wanted to meet my nephews half –brother", Clara had to stop herself saying 'brother. She was well aware of the fact she was omitting facts to the LT but didn't see how her relationship with Bobby would have a bearing on anything.

"You weren't UPSET by the fact Detective Williams isn't actually your NEPHEW at all, that he's Bobby's father's child." Theo prodded.

"NO, Danny is OVERJOYED to have a brother and I embrace his happiness", Clara stated firmly.

"Right well I need you to come down the station and make a statement. I 'll send a detective to pick you up", he wasn't going to let her TRY to do a runner.

"FINE", Clara gave her address.

Kojak waited impatiently for the rest of the forensic report, finally it came through. The blood on the carpet was definitely Bobby's, forensic thought it had been there about 7 hours which made it roughly 4am when something happened to Bobby. A strange part of the report was that forensics had found blood underneath the mat in Bobby's lounge. The blood had not soaked all the way through the mat and had only been noticed because the mat felt damp. Theo guessed the mat must have been used in an attempt to soak up the blood. But why move it back to the lounge instead of leaving it in Bobby's bedroom. There were no signs of a scuffle apart from the broken bedside lamp. It didn't look like anything had been dragged out of the apartment so Bobby must have been carried. So that definitely pointed to more than one assailant. They must have been professionals as there was little evidence.

No one had exited the apartment carrying anything remotely LIKE a body. Also there were no cars missing from the car park and Bobby's own car keys still hung from his key rack. Therefore the assailants MUST have carried Bobby to a car parked on the road but no body had seen ANYTHING. There were a couple of unidentified prints at Bobby's apartment, Theo was betting at least one set belonged to Liz, the other COULD be there for innocent reasons but with Bobby missing anything was suspicious.

So far the APB hadn't turned up information or anything else. Bobby had been gone too long Theo reflected. The odds were he was dead and his body had probably been dumped in the river. Theo knew his detectives were working frantically hoping to locate their colleague . He guessed they knew the score also but just didn't want to accept the truth. Theo felt a deep anger towards whoever had done this. Was Bobby's good name now going to be dragged through the mud. Sure there was no evidence of anything untoward but if Bobby wasn't around to counter the allegations then sooner or later SOMEONE would suggest Bobby was dead because he was on the take.

Theo DARED anyone to say it to his FACE because they were GOING to get a short sharp shock. HE would defend Bobby's good name at all costs if it was the only thing left of Bobby.

Clara Williams knew there was a problem when she sat in the back of the police cruiser. The men present stared at her with an expression that gave her cold shivers.

"Any news regarding Detective Crocker" she asked nervously. "NO", the answer was abrupt and not at all polite.

Manhattan South was a busy noisy precinct. Clara wondered how Robert could STAND working there. She liked the 5-0 premises but THIS she shook her head and decided she'd talk Robert into a transfer, if she EVER got the opportunity.

She waited in a chair rather stiffly fielding the unfriendly gazes of the detectives present. Nobody SPOKE to her, offered her a drink or anything, just STARES.

Finally a tall bald man approached. "Ms Williams, I'm Lt. Theo Kojak, will you come into my office please." Clara followed behind him he'd said please but his tone was not friendly either.

"Sit down",the Lt told her. Clara sat awkwardly in the chair.

"Right Ms Williams, am I right in assuming you've never MET detective Crocker or been to his apartment." Theo asked.

"That's right", Clara acknowledged. Theo nodded. "Now these THINGS you told the building manager and the CAFÉ owner, were they TRUE."

Clara visibly winced, "No", she said. Did the lt's expression darken as she said that Clara couldn't be sure. "So why'd you SAY them Ms Williams", Theo demanded.

"I just wanted to MEET him Lt, that's ALL." Clara stated firmly definitely getting the impression she was in trouble.

"Did detective Crocker WANT to meet you Ms Williams."

Clara swallowed. "Danny told me that Detective Crocker WOULD ring me", Clara stated.

"Ringing and MEETING are two different THINGS Ms Williams", Theo told her.

Clara sighed. "It didn't seem like he WANTED to ring OR meet me", she acknowledged.

Theo nodded she was being straight so far. "You were OBVIOUSLY keen to IGNORE his wishes", Theo glared at Clara.

"I JUST WANTED TO MEET HIM LT" Clara told him loudly. "WHY, Ms Williams, he had no OBLIGATION to meet you. He is the half brother of Detective Williams and shared no family ties with you."

It was THE question, Clara thought, she recognized that she SHOULD answer it truthfully and get HERSELF out of trouble. But if she betrayed Roberts's confidence would her EVER want to meet her. Surely his disappearance COULDN"T be connected to the fact they were related.

"You're QUIET MS Williams", stated Kojak. "He DID have NO obligation to MEET me, Clara finally replied in a regretful tone, it WAS true enough after all ,even BEING her NEPHEW DIDN'T mean Robert HAD to get in contact.

"It was rather a SHOCK to find out Danny had a relative, but NO matter HOW that happened I wouldn't EXCLUDE Robert. Danny parents died when he was very young, I raised him. He was a happy child but there was always something MISSING for him. He went to friends birthdays and to THEIR siblings birthdays, he celebrated a very SMALL family Christmas. He ALWAYS wanted a sibling. 

There was NEVER any question of him ignoring Robert and I felt the SAME. "

"I know what I DID was STUPID but I'd NEVER hurt Robert or cause him to BE hurt, you MUST believe that", Clara felt hot tears beginning to fall. Would she ever get an opportunity to SEE her other nephew or was he DEAD.

"I feel so SAD for Danny, she sobbed, he'll be hurting thinking Robert is possibly…

She couldn't even say the WORD. The tears were now threatening to overwhelm her. She felt an arm squeeze hers and Lt Theo Kojak handed her a handkerchief.

"You DID contact Danny, Clara stuttered between sobs. "Yes he's on his way", Theo acknowledged. Clara nodded she'd had no doubt Danny would come.

"Ms Williams, I think I MIGHT understand your motives for the pretense. You understand that with Detective Crocker MISSING we HAVE to check all angles."

Clara was only capable of another nod. "Do you mind if we take your fingerprints, just to eliminate you from our enquires". Clara shook her head, she hadn't DONE anything, so there was nothing to worry about.

Theo got Saperstein in to fingerprint Clara Williams. If she had been ACTING then she was certainly a GOOD actor. Was a woman like this CAPABLE of arranging the abduction and possible MURDER or his detective. Would she have done it BECAUSE she WAS mad that the nephew she'd raised turned out to be SOMEONE else's relative. His gut told him she couldn't do it but ten minutes later as Saperstein handed him a piece of paper he began to have doubts. 

Clara Williams fingerprints had been found IN Bobby's apartment.

"SHES a cold blooded KILLER Theo", Captain Mc Neil told him 5 minutes later.

"Frank MY instincts tell me she COULDN'T Do anything to Bobby. She was GENINUELY UPSET."

"Then what explanation did she have for finding her prints in his apartment."

Mc Neil bandied. "She just sat there shocked speechless Frank then cried."

Theo told him. "SO you arrested her THEO", Mc Neil asked. "No" replied

Theo. Capt Mc Neil's expression changed. "Look MAC, whoever arranged Bobby's abduction was CLEVER, there's very LITTLE forensic evidence present. But Clara Williams actions in trying to locate Bobby were STUPID. She would have DELIBERATELY made herself a suspect."

"I'll keep an EYE on her you can be SURE of that".

Mc Neil sighed he knew Theo felt as passionately about this case as every detective in the precinct, as time went by it became MORE likely Bobby had been murdered.

But until a body was found that case was a kidnapping one.

"When's the half brother arriving" Mc Neil asked. "In a couple of hours". Theo responded. "We'll have to keep him away Theo, he could just INTERFERE with our investigations." Theo nodded. The only things he KNEW about Bobby's half brother were in the Hawaiian report. But Theo doubted he'd be HAPPY to learn his former Aunt was a suspect in abducting his half brother.

"Have you got a patrol checking the river" Mc Neil asked . Theo nodded.

He supposed it WAS time to be BLUNT but some part of him couldn't accept his young sergeant was DEAD.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2 Uncovering the Secret

**PART 2 Uncovering the Secret**

It was the aching of his body that awaked him. Opening his eyes he looked around the darkened room. There were no windows so it was hard to determine what time of the day it was. Bobby found he couldn't move far, handcuffs were firmly clasped around his wrists and his legs were bound together. He looked down at himself, his pajamas were damp with sweat and a red bloodstain covered the left part of his chest. That was where the aching was coming from. He felt strange woozy and unable to think clearly, he guessed that meant he'd been drugged.

A bang sounded and Bobby closed his eyes firmly as he heard the door open and close.

Being a detective was both a blessing and a curse in this situation. He might notice things others would not which would give him clues about where he was and who was holding him. Unfortunately he also knew what frequently happened to kidnap victims especially when they could ID their captors. So he kept his eyes firmly closed as the footsteps approached the section of floor on which he was lying.

He felt his captors bones creak give a sure sign that one of his captors was crouched right next to him.

Someone was touching him now but he couldn't feel skin more like latex, that meant gloves. Pain flared in his chest then and inadvertently he gasped.

"He's AWAKE", he heard the voice right by his ear say. The reply was muffled and unclear sounding like someone was talking from further away.

Bobby felt himself tense what were they going to do with him now, beat him up, torture him, kill him. Yet all he felt was pressure being applied to the cut on his chest.

"It's still bleeding", commented the voice.

The cracking bones sounded again as the person moved. Bobby cracked his eyes open a little. The figure in his sight was HUGE his shape indistinct in the dimness, a ski mask hid his features. The head turned and blue eyes looked into his before he could snap his eyes closed. The man came close again and Bobby tried to wiggle further way into a corner of the room.

He would have no means of defense the binding weren't that tight but they were firm.

"If you don't struggle it won't hurt", advised the man in conversational terms.

The goliath produced a syringe then and pushed back the sleeve to Bobby's top.

"I'm sorry", apologized the man in a voice that actually sounded sincere then he injected Bobby in the arm.

Everything began to swirl again and Bobby began to wonder if he would ever wake up again.

"**That cut needs medical attention", the goliath said to the other man.**

"**YES, I didn't bank on him getting hurt., the voice sighed. "I dosed him again though not heavily so be careful what you say, the goliath warned.**

"**I didn't want to HAVE to do this", the man came close to the bed and looked down at his captive. "You SHOULD stay out of here," protested the goliath.**

**I'm entitled to a LOOK," his hand reached out toward the figure on the bed but was stopped by the goliath. "LOOK then but DON'T touch him." **

"**He looks awful, we should just let him go NOW", the voice had a worried tone now. "You DID this for a REASON remember, stated the goliath.**

"**I wasn't going to let THEM hurt him"**

"**We need more time, they haven't played their hand yet. He'll be ALRIGHT", the goliaths voice took on one of reassurance as it felt Bobby's pulse beating beneath his fingers.**

Theo Kojak didn't LIKE admitting DEFEAT but what ELSE could he DO?

His detectives were going over Bobby's cases seeing if anyone had possibly decided on revenge. Trouble was HE was the one they should come after and NOT Bobby unless they did it to cause him PAIN. It was certainly doing THAT.

Theo looked at the next file, That Hawaiian business, it'd been the half Brother who'd been abducted that time, though the assailants had intended on getting BOTH Bobby and Danny Williams. Was there a connection THERE.

Theo sighed. KNOCK KNOCK.

"COME", he bawled not really welcoming the distraction unless it was a LEAD.

Saperstein opened his door. "Visitor for you lt, "he stated.

A man walked into Theo's office then waited until the detective had shut the door.

"YES, who ARE you and WHAT do you WANT", snapped out Theo.

The man dangled a badge in his direction. "I'd like to have ALL information regarding the disappearance of detective Crocker, NOW", he told Theo firmly.

"**Its WORKING, stated the goliath. "GOOD maybe FINALLY this can all be OVER" the mans voice held a quiet menace.**

"**We STILL don't know which ONE of them is responsible", the goliath stated.**

"**Its HIM, of that I'm pretty sure, he was IN Hawaii and NOW he's HERE, I don't believe in coincidences like that."**

"**Yeah but YOU cant go to the authorities, the voice replied harshly.**

"**NO, I guess not that's why I have to rely on Bobby and Danny to help me".**

**The hand reached toward the bed again but was stopped once more. "DON'T be a FOOL, the goliath cautioned, if ANYONE finds out its YOU then HE"LL die and his brother alongside him.**

**Danny will be here soon then I'm LETTING Bobby go. I can't STAND having to keep him here like this." The voice was upset and shaky.**

"**It's better than DEAD", reminded the goliath.**

"What is YOUR involvement in THIS", Theo asked the agent standing before him. "Kidnapping IS a FEDERAL offence Lt, the agent reminded him. "He's MY detective and OUR department WANTS to be involved in apprehending whoever is RESPONSIBLE for this Kojak made sure his voice was firm as he answered the agent.." "We UNDERSTAND", replied the agent.

" But we will INVESTIGATE this matter fully you don't need to concern your self anymore." Theo frowned was he hearing what he THOUGHT he was hearing.

"If you THINK you can JUST take OVER", he muttered. "I have ALL the authority I NEED to DO just THAT LT, stated the agent firmly. But I DO understand your position and PROMISE we will keep you INFORMED."

"KEEP ME INFORMED", yelled Theo in a tone that could clearly be heard all the way out into the squad room.

"Now, Now Lt, admonished the agent. "YOU are too CLOSE to this investigation AND obviously OUT of your depth." Theo's frown was increasing.

"I suggest you just accept this is OUR case, because if you DON'T…

Theo knew a threat when he heard one, "GET OUT", he told the agent between clenched teeth. The agent began to realize he actually might be in personal danger.

"Don't interfere Lt", was his parting shot as he quickly exited the room

It was quiet now when he awoke again. Bobby still felt like he was operating in some fog his head not entirely clear. He had no idea of the time or how long he'd been in this room. His chest stung with a fiery intensity and his mouth felt dry and sore. His arms and legs hurt where the restraints had cut into his skin.

Finally he heard this bump and the goliath entered the room dragging something behind him. As he got closer Bobby realized what it was, a phone.

The Goliath plugged it into a wall socket then approached Bobby.

"Time to talk to your boss", the goliath told Bobby. "NO", Bobby whispered. Here it was the part when they tried to get something from the Lt. by hurting him.

"Just SAY Hello that's IT", the goliath began to dial. "NO" Bobby wondered how long they were going to hit him and how painful it was going to be, on days like today he wished he'd NEVER become a cop. He saw his mothers face before his mind and wished he could have taken back the angry words that had been exchanged before she left.

"**I thought I'd go to Hawaii when I get my next lot of leave." Bobby told his mother. "But WE had plans Bobby, you and I. Now you're giving it up for THAT…,she paused then continued in a harsh tone,**

**BASTARD of your fathers." MOTHER, Bobby protested loudly. "Well that's what he IS Bobby proof your father couldn't be faithful to his own wife. Why you even want to TALK to him is beyond me, Harriet had paced the room angrily. He's FAMILY mom", protested Bobby his heart racing as he restrained himself from telling her the truth. HE will NEVER be ANY type of family to ME Bobby and he SHOULDN"T be to you EITHER, her eyes flashed angrily.**

**Bobby had never seen his mother so steamed but he wasn't giving an inch.**

"**I will DO what I WANT mother, I'm 34 not 2, if I WANT to meet my own half brother its MY business", he just couldn't help the attitude.**

**FINE, stormed Harriet, I'm GOING away somewhere then and I HOPE you have a BETTER attitude when I come back ROBERT or ELSE!**

**She stormed off then and he'd got no answer when he'd tried to call her later.**

**He supposed he should of EXPECTED her reaction . But Harriet HAD divorced his father a LONG time ago , had GIVEN up on their love.**

**But HE wouldn't give up on Danny.**

**Danny flashed into his mind then. He was on his way to New York Bobby could FEEL it, but what would he find when he got here.**

"I don't LIKE to be TOLD what to DO", Theo grumped to Mc Neil. "This is OUR case not the feds". "Theo I KNOW, Mc Neil's voice indicated he felt the same.

"Then we continue our investigation", Theo stated. "YES", Mc Neil replied emphatically. "They CANT strong arm us or shut us out from this".

Theo rubbed his eyes. "We ARE getting NOWHERE Frank, will we EVER know what's happened to Bobby.

"There's STILL Clara Williams"", Frank reminded him. "She hasn't done ANYTHING remotely suspicious in the last couple of hours."

Theo had surveillance on the Williams woman but if she WAS involved she hadn't contacted anyone.

Theo thumped his desk. "I haven't been able to contact Bobby's mother yet Frank, she's going to be VERY upset."

Frank was about to reply when the Lts. phone rang, "HELLO", Theo responded.

Bobby could hear the LT. but he wouldn't open his mouth. Let his captor talk then the LT would hunt the guy down till he FOUND him, Bobby almost smiled at the thought. He REALLY hate to be a enemy of the LT.

"HELLO is ANYONE there", the Lt repeated. Bobby felt the grip on him tighten and waited for the blow. The goliath squeezed though directly on the wound on his chest.

"OW, protested Bobby unable to stop himself.

Who IS this' Theo Kojak had clearly heard a sound of pain in the background.

But this call was NOT coming through the switchboard it was his direct line and THIS number wasn't known to EVERYONE.

"What is it Theo", Bobby could clearly hear the Captain now. "I don't know Frank sounds like someone's HURT. The Goliath pressed on Bobby's chest again and Bobby inadvertently muttered "STOP".

Theo Kojak drew back the phone, THAT voice had sounded familiar, sure pain filled

And strange but it still sounded a little like…..

"Bobby, is that YOU", Frank Mc Neil gasped then quickly ordered a phone trace.

"ALRIGHT, what do you WANT", Bobby could hear the Lt. angry tone as he waited for the kidnappers demand. The masked man didn't make a sound. The phone receiver was placed down and the goliath pulled out a filled syringe from his jacket. Maybe they were going to give him an OD or something else . They were torturing the LT letting him know HE was still alive but then when the Lt arrived to find him he'd be DEAD. "LT, he said as loudly as he could to the phone receiver.

"Bobby" the Lt was sure it was his detective voice. "Please Lt, whispered Bobby, tell MOM I'm SORRY and Tell Danny…Bobby stopped Speaking. "BOBBY , yelled the Lt. 'OWW, stop PLEASE" then silence.

Theo Kojak gripped the phone so hard he thought it was going to break. 'They get that trace yet", he stormed to the Captain. "A couple of more minutes LT", came the reply. Theo listened the connection wasn't broken he was sure or that as he could hear thumps in the background like something being moved. He had this horrible vision of someone dragging his detectives body around. "Sorry Bobby", Theo said to the phone.

"Right Lt. we've got a location", Saperstein rushed in with a piece of paper and a fierce look.

Theo stood up and went to the door, every detective in the room stood up eager to go and thump the guys who'd abducted their colleague. Theo didn't want to tell them he thought that Bobby was dead for sure murdered while he listened. "Look you all know the score, Bobby was ALIVE when the call was made but the odds are… no longer so favourable," he told them sadly." Volunteers please for this mission I warn you what we find might NOT be pleasant", every detective stepped forward.

"Right you set it up Theo", the Captain requested. He looked at the clock," I have a plane to meet, keep me informed."

Frank left the room his body rigid. Which of them had the WORST job reflected Theo. He was going to recover his detectives BODY and the Captain was going to pick up the half brother and tell him the bad news.

**The man looked down at the figure lying in a heap on the floor. "We have to GO now", his colleague told him. "Alright get everything ready I'll be right there". As soon as his huge colleague had left the room the man crouched beside the figure. He looked behind him waited for a minute then reached forward and placed his gloved hand on his prisoner's cheek. "Oh Bobby, I'm sorry I got you into this, but I had no choice", he said.**

**He then stood up and walked slowly out of the room.**

This had to be the longest drive in Theo's history. He almost didn't WANT to arrive , Saperstein sat silently beside him in the place that had long belonged to ….Bobby.

It'd be awhile before they got over this he knew but he'd make SURE they caught these guys . He longed for just a few seconds alone with them in some dark alley. Cops weren't supposed to think like that but HELL he was human.

Finally they arrived at the remote location. An armed patrol unit was waiting. "Spread out everyone keep on your toes", warned the Lt. hoping this wasn't an ambush

No shots rang out just SILENCE as the armed police walked through the abandoned building. Doors hung open around them, empty, devoid of life until.. "Lt this ones LOCKED from the inside", Saperstein reported. "Break it down", ordered Theo Kojak. Saperstein and the others hit the door until it gave in. Then they all stood back giving their Lt the first right to see what was inside. Theo entered the room and immediately focused on the bound crumpled body in the corner, Bobby. He approached and crouched down ,as he put out his hand it shook. He'd seen many things in his life but dealing with the death of a fellow cop was never easy. His hand touched Bobby's neck, warmth flowed through his fingers, not long DEAD then….thump thump Theo Kojak pressed harder, THUMP, "HE"S ALIVE", he said sounding what he was ,totally and utterly shocked.

"SAPERSTEIN", Theo bawled," get the bolt cutters and get these cuffs and bindings OFF him NOW."

Saperstein tried to be as gentle as he could to his injured colleague as he cut him loose.

Bobby didn't move much though. "Get the paramedics in here", yelled the Lt.

Soon the room was filled with medical staff who took gentle charge of Bobby.

"right get forensic to go through this place", Theo commented.

This day had ended better than he thought Bobby was alive and would hopefully be able to help them with this case. Theo ordered protection for his young detective.

"How is he?, he asked the paramedics as they strapped Bobby into the gurney.

"He's been drugged", was the reply, "plus that cut needs attention, we'll have to check for anything else at the hospital."

Theo nodded and watched as the gurney sped away.

Danny Williams felt like he'd flown around the WORLD instead of to New York. He warily trudged beside Steve too anxious to really notice what was going on around him. Once through customs Danny searched the arrival lounge until he spotted a board with his name . He hurriedly approached the older gentlemen. "I'm Danny Williams ", he told him. "Captain Frank Mc Neil", the man held out his hand and Danny shook. The Captains eyes then alighted on Steve, "Steve Mc Garrett", The 5-0 boss held out his hand. The Captain shook surprised the 5-0 boss had accompanied his detective.

"Has anything HAPPENED, asked Danny apprehensively? Frank Mc Neil

looked grim and Danny felt his legs go all week, only Steve holding firm prevented him from falling.

"I'm Sorry Detective Williams", Frank told him, "but the Lt received a call from the kidnappers awhile ago. Nothing was said by THEM but Bobby's voice was clearly heard in PAIN", Frank watched the young man go whiter," then everything went QUIET. I'm afraid it LOOKS like they KILLED him."

Danny didn't even feel himself get dragged to the car.

Steve pushed his white faced shaking second into the back seat.

"Any suspects"? Steve asked with a growl. Frank Mc Neil wasn't a CRUEL man so he thought he better NOT mention who was currently under surveillance. Yep the LAST thing Williams wanted to know was that his AUNT was a suspect.

"We have some possibilities", was all he said as he took his place at the wheel.

"I'll take you both to the precinct and we can all wait for NEWS together", he told them. Danny closed his eyes feeling Steve's arm resting on his own.

"CAR 723 to 620", the Captain recognized Theo's sign immediately, he picked up the mike. "Go ahead 723", he responded. "Frank, Theo Kojak actually sounded…no surely not.. . HAPPY.. but he'd only be happy if…."Frank he's ALIVE."

Danny snapped open his eyes. "Can you take me to the hospital", he begged,

"of course, replied Frank. The Captain smiled as he moved swiftly through the traffic, maybe good things DID happen on occasion.

Surely he wasn't MOVING was Bobby's thought as he surfaced from the fog.

He groaned and felt a hand on his arm. "Easy detective, you're in an ambulance", he heard. Bobby's tried to move his arms or legs but only felt agony as his circulation returned. "Just try to stay calm", he heard as the hand reassuringly gripped his own.

Danny, and Theo paced the waiting room while Steve perched himself on a chair nearby.

Finally a nurse and doctor approached. "Look Lt. I know this is a CRIMINAL case but at the MOMENT it's best if you just let us PROFESSIONALS see your detective."

"What about FAMILY", Danny protested, he REALLY wanted to SEE his brother but unlike Hawaii where he knew Bergman he was dealing with unfamiliar people.

The doctor looked at him skeptically, "Yes I supposed FAMILY may make him feel better, if you can locate some." "RIGHT HERE", Danny stated, I'm his…he was about to say BROTHER then stopped himself it wasn't time for THAT right now,

""HALF brother, he continued, from Hawaii.

"The doctor looked at papers in his hand, "your name sir", he asked. "Williams , Danny Williams, replied Danny mentally crossing his fingers.

"Alright, conceded the doctor, you can come and be with him. But DON'T interfere or GET in our way"

"Thanks" replied Danny earnestly.

" I really DO need to be able to interview my detective", Kojak told the doc," so need to know WHEN I can do so."

The doctor sighed. "He's only JUST arrived here Lt and we need to check him out first, it'll be a little while I'd say."

Kojak nodded," keep me INFORMED", he told the Doctor.

Danny went rather nervously after the doctor. He still hadn't recovered from being told Bobby was dead.

"Stand there and don't move", the doc indicated a position at the head of the examination bed. Danny stood nervously looking at the array of equipment around him. Since this was a criminal case Bobby's examination was going to be a bit more detailed than would happen for a straight accident or illness. His brother lay there looking awful eyes closed, his face pale with stubble clearly visible.

The nurses were stripping Bobby off and putting his things in an evidence bag. The staff just left a sheet covering Bobby's trunk area. Danny felt his hands clench as he saw the marks on Bobby's wrists and ankles a sure sign he'd been restrained. "Right the ambulance staff felt sure he'd been drugged so we better get a blood test a.s.a.p. so we know what we're dealing with", the Doc told the staff.

Danny wasn't sure how conscious Bobby was as a needle was inserted into his arm for the blood. "Hey" Danny's attention had been taken away by the blood test and he'd missed Bobby's eyes opening and focusing on the only familiar face in the room

"Hey Bobby, you're SAFE, just relax", Danny told him.

"That's right detective", acknowledged the doc, "we're going to have to do a few tests and some might feel a little uncomfortable but you're in good hands."

'I just want a BIG steak and a COOL beer", Bobby whispered. Danny felt quite relieved by that comment Bobby could ACTUALLY make a joke after all that had happened to him. "Lets get you sorted out first then we MIGHT think about feeding you", came the reply". No beer though unfortunately an IV might have to do for your fluid needs", the doc was swabbing down Bobby's arm in preparation for inserting the IV catheter.

Danny reached forward and held onto the top of Bobby's bare shoulder he squeezed lightly in reassurance.

Bobby had instinctively KNOWN Danny was there with him and felt comforted by the fact. It was weird he thought. He'd only KNOWN Danny for 4 weeks but he already felt closer to him than to some of his colleagues who he'd known longer.

Danny's hand on his shoulder was like a reassuring anchor and Bobby suddenly needed to acknowledge Danny's gesture. He reached his free arm up and placed his hand on Danny's and squeezed in a gesture that firmly said THANKS.

"WELL Dr," asked the Lt rather impatiently when the medical man reappeared some time later. "We've finished our preliminary exam and transferred your detective to a room", the doc told him.

"Firstly your detective WAS drugged by sedatives on several occasions, enough I'd say to KEEP him unconscious for several hours. "He had no skin tissue under his nails or bruising to his fists, obviously he was too drugged to fight against his captors.

The cut to his chest was made by broken glass, it HAD been cleaned by SOMEONE but we've recleaned and examined the wound then applied sutures. No sign of infection or anything untoward though we've given him some antibiotics as a precaution."

"Abrasions to both wrists and ankles caused by hand cuffs and tape, not too serious though . He's fairly dehydrated and we've put in an IV to give him some fluid top up, he'll feel much better though after he's eaten and drunk.

"There was some minor bruising around his chest cuts but no OTHER signs of ANY sort of abuse. I'd say your detective was LUCKY Lt."

Lucky was probably NOT the word the Lt would have used. He was SURE he'd find Bobby DEAD and now began to wonder exactly WHAT was the motive behind Bobby's abduction. "So I can INTERVIEW HIM", he asked the doctor impatient to get any details he could from his detective.

"He's pretty out of it at the moment LT. but if you give him a couple of hours he'll be more alert."

Theo sighed he HATED waiting but really had no choice. Bobby was the best witness he had at the moment.

"We might as well get coffee", Theo told Steve Mc Garrett leading him toward the hospital cafeteria.

Steve nodded and paced alongside the Lt.

"So have you got any firm leads on this case" Steve asked the Lt.

Theo hesitated. He'd HEARD about Steve Mc Garrett , PUSHY, argumentative, aggressive and lots of other things. He sounded ALMOST like HIM. It wasn't a 5-0 case and Mc Garrett had no business inquiring. BUT Danny Williams WORKED for Steve Mc Garrett. Bobby would probably tell his half brother details and Williams being the loyal officer would tell Mc Garrett.

"We have this suspect, that is OF concern", Theo ventured. "Oh, why", remarked Steve. Theo breathed in, "Well this woman was noticed hanging around Bobby's apartment building and inventing stories to get introduced to detectives."

This happened shortly before Bobby's abduction so naturally we checked her out."

Steve nodded, it sounded like the Lt. had a firm suspect. "She claimed to never have met Detective Crocker or been to his apartment but her prints WERE found on some items", Steve continued to nod. "A good suspect then", he noted.

"Well there is a PROBLEM', the Lt braced himself. "What TYPE of problem", Steve asked mildly totally unprepared for the shock he was about to receive.

"The lady in question is Clara Williams", the Lt. stated. Steve's mouth dropped open. "NO", he stated in disbelief. "Unfortunately YES", Theo remarked.

"That's RIDICULOUS, Steve fumed," Clara is VERY close to Danny and wouldn't do ANYTHING to upset him. Arranging or participating in the abduction of his half brother comes into that category", Steve's eyes flashed dangerously"

"He didn't want to have to tell Danny THIS . "Look" ,Theo told him recognizing signs of a temper explosion," I'm inclined to AGREE she didn't have anything to DO with the kidnapping. But she WAS hanging around Bobby and DOES maybe have a REASON to want to abduct him.

"

"DANNY, hissed Steve harshly," doesn't CARE that Clara isn't his AUNT and SHE is CERTAINLY not going to suddenly disown HIM. "

Plus you can't think she'd even KNOW how to conduct THIS type of operation."

"AS I SAID", replied Theo firmly, "if I believed she was INVOLVED she'd be under arrest. But SOMETHING doesn't quite add up about her actions. Why LIE to people and try to see Bobby under false pretenses, she WAS risking a lot of trouble for someone who has no ties to her. I got the impression there WAS something she wasn't saying . Maybe there is something MORE behind all of this."

Steve had to agree. Danny acted quite NORMAL about the discovery he wasn't related to Clara. Sure maybe he just knew her well enough to KNOW she'd be FINE with the knowledge but something ABOUT the calmness bothered Steve, it was ALMOST unnatural. Was Danny holding out, were BOTH of them keeping something quiet. Steve USED to be so SURE of his second in command but since he'd acquired a brother things seemed different.

"Look I want to TELL Danno about Clara , I'd be BETTER for him to HEAR that from someone he KNOWS," Steve demanded to Theo.. "Alright", he agreed," you can TELL him but its NOT a 5-0 case,"Theo felt like he'd better get thinks STRAIGHT about exactly WHO was in charge.

Nora Richards got out of her car and went toward her apartment. She stared at the car parked on the street, it was a POLICE car. They were obviously waiting or WATCHING someone but WHO. She felt another shock as her neighbour and best friend Clara Williams left her apartment and went to the store across the street, one of the cops FOLLOWED her. Clara soon returned to her apartment and the policeman to his car. Nora got closer and stood watching the detectives for awhile, she could clearly hear every word coming from the police radio. Deciding to be NOSY Nora quickly went to Clara's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Clara WHY were some COPS following you? Nora asked without preamble. Clara sighed Nora was the BIGGEST gossip around. "Someone I KNOW got abducted, she explained," they're just keeping an eye on all his contacts, routine stuff," that should satisfy her. Clara though was unable to stop the tear that ran down her face. "Oh DEAR", Nora exclaimed hugging her, "was HE a CLOSE friend."

Clara wiped the tear thinking Nora was probably thinking she had a BOYFRIEND.

"He's a YOUNG man', Nora's expression was shocked oh no she was probably thinking WORSE thoughts. "A friend of my nephew Danny, a cop in Manhattan, Robert's his name". She said more than she intended. "ROBERT, mused Nora," I heard that name over the radio". Clara Williams grabbed her neighbour ignoring the shocked look, "WHAT DID you HEAR, she demanded. "Something about Robert's alright and he's going to County general", Nora explained.

Clara was excited Robert had been found and was being taken to the hospital.

She just wanted to rush down there trouble was the POLICE would NEVER let her even get CLOSE. "Look Nora, Clara asked ,"will you DO something for ME."

Steve Mc Garrett nursed his coffee and wished he was back in Hawaii. There HE was in charge now he was playing second fiddle to a NY Lt. Kojak was a natty dresser and wore quite a lot of JEWELLRY, he also SMOKED, a habit Steve detested. HE'd got Danny to stop shortly after he joined 5-0 but he couldn't do ANYTHING about this LT habits. "Lt phone call for you", a doctor told his bald companion.

Steve relaxed marginally when the Lt strode off. He thought briefly about joining Danno but doubted he'd be allowed in the room.

Minutes later Theo Kojak returned his eyes story and body tense. "Clara Williams just gave the officers watching her the SLIP", he announced.

Steve felt his grip tighten on his cup, what was GOING on he wondered, something INVOLVING the NY detective he was SURE. He suddenly had the URGE to have a VERY private chat with Bobby Crocker.

Danny had just sat watching his brother for a time. Bobby was becoming more alert and aware of what was happening around him. . A doctor arrived and took some vital signs and asked Bobby a couple of questions. He seemed satisfied with the answers, "Right detective I'm going to allow you to be interviewed now", the doc stated. Bobby looked nervous

He probably wasn't used to being on THIS side of an investigation.

Theo and Mc Garrett followed the doctor back to the room where Bobby was situated. Theo walked past the guards leaving Mc Garrett standing outside the door. Two uniformed officers on the door nodded at him. He'd ordered the protection as soon as Bobby had been placed in the ambulance, he knew his detective would HATE the fuss, but he had NO choice.

Theo surveyed the curly haired blonde standing beside Bobby's bed. "You must be Danny Williams", he stated. "YES, responded Danny shaking the Lts. hand.

"I'm here to interview Bobby about his abduction, Mr. Williams, so could you excuse us ,please," Theo told Danny bluntly. "Cant he STAY Lt", pleaded Bobby.

Theo looked dubious. "Sir", called a guard on the door. Theo walked over and held a brief whispered conversation. "Your boss wants to talk to you detective Williams",

Theo stated. Danny sighed. "LT PLEASE can Danny STAY", Bobby repeated.

"Alright, he relented. "I'll be back" Danny told Bobby then walked out the room.

"Steve, Bobby needs me to BE there when he's questioned, Danny spat out as soon as he saw his boss. "Fine Danno but there's something you need to know BEFORE you go back in there." Steve told his second. "WHAT!!, Danny asked keen to get back to his brother. "The suspect the Captain was talking about is Clara", Steve stated.

"WHAT", Danny exclaimed loudly. "Yes apparently she made up some stories to see him and then he was abducted the next day."

"Hell", remarked Danny and turned and stomped off back toward his brother's room.

"Steve watched him go , he wondered if the two would now have an argument, maybe Danny would be on that plane HOME a lot sooner than he thought. Steve TRIED not to SMILE .

He wandered back to the waiting room stopping in shock when he saw the familiar lady sitting in one of the chairs. "CLARA, he exclaimed , making a beeline straight for Dan's aunt.

"STEPHEN, I didn't EXPECT to see YOU, Clara stared at him then kissed him.

"I came to support Danno, if the WORST happened", Steve told her.

"THANK YOU so much", Clara told him earnestly. Steve nodded.

"Look Clara, you're in TROUBLE with the LT, Steve told her.

Clara nodded solemnly well aware of the consequences in what she was doing.

"All I want is just to say HELLO to detective Crocker", she told Steve but once again she was betrayed by the tear that ran down her face. The next thing she knew she had her face buried in Steve's chest and was sobbing.

Steve Mc Garrett stood awkwardly comforting her not knowing what the HECK was going on.

Bobby's eyes widened at the look on Danny's face when he came back into the room. "DO you KNOW who they have as a SUSPECT in this case", Danny demanded to Bobby totally forgetting that Lt Kojak was listening to every word.

"How COULD I KNOW" Bobby stated warily concerned by the tone.

"CLARA, Bobby, that's WHO, she tried to see you and someone thought her actions suspicious."

Theo Kojak looked from Bobby to Danny. If Clara was involved Bobby was NOT likely to say so in front of his brother. 'Look Detective I think you should LEAVE", Theo told Danny bluntly.

Bobby swallowed he KNEW what his Lt was thinking and felt guilty. It was his fault Clara was a suspect and SHE had obviously NOT told the Lt the REAL reason why she wanted to see him. She was doing that for HIM, someone she barely KNEW. He was so scared about telling the truth that the Lt could probably see the fear in his eyes and had misinterpreted the meaning. Now it was his responsibility to get Clara out of the firing line before Danny refused to ever SPEAK to him again.

Bobby's eyes widened as Steve Mc Garrett strolled boldly into the room. Things had just got WORSE, reflected Bobby. "Your Aunt here and IS CRYING, out there",he told Danny

Danny stared intently at Bobby. "She wouldn't do anything Lt.", Bobby stated.

"Bobby her prints were found IN your apartment",Theo informed his detective seriously .Bobby's eyes widened then closed and opened. "That's MY fault Lt, he acknowledged, Danny gave me some things FROM Clara and they were IN my apartment. "SHE WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING LT", Bobby repeated loudly and firmly.

"You CAN'T possibly KNOW that", stated Lt Kojak". "YES I can", Bobby replied firmly. "How Bobby? demanded the Lt sure his detective was just saying so to appease his brother.

"She wouldn't", repeated Bobby closing his eyes and dreading the moment when he knew he was going to have to tell them. "Bobby you're SCARED", the Lt said bluntly," I can tell, if you can't give me a GOOD reason them I'm going to assume…."

"SHES MY AUNT", Bobby interrupted.

She's your WHAT," exclaimed Theo and Steve at the same time. Clara Williams is my Aunt", Bobby repeated. Steve Mc Garrett stared, "Hold on, he exclaimed, that means

Alan Williams was your father." Bobby nodded waiting for someone to ask the NEXT question. "You LIED, in your report", Bobby cringed, his Lt. didn't sound happy.

"NO, I SAID Danny and I share the same father and we DO. "Bobby defended

Theo was tapping his fingers against the rail of Bobby's bed. "Your MOTHER had an AFFAIR with Danny's FATHER," he stated amazed.

Oh no there it was the QUESTION ,Danny reached forward and squeezed his shoulder ignoring Steve's appraising glance. "NO", Bobby whispered.

"NO", Kojak repeated but…."She's NOT my mother", Bobby blurted.

"WHAT, exclaimed the shocked Lt, "she MUST be, you have a BIRTH certificate in your records that STATES she's your mother."

"I know, whispered Bobby. She doesn't KNOW the truth, Lt.

"What IS the truth Bobby, demanded Kojak. "I'm Danny's eldest brother, his FULL brother". Steve recalled the shocked look on Crocker's face when he'd read that letter, at the time he'd thought it was because of his father admitting to accepting contraband from an enemy of the US.

"He told you that in the letter",Steve stated "Bobby nodded. "So HOW did it happen Bobby", asked the Lt. "My mums baby was born sickly but Alan Williams girlfriend

Cheryl had also given birth in the same hospital, so they SWAPPED the babies."

"That was a STUPID thing to do", remarked Lt Kojak realizing WHY Bobby had been acting not himself lately. "Yeah", whispered Bobby.

"I'm going to have to talk to you about this later, in private", Kojak told him.

Bobby winced . "So can Clara come and SEE Bobby", asked Danny.

"Well being a relative DOES give her that right", the Lt stated. "Just a few minutes though Bobby because I want to get the interview underway".

I'll go get her", offered Danny smiling at Bobby as he strode out the room.

"We'll give you some privacy", the Lt Told Bobby.

Steve Mc Garrett however seemed rooted to the spot. "Mr Mc Garrett," the Lt gestured out of the room and to Bobby's relief he left after giving Bobby a definite glare.

Clara sat wishing things had been a lot different when , "Aunt", it was Danny.

Clara got up and forced a smile embracing him warmly. "Come see Bobby", Danny told her. Claras eyes widened. 'It's okay?, she asked. "He told them", Danny said in response.

Clara nodded then slipped her hand into Danny's as they walked to the room together.

"How is he?, Clara asked her youngest nephew. "I think he's still in shock, but physically he wasn't badly hurt."

Danny and Clara walked into Bobby's room. He had his eyes closed not because he was tired but because he felt guilty for causing Clara problems.

"Bobby", Danny greeted. Bobby braced himself and opened his eyes.

Steve Mc Garrett paced the corridor shaking his head, things had JUST got a whole lot MORE complicated. When Crocker had JUST been a fellow detective Steve could have kept him at arms length, when he 'moved up' to half brother it meant he'd have SOME ties with Danny. But they DID only share ONE parent so perhaps they wouldn't be THAT close. But NOW Crocker was ACTUALLY a Williams himself, FAMILY for now and FOREVER to both Danny and Clara. There tie was indelible but WHERE would it LEAD. Steve could feel himself LOSING Danny step by step.

All he said to Theo Kojak was, "it sounds like a foolish thing to swap babies". "Yes, acknowledged the Lt, "technically there were LAWS broken. "So are you going to DO anything about it?" Steve asked. Theo thought about that. He

Knew Bobby must be in AGONY over the revelation he wasn't even RELATED to his mother.

"Bobby's mother would have a heart attack if she ever found out ",he replied, "and because the Williams are dead there's NOBODY to complain about this."

"There's CLARA", Steve reminded him. She COULD want to LEGALLY claim him as her nephew".

Theo looked at Steve earnestly. "You know her BETTER than I, he stated, but if I read her RIGHT she DOESN'T want to cause problems for Bobby, if SHE DID she would have TOLD the truth straight off."

Steve nodded he knew the Lt was RIGHT.

"It sounds a STRANGE thing to Do ,"Steve mentioned. "Cheryl and Alan DID marry, surely at THAT point they would have WANTED to have Robert back."

" I suppose there WAS nothing they could REALLY do about it once the deal had been MADE, they would have HAD to WANT to hurt the Crocker's", Theo stated.

"They WERENT that type", Steve acknowledged.

"Yes and contact would have been difficult BECAUSE of the initial deception" Theo stated.

"The two DID know each other from the military, Steve reminded the Lt., so keeping in contact shouldn't have BEEN too hard. Yet Crocker only went to Hawaii twice and doesn't remember what he did there on EITHER occasion."

Kojak knew the facts surrounding the death of Bobby's father. "He did get traumatic amnesia but YOUR detective WOULD remember if they HAD met when Bobby visited Hawaii YEARS ago."

Steve had to acknowledge that point.

Theo looked shrewdly at the 5-0 boss. "I get the feeling you're not HAPPY about Finding your detective has a brother."

Steve hadn't thought he was being THAT obvious. "Well I'm happy Danny's happy but it seems to have created COMPLICATIONS for him., he said diplomatically.

Theo raised his eyes brows, Its BOBBY who's the ONE that found out his parents weren't related to him", he told the 5-0 boss. It something he's going to have to LIVE with now." Steve didn't really know how to respond to THAT statement.

Clara had finally got to see her eldest nephew, she just stood there and stared for several minutes. She had imagined Bobby's looks several times but was surprised when she finally saw him. Her grandfather sprung to her mind, he hadn't been around long but she'd loved him dearly, Bobby resembled his looks quite closely.

"How are you dear", Clara asked approaching closer. "I guess I'm a bit..well..not really sure WHAT I feel," Bobby admitted.

"Well I'm glad they found you dear, Clara told him. She wanted to touch him but restrained herself because she could tell he was nervous.

"I'm sorry for what happened", Bobby told her, I SHOULD have contacted you, I was just a great big COWARD", he admitted honestly.

Clara actually smiled. "Dear ,its alright, I KNOW it's not easy for you."

"Its NOT alright, Bobby told her," but thanks for being so generous".

"DEAR you're my nephew, responded Clara," I CARE about you."

Bobby looked at her feeling suddenly overwhelmed. He put out his hand and gently touched her hand. Clara wrapped her fingers about Bobby's hand and squeezed.

Danny smiled at them , he put his hand on top of Claras, "FAMILY", he told them both. Bobby pulled out of the grip looking scared again. "Robert, Clara told him, I'm not going to demand you call me Aunt or anything nor am I going to go around telling people who your parents were. I WANT to acknowledge our relationship but I'm not going to hurt the woman who raised you" Clara squeezed his hand and this time Bobby didn't pull away. "Clara then frowned, "Is she HERE ,waiting to see you", she asked. Bobby swallowed.

"She went on holiday a few day ago, he explained, on some safari she'd wanted to do for ages" Clara looked at Roberts face and could sense there was MORE to the story, she didn't get a chance to probe further though because someone cleared their throat nearby. "Well Robert I better let your Lt. talk to you now", Clara told her nephew.

Bobby nodded., "Thanks Clara and call me Bobby everyone else who's CLOSE to me does" "Right BOBBY", acknowledged Clara kissing him on the cheek.

Bobby looked at his Lt not really feeling up to the interview but he also knew it was a necessity. "I phone Liz to let her know we found you, she'll be in to see you soon" Kojak told his detective.

Theo evaluated Steve Mc Garrett and Danny Williams.. "You two can STAY, Theo conceded but DON'T interrupt".

The Lt got out a tape recorder and plugged it into the socket.

Bobby felt like he was in some weird dream, usually he did that for OTHERS now the LT was about to question HIM.

Lets go back a few days before we talk about recent events", Theo stated evaluating his detective who looked rather apprehensive.

"Now have you received ANY threats lately, phone calls, letters, ANYONE follow you, YOU know the drill."

Bobby DID know 'the drill", but that wasn't REALLY a comforting thought.

He thought about the Lts. Question, "just the USUAL really Lt., Bobby stated.

"You know old Freddy saying ,ONE DAY KID, we're gonna meet in a dark alley.".

"I don't take what HE says SERIOUSLY."

Neither did the Lt. but then something HAD happened to Bobby. "I'll check him out", he told his detective.

Bobby closed his eyes feeling reaction set in, when he reopened his eyes he focused them securely on his brother.

"ANYTHING else", prodded Kojak. Bobby hadn't reported any problems but that didn't mean something hadn't happened.

"NO Lt.", Bobby told him .

Alright so lets go forward then to the night of your abduction. "Tell me EVERYTHING that happened when you left the precinct."

"I went straight home, Bobby stated, brought in the mail, then phoned Liz."

Bobby bit his lip hoping the Lt wasn't going to comment on him seeing his girlfriend when he supposedly gone home 'sick'.. "She wasn't home so I sat read the paper, then tried to phone again. After getting no luck I watched the game on TV awhile then went to bed."

"I remember feeling this pain in my arm that jerked me awake. It was dark so I couldn't see much but there was this SHAPE there. So I tried to get out of bed but felt really strange, the world started tilting and when I DID get up and tried to walk it was like being drunk. I remember falling", Bobby touched his chest, "and that's about it."

The Lt nodded. "You're doing fine Bobby", he assured his detective." Do you remember anything about the time you were being held."

Bobby took a deep breath. "Not a lot when I WAS awake I felt weird like I was viewing everything from afar. I remember wondering what THEY were going to do with me ",Bobby paused and nervously licked his lips. "So how many of them were there?'

Theo asked." I only HEARD two", Bobby replied." There was this BIG guy who kept injecting me. He wore gloves and a mask. "You said a BIG guy, How big," asked Theo.

"Like a wrestler over 6 foot tall I'd say." The Lt nodded ." Did he remind you of anyone from a case?

Bobby thought, "NO, nobody LIKE him. "OK any distinguishing marks, something that MIGHT help further ID this guy".

"No he was completely covered up BUT he DID talk and I THINK I'd recognize his voice if I HEARD it again."

If he wasn't disguising his voice thought the Lt. "Well we can try getting you to listen to some tapes of past suspects", he told his detective.

"What about the other guy", Kojak prompted. Bobby shook his head, "he NEVER came close", involuntarily he touched his cheek then shivered and closed his eyes.

Danny noted the reaction and stepped closer. Ignoring Bobby's boss he squeezed his shoulder. "You okay Bobby?, he asked

Bobby nodded. "You're SURE you can't tell us ANYTHING about the second guy, The Lt stated making sure Bobby's reaction hadn't been fear of his assailant.

Bobby shook his head firmly. "Okay so you heard the voice, what DID he talk about", Theo asked

"I can only remember a bit, Bobby stated, "just telling me not to struggle , saying he's sorry about drugging me, then asking me to speak with you."

"So this big guy was the one who PHONED me", the Lt asked. "Yeah ,acknowledged Bobby," then he leaned on my wound to get me to make a comment. " Bobby actually looked embarrassed that he had said anything.

"Don't worry about it KID", the Lt reassured him.

Right", stated the Lt. He stepped forward then and sat beside Bobby on the bed. "Look Bobby I've got to tell you something". When your building manager checked your apartment he found it had been TRASHED. Can you think of ANY reason for that to happen."

Bobby's eyes widened at the TRASHED comment and he went a little pale,

he knew though that he SHOULDN"T joke about money hidden in his apartment.

"No REASON Lt.", he told his boss firmly switching his eyes to the Lts.

Theo Kojak had carefully studied Bobby's responses and would bet his whole life savings he WASN'T lying.

"Okay that's fine Bobby", he acknowledged." I will ask the Dr when he thinks you'll be fit for release, then you can go check your apartment."

Danny felt sure Bobby would have to stay in the hospital for at LEAST a couple of days, though his physical injuries weren't severe there WAS the emotional side to also consider.

However when the Lt returned Danny had to reevaluate his thoughts. "Doctor says you can GO as long as you're not ALONE ,so you better either get your brother or your LOVER to stay."

Bobby didn't bother telling the Lt Liz WASN'T his LOVER as he had a feeling the Lt already KNEW that.

Bobby looked at Danny, "Does Mc Garrett WANT you to leave STRAIGHT AWAY, now you KNOW I'm fine ." Bobby was SURE Mc Garrett DID want Danny on the first plane but wasn't about to say so.

Danny regarded his brother. "You may have been FOUND Bobby but you're NOT FINE", Danny told him firmly. "I'll STAY as long as I'm needed".

Bobby smiled in response. "Lets get you some clothes", the Lt remarked, "then you can join us in the car."

Bobby was surprised to find out how weak his legs felt when he finally stood up. Feeling rather embarrassed he had to let Danny guide him to the Lts. car where he found Clara Williams ALSO waiting.

Clara took one look at him. "Lt. you're LETTING this poor boy go HOME looking like THAT!, Clara shook her finger at the Lt and looked angry. Bobby couldn't believe she'd DARE to speak to the Lt like that. Bobby looked at Danny who was valiantly trying NOT to smirk. 'The POOR BOY won't BE ALONE", the Lt stated ignoring the finger and the tone. "Well I'm COMING TOO", Clara told the Lt.

The Lt opened his car door and gestured her inside. Steve and Danny climbed in the back with Clara while Bobby sat next to his Lt.

"The only thing I found missing from your apartment was your shield", the Lt stated.

Of course I have an alert out but NOTHING yet. It's kind of weird it was taken then NOT used."

"Have you interviewed anyone else BESIDES Clara", Bobby asked. He gathered from the Lt.s questions of him that they hadn't apprehended anyone. "No, at the moment I must admit the motive behind this is a little puzzling", the Lt told him

"Well I DON'T have any ideas", Bobby said that because he was SURE Mc Garrett was probably thinking bad thoughts about him.

They drove into Bobby's building carpark. "I'll take your keys as you WON"T be needing your car," the Lt told him as they exited the car. "How am I supposed to come to WORK", Bobby asked keen to get his life back to normal.

"WORK, you're NOT serious DEAR", Clara protested as Danny again supported him.

"Yes, you'll be on medical leave awhile Bobby, plus you ARE in protective custody while we investigate further", The Lt said sternly.

Bobby frowned but didn't dare comment.

The Lt opened Bobby's door and he went pale as the devastation inside became apparent. "Right I dare say your RELATIVES will help you sort it out, I WANT to know IMMEDIATELY if you find ANYTHING Missing. ALSO report only to ME Bobby, we've had federal interest in this case but I DON'T want them talking to you without me being PRESENT understand! Theo's tone was firm.

"Yeah Lt I understand", Bobby acknowledged.

Right now don't PLAN on going anywhere without letting us know. I will leave you now". With that Theo turned and walked out. "Danno call me if you need anything" Steve told his second as he exited.

Steve Mc Garrett walked beside the Lt and surveyed his surrounding. "So those security cameras OBVIOUSLY didn't tell you anything", he remarked as they passed a camera. "NO, replied the Lt, but these guys so far read as professionals and with a bit of study you could slip past the cameras unnoticed."

"How on EARTH could people POSSIBLY abduct someone and carry him out of a building and NOT be seen." Steve remarked

"Well people DON'T always report what they see", Theo stated. The Lift took them back down to the carpark. Theo walked over to the blue car parked near the wall.

He opened the door. "We'll take Bobby's car back and one of my guys can fetch mine later." Theo stopped in the act of entering Bobby's car.

Steve waited rather impatiently by the passenger side. "Something WRONG?, he asked.

"I told Bobby to clean his car before the stakeout, you know make room for all the coffee cups and snack wrappers." Steve looked at the spotless inside of the car.

"Looks okay to me", he stated. "NO, it's too CLEAN", Kojak rejoined," I KNOW Bobby and he's NOT this tidy."

Steve looked at Kojak. "Are you saying you think the kidnappers USED his CAR, surely you CHECKED it after the abduction."

Was there a tone of disapproval there Theo frowned but said nothing.

"Bobby's car keys were found on his rack, and his car wasn't missing," Kojak told Steve the facts. "So if they DID use the car they brought IT and the KEYS back."

Why on EARTH would they RISK doing THAT", remarked the puzzled Steve.

I mean they were already UP for abduction why BOTHER about THEFT of a detectives CAR."

Theo shook his head. "I'll get forensic onto it ,but so far these guys HAVENT left us many clues about their identity OR purpose."

They walked back toward Theo's car. "You know, Steve stated conversationally, There is a FEW similarities between THIS and what HAPPENED in Hawaii."

"Yeah I KNOW YOUR detective was abducted AND drugged then", remarked Kojak.

"There was ALSO a home trashed, Steve stated. Oh I KNOW there are A LOT of those, but the PATTERN of the trashing of Crocker's apartment IS similar to the one in Hawaii."

"They were after some TAPES in that case", Theo remembered the facts, "are you SAYING Bobby had SOMETHING hidden in his APARTMENT," there was a definite menace in the tone.

Steve Mc Garrett swallowed the Lt looked like a tough customer.

"I'm NOT accusing HIM of ANYTHING", he stated carefully, I'm JUST saying that's it's OBVIOUS they were looking for SOMETHING."

"Bobby WASN'T lying when he said he didn't KNOW why his apartment got turned over", the Lt told Mc Garrett coolly.

Steve decided it was time to back of Crocker's case.

"Alright, he acknowledged. He slid into the Lt car holding his breath at the smell of cigarettes. "Lollipop?, The Lt offered as he took two wrapped objects out of his pocket. "Ah NO thanks", responded Steve, arching an eyebrow as the Lt sucked on a lollipop. How COULD anybody EVER take this lt SERIOUSLY with one of THOSE in his mouth.

"This abduction DID achieve ONE thing, Steve stated as the Lt drove along, it brought DANNY to New York." "Yeah but its NOT like Hawaii in ONE aspect, those TWO now KNOW they're related they DON'T need persuasion to SEE each other.

It would be a RISKY thing to ABDUCT a detective to get your DETECTIVE to come, why not just WAIT for the next reunion."

"Putting that CAR and KEYS back was RISKY too, Steve rejoined, but they DID that."

""Well be ASSURED my GUYS will keep an EYE on your detective also, though naturally I'm NOT going to tell ANYONE those two share BOTH the same parents."

"The Lt pulled into his car park in front of the 11th precinct.He got out and Mc Garrett followed him, uninvited.

Steve strode beside the Lt. as they entered the building. "WHAT a DUMP", was admittedly Steve's first thought . The place needed a good lick of paint, it was Shabby.

Kojak led the way to the squad room which was EVEN worse. "Saperstein, Stavros, he called as he strode toward his office. Two very different looking detectives answered his summons , "Yes Lt. "Okay gentlemen, we don't have many leads in Bobby's abduction case but we CAN try a few angles. Now we have two SLIM threads, the DRUGS and Bobby's wrestler type kidnapper. Talk to your sources find out where you can get an illegal supply of sedatives. See if any wrestlers are connected to illegal drugs. If you have ANY promising candidates bring them in and well get Bobby in to do a voice recognition."

The Lt sat himself in his office chair. "well Mc Garrett, you DON'T have to hang around here there IS a lot to see in New York", Theo thought that sounded polite and better than GET LOST MC GARRETT.

Steve just crossed his arms across his chest and stood firm. "I WOULD like to be INVOLVED in this case", he told the Lt.. Things that HAPPEN here MAY obviously affect MY detective."

/

"I don't KNOW where to START , Bobby stated in a lost voice as he stared round his apartment. "Have a COFFEE first dear you look like you could DO with one", Clara stated moving into Bobby's kitchen.

"YEAH I suppose", Bobby answered lamely. "I'll help you sort it out Bobby", Danny assured him.

"THANKS", Bobby flashed him a genuine smile.

KNOCK knock, Bobby got out of his chair rather unsteadily and went to answer the door. "OH BABE, I'm glad you're okay", next minute an attractive brunette was attached to his lips. Liz stopped kissing Bobby when she realized two pairs of eyes were STARING. She blushed prettily. "This is Danny and Clara Williams", Bobby introduced rather breathlessly.

"I'm Liz Morton, she told them as she shook each hand, "nice to meet you both".

She then eyed Bobby's apartment. "Oh honey how awful, she exclaimed touching him softly, but at least YOU are alright.", she kissed him again and Danny began to feel rather like a gooseberry.

"Yeah", Bobby acknowledged. "Do you want to join us for a drink?", he asked his girlfriend. Liz sighed. "I'm WORKING Hon, just wanted to come check on you, she eyed him up and down. "You don't exactly LOOK like you SHOULD be released from the hospital", she said bluntly. "Lt wanted me to check for missing items", Bobby explained.

"You should have told him to go HANG, Bobby, you're health is more important."

Liz told him. Bobbys eyes widened. "You want me to tell KOJAK to go HANG", he stated in amazement. Liz grinned at him. "I'll tell him FOR You Hon", she stated.

Don't you DARE", Bobby told her seriously. Liz kissed him again. "Alright but NO going in to work OR she eyed Danny, hanging out doing BOY stuff."

"Yes DR", Bobby said with a smile kissing her back.

"Well, she said with a sigh, I have to go back to work. But I WILL drop in later to make sure you're okay. " she leaned forward and whispered something.

Bobby blushed. "Nice to meet you Danny, Clara I know you'll look after Bobby."

She Kissed Bobby passionately then seconds later departed out the door.

Danny eyed Bobby, "She sure is SOMETHING Bobby", Danny remarked with a grin. He then realized Bobby may not WANT him to talk about his girlfriend like that. "I mean", he now stammered," she sounds NICE." Bobby turned and ventured a smile, "its OKAY Danny, I KNOW what you MEAN."

Is she a DOCTOR?, Aunt Clara asked remembering what Bobby had said.

"Well she's a psychiatrist", Bobby explained then he blushed. "We MET on a case", he explained.

"Well a DOCTOR in the family", remarked Clara with a smile. Bobby choked. "Umm she's not in THAT category yet", he told Clara. Clara smiled. "Well I DO want ONE of you to get MARRIED and I'm NOT having much success with HIM." She pointed at Danny. "Aunt CLARA", Danny protested.

"NO promises OKAY" Bobby told Clara. She smiled at him warmly.

"Well I better get this cleaning underway BEFORE the Lt rings to ask what progress I've made."

He moved to pick up items from the floor.

Clara picked up a photo and STARED. 'Is that your MOTHER Robert Umm Bobby, she asked. "Bobby glanced briefly toward the photo. "YEAH", he acknowledged.

Clara went to place it on the mantelpiece, Bobby said ,"Leave it on the FLOOR".

"ROBERT "Clara admonished", that's NOT nice.'

"Well YOUD want to leave it there too if YOUD heard what she called Danny," Bobby defended.

Clara could actually IMAGINE what Mrs Crocker had called Danny and went red.

"Its STILL not a POLITE thing to DO to the ONE who RAISED you", she stated.

Bobby sighed took the photo from Claras hand and put it back on the mantelpiece.

Clara looked for an accompanying photo of Bobby's father and never found one."Do you have any MORE photos, she asked gently. "Oh SORRY, Bobby thought she was referring to THEIR photos, I keep those in an ALBUM."

"No dear I meant your FATHER."Clara stated. Danny HAD told her what had happened to Bobby's father but that didn't MEAN Bobby couldn't have a photo of him. "NO", Bobbys reply was abrupt.

Clara eyed Danny who shrugged. Clara wasn't going to back down though. "Dear I know you MAY not WANT to think about what HAPPENED to him but HE WAS someone WHO MUST have loved you."

Bobby looked sad, "I DON'T want to TALK about him", he firmly told Clara.

Clara would have pushed further if she'd been talking to Danny but felt she didn't know Bobby well enough to pressure him about something personal.

She just kept helping to pick items up.

"I'm sorry Clara", Bobby apologized realizing by her silence that he'd upset her.

She smiled at him. "I guess we don't really know each other WELL at the moment, we'll have to work on that."

Bobby smiled at her. "Yeah" ,he acknowledged. "Its UMM not going be EASY though", he sighed. "Nothing WORTHWHILE ever is dear, but I think you're worth the trouble", Bobby looked at her then stepped forward and kissed her.

Clara beamed. "What did that lovely lass whisper into your ear", she said trying to break he emotional moment. Bobby went red, Uhh NOTHING', he said

Danny grinned at his brothers embarrassment.

We better get back to it" Bobby announced.

"Alright, Theo finally conceded ,since there MAY be a tie in with events in Hawaii then you can HELP with the case, I mean YOU though, NOT Williams."

"Fine since Danno May also be in danger." Now do you think there is a chance this may be connected to that picture Crocker retrieved from Hawaii."Steve asked

Kojak look a Mc Garrett. "It DID occur to me that this crime enforcer may have been BEHIND all this but Bobby would DEFINITELY be DEAD. Also killing one of MY boys would mean them RISKING me coming after them. I DON'T think they'd have ENJOYED that VERY much." The malice in the Lt's voice was easy to detect.

No I wouldn't WANT to mess with him, Steve thought.

"So WHATS the motive then? Steve asked. Kojak was thinking up an answer when the phone rang". Forensics Lt we went over Crocker's car, its been valeted, a professional job, not a trace of ANYTHING inside." Damn muttered the Lt. There was a little laugh on the line, "I meant inside the CAR lt, the forensic guy continued.

"There WAS something in the BOOT, hidden under the spare tyre. A blanket with bloodstains, definitely Crocker's blood, but definitely NOT his blanket, unless he GOES for pink FRILLS that is", the voice tittered.

Theo smiled. 'Okay so any indications on who OWNS this blanket."

Oh THAT was EASY since it has a NAME on it, Harriet Crocker."

Kojak put down the phone with a puzzled frown. "Add another STRANGE thing to all this, he told Steve. They found a BLANKET in the boot of Bobby's car with his MOTHERS name on it."

Kojak tapped his fingers awhile. "I think we should go check Harriet's apartment, he told Mc Garrett. There's a POSSIBILITY IT might ALSO have been trashed."

Steve followed Theo Kojak out to his car and they set off again.

Harriet's apartment will be looked after by a neighbour " Theo told Mc Garrett.

They stopped at a tall building and exited the car then went into the building together.

'

Theo knocked on a door and a lovely voice called, "YES". "Trudy its your boyfriend", Theo told her. The door opened and an elderly lady stepped out and kissed the Lt. , "Theo you charmer ",she stated.

"If you came to see your boys mother she's not around", Trudy told him.

"I KNOW, Theo told her, "but I hoped you might have the keys to the apartment."

"Yes I do, trudy acknowledged ",I also collect her mail "Look Trudy we need to check the apartment and check the correspondance."Theo told her seriously . The lady evaluated the Lt awhile then nodded,

She opened the door and let them both in.

"Harriet didn't even tell me where she went", Trudy stated. She looked at Steve then at Theo. "I think she might have had an argument with Bobby, stated Trudy.

Theo pursed his lips, "Oh do you know what about".

Trudy looked sad, "Oh yes", she responded. "Can you tell us Trudy?" asked Theo

Trudy had heard about Bobby's abduction, so reluctantly nodded.

"She was upset that Bobby acknowledged his half brother,"Trudy told them.

"I honestly think she thought he'd HATE a half brother, he was VERY close to his father." Theo sighed. He'd thought the 'kid' was acting really strange. But then Bobby had claimed to be just tired and with the hours he worked that was certainly possible. "I don't know that she even told Bobby where she was going, just stormed off in a snit" ,Trudy told them.

She handed them the mail. Theo ripped the letters open carefully 1 by 1, nothing, nothing… he almost dropped the next one.

It was written in bright red ink made to resemble blood. He held it carefully by the corner, it said, "One cops death in the family wasn't enough".

He checked the postmark. "This would have come in the DAY before Bobby's abduction., he told Steve.

"So you would have put him in protective custody and the abduction wouldn't have happened", Steve stated.

"Theo sighed. "we better check Harriet's apartment out. Steve stood beside Theo as he put the key in the lock.

Kojak opened the door and sighed again NOTHING, everything looked neat and tidy. "Phew", he remarked to Steve.

Steve liked the apartment he looked around noting the photos on the mantle.

"Lt", he remarked, pointing, there beside the photos was an envelope with ROBERT written across the front., sitting in front of it was Bobby's detectives shield.

Theo went forward and picked them up and put them in a plastic bag.

"Right I'll get this analyzed by forensic",he told Mc Garrett. I'll also make the call and get my guys to bring Bobby and detective Williams to the precinct. I think Bobby needs to be present when we open THIS. He gestured to the envelope.

"Well, so far nothing missing Bobby remarked, as he lifted some more items and returned them to their place. "Yeah well maybe they just wanted to upset you", Danny remarked. Bobby sat down in a chair to wary to do much else. 'Dear you need to rest", Harriet told him. "The Lt wants RESULTS not EXCUSES", Bobby told her sounding like he was reciting something he'd heard before.

Clara shook her head. Her boys BOTH had tough bosses.

A knock sounded on the door then and Bobby casting a glance at Danny got up and opened the door. Two men in suits immediately pushed past Bobby. "Detective Crocker, they flashed badges, could you tell us what you've found missing so far.", they asked. "Nothing", Bobby told them. "NOTHING, repeated one agent, come now detective, I'm sure your BOSS told you not to COOPERATE but we CAN give you misery if you DON'T tell us what we want to know."

Bobby was confused, NOTHING is missing, he repeated. One of the agents came up close and grabbed Bobby. "Hey let him GO", remarked Danny.

"I suggest YOU go BACK to Hawaii, detective Williams", the other agent told Danny. "YOUNG MAN IF YOU DON'T LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO HIT YOU WITH THIS", Clara brandished a frying pan.

The agent smiled at her, but released Bobby. "Do you KNOW who we ARE", he told Clara forcefully. "I DON'T care, Clara replied," but he's just being released from a hospital and doesn't NEED to be manhandled.'

The agents strolled around the apartment, "So you'll tell your LT, nothing is missing", they clarified. "YES", stated Bobby. The agents traded glances. "Alright, they determined, we'll leave, but you BETTER not be LYING, detective."

They stormed out. Danny looked at Bobby, "What WAS THAT all about", he asked.

Bobby shrugged. "It sounded like they EXPECTED me to find something missing", he stated. Another knock interrupted Bobby's thought. Danny looked at Bobby noting his rather pale looking face. He went to his brother's door and opened it.

A tall detective flashed a badge at Danny then walked inside.

"Bobby, you alright?, he demanded. Bobby warily nodded. "The Lt called", Saperstein continued, said to bring you BOTH down to the precinct." Clara was not invited but tagged along anyway.

Bobby and Danny followed Saperstein to his car. They drove to Manhattan South.

Danny was shocked by his first view of the precinct. Bobby watching his almost horrified gaze commented. 'It's a bit different to 5-0 isnt it?

Danny didn't really know how to respond to that one. Clara however remarked.

"You know Robert you should transfer to Hawaii and work with Danny."

Steve Mc Garrett was drinking coffee at one of the desks when he overheard the remark and promptly choked on his coffee.

Bobby chose to ignore him though it WAS difficult.

"Wait here a minute", Saperstein told the group. He knocked on the Lts. Closed door and went inside.

"This is my desk", Bobby told Danny slipping himself into his chair. "How can you POSSIBLY hear a conversation", remarked Danny noticing it was fairly loud.

"You learn to listen VERY well", Bobby told him. Danny looked around, he noticed

everyone staring at them. "Sorry about that but the squad room is lacking gossip at the moment."

"CROCKER", Bobby jumped. "IT sounds like the Lt wants me," he said mildly, though Danny picked up a slight air of uncertainty in Bobby's voice.

"Help yourselves to coffee I'll be right back"

Bobby stood at the rim of the Lts door. "Yes", he said just putting his HEAD in the doorway. "Come ALL the way in Bobby and shut the door", the Lt requested.

Bobby did that. "I understand you had a visitor", the Lt stated. Bobby told him about what they agents had said and done. "They PUT their HANDS ON YOU", the Lt growled. Bobby nodded. "I'll have WORDS with them", the lt continued in an angry tone.

"So you've found nothing missing", he clarified. "NO" stated Bobby grumpily wondering if the LT also didn't believe him. "TAKE IT EASY", remarked the Lt.

"Lt people seem to think I'm holding back here, but I'm not I SWEAR.", Bobby told him earnestly.

"Bobby you DID fail to mention ONE important piece of information". Now I know WHY you did so.. Bobby could feel his heart beat speeding up. "But the facts remain a CRIME was committed" , Bobby was turning steadily paler and Kojak stopped talking and regarded him worriedly. "RELAX", he stated," I'm NOT about to TELL anyone about who your parents actually were.

."But Bobby if ANYONE did investigate the circumstances of your birth the truth MAY come out."

Bobby had to hope nothing like that would EVER happen.

"Now I've got to ask you this but have you TOLD me EVERYTHING, no OTHER secrets", the Lt focused his eyes on Bobby's face." "I SWEAR I DON'T know what this is all about and I'm not withholding ANYTHING", Bobby told his boss

"ALRIGHT then", Lt Kojak was satisfied Bobby was being straight with him. The door to his office burst open and the agents came inside. "I don't recall hearing a KNOCK", Kojak yelled. "Lt you're on OUR case and we WANT anything ELSE to do with this case.", one agent stated mildly.

"Well I want to talk to your BOSS, demanded Theo, right NOW."

Bobby stood rigid in the middle of the room listening to his Lt. going off in a tirade.

He was beginning to feel increasingly tired and achy as the pain killers the hospital had given him wore off.

"listen to me', you must do what I tell you to". Do you understand? Bobby!!

"Bobby!!" Bobby snapped back to reality feeling the Lt. holding him securely.

'GET OUT gentlemen", the Lt. demanded. "Our boss will be in contact Lt." stated the agents as they left. The Lt. pushed him into a chair. "Are you alright", he asked in a much milder tone than he'd used with the agents. "Yeah Lt", stated Bobby, "I just felt a bit weird there for a minute, but I'm okay now."

"I'll get you a glass of water", the Lt. told him. Bobby waited until the Lt came back in with a glass of water and Danny and Steve. Clara he'd sent off with Stavros.

Danny hovered anxiously by Bobby while Steve planted himself on Kojaks desk.

"Gentlemen we seem to keep having these VISITATIONS", he stated. "Its OBVIOUS they want something, but they're not be exactly forthcoming."

"Yeah I'm sure they DID expect Bobby to have found something missing", stated Danny.

"Or maybe something that wasn't THERE before", Theo told them putting the envelope down on his desk. "We went over to your mothers place Bobby and found that. There was also THIS threat," he showed them the letter.

"Lucky mom was away she would have freaked", Bobby stated. "Indeed and maybe THAT'S why it was sent to HER and NOT you, the Lt told him.

Bobby looked at the big envelope, "Can I open it?", he asked.

The Lt nodded. "Somehow I doubt they'll be prints on it ", he stated.

They all held their breaths until Bobby opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper. Danny recognized it immediately, "it one of those drawings, like in Hawaii", he exclaimed. Bobby just stared at the paper.

I have a new game for you Bobby, its FUN. Look at these letters,

They don't make sense dad. "I know but they WILL Bobby.

Booby had to grip HARD to the desk as the room seemed to swirl around him. "Crocker", the Lt was looking into his face and Danny was squeezing his shoulder ,Bobby had barely even noticed. "Sorry Lt.," remarked Bobby, though his voice was barely audible. "Detective Williams I'm going to get you to escort your brother here to our first aid room," the Lt told Danny. "Have a rest Bobby, Bobby opened his mouth to protest but was preempted by the Lts "THAT'S AN ORDER".

Kojak arranged for Saperstein to show Danny the way, it also provided an extra person to hold Bobby up if necessary. Once Bobby was gone he slid the picture code back into its envelope and resealed it firmly.

Kojak was left alone once more with Steve Mc Garrett. Steve looked at the red inked letter. "You know this letter could point to the fact that CRIME family IS involved, he told the Lt. ,"Crocker's father was supposedly working undercover to crack them when he was killed."

Kojaks look darkened. "The feds BETTER NOT be using Bobby as BAIT", he growled. "Still it doesn't make SENSE, Steve continued. "Yes acknowledged Kojak, that FAMILY definitely would have killed him and WHY trash his apartment."

"Unless they think he HAS got something", Steve remarked. Kojak shook his head.

"All this HAPPENED 20 years ago, so its either something Bobby's had for along time that their suddenly worried about or something he got RECENTLY."

Steve looked at the picture, "WHAT about THAT, he remarked. If it REALLY is one of those codes like his father used to do….

Steves theory was interrupted by the door opening and a VERY official looking man walking in on the heels of Captain Mc Neil. "Theo, Mc Garrett, this is Kyle Harris chief of the agency." The man held out his hand and Theo and Steve reluctantly shook. "AH we were JUST TALKING about YOU", Theo remarked with a growl.

"Lt you are INTERFERRING in …. The agent wound down and stared at the papers still on the Lt desk. "So Crocker DID lie", he remarked. "No ,these were NOT in his apartment", Theo stated. "Hand them OVER please", the agent held out his hand.

Theo hesitated. "LT, we have legal paper stating we CAN have ANYTHING related to this case. Now would you RATHER I had those or I took detective Crocker and HE can tell me all about the case", the agent tried not to smile, he was boxing the wily Greek into a corner.

"Look YOU", Theo growled, "I have a FEELING we DON'T know something IMPORTANT in this case. Now if you are DELIBERATELY putting my detective at risk I'm going to jump on you so hard they'll be NOTHING left but dust AND", he paused for effect," I don't CARE WHO you are."

"Theo", admonished Frank Mc Neil, but he didn't sound THAT serious.

The agent sighed. "ALRIGHT", he stated. "You ARE right Lt we DO know something. But it's NOT very pleasant and YOUR boy isn't going to WANT to hear it."

Theo's eyes narrowed and both Frank and Steve took a step backward ready to escape the explosion. "If you have a PROBLEM with detective Crocker", he began menacingly.

"You should TELL us", Steve put in. "After all MY detective is ALSO involved in this and if HE is going to become part of CROCKERS problem, I'm getting him OUT of here NOW." Theo glared at Steve.

The agent sighed. "Actually, he stated the PROBLEM is with a family".

"That CRIME family, Theo stated. "NO", the agent stated," the WILLIAMS family."

Steve paled, "DANNY'S also INVOLVED, he remarked. "OH YES", the agent replied. "THEN I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL THIS IS ALL ABOUT", Steve yelled.

The agent didn't even flinch. "Look we hadn't put this TOGETHER until recently, he told them." "Is it related to the recent abduction of detective Crocker", the Lt asked.

The agent nodded. "THEN TELL US."

The agent looked around. 'IS detective Crocker around", he asked. "He's IN the precinct, currently resting", Theo replied. "Then I SUGGEST you keep him", his eyes swung to Mc Garrett, "keep them BOTH, where they are and DON'T let them in here unless you WANT them to hear something extremely unpleasant."

Steve exchanged glances with Kojak. "I'll have them both stay put, for NOW", the Lt told the agent.

Theo made the order then settled back. "WELL", he asked

The agent settled down. "This all goes back several years, he told them, so I'll need to fill you in with those details before we come to present day."

"Now you know BOTH Aaron Crocker and Alan Williams were in the military."

He got nods in reply. "Well Aaron was transferred to Hawaii for a PURPOSE, the agent told them. He passed some pretty stringent tests when he applied for military service and was going to train as part of military intelligence."

"Anyway there was a PROBLEM with the troups in Hawaii, valuable STORES, weapons ,drugs etc were disappearing. A false paper trail was laid and it was extremely difficult to uncover the difference between the real requisitions and the fake ones. It was when we did a spot check on our paperwork that the scam was uncovered. Now the company in Hawaii mainly featured NEW recruits. SO an experienced officer was out of the question, on reviewing our agents we decided on Crocker.

He was transferred to Hawaii. Now he DID develop a friendship with Alan Williams, so much so that he ended up asking if Alan could work WITH him. He said his investigation would be easier with the help of a local. So Williams was checked out and it was agreed. We needed a code so Crocker and Williams could communicate with us and that's where those pictures and code came in.

After a while in the platoon they began to suspect Giles Manton. You'll remember him Mc Garrett as the father of Len. Now they didn't THINK he was acting ALONE in fact they believe his instructions came from SOMEONE very senior. Time went by and the two were SURE Manton was involved but they didn't know WHO was the main man."

"We didn't want just the small fry in his we wanted whoever had ORDERED this scam. Weapons were now in the hands of some VERY dangerous people and it looked like things could get even more SERIOUS.

Soon Crocker's service was up and because he'd met Harriet he decided not to reenlist.

So that left us with just Williams working on this case.

Williams and Crocker stayed in contact with Crocker in New York using his police contacts to try and find out where the misappropriated items were going.

Time went by but Manton was being careful. We believe HE KNEW he was a suspect and didn't go near his contact.

Then something happened and Williams and Crocker seemed to stop speaking, it occurred shortly after the birth of Crocker's son. We never really figured out what the problem was.

Alan got married himself and had a son. He called his contact to say at last he had a break through that he KNEW the identity of the senior officer.

Unfortunately Williams and his wife DIED in the fire before he could tell us.

"You mean it WASN'T accidental", Steve gasped. "At the time it SEEMED so but as I said we NOW have new information. We know who killed them and WHY."

"WHO ,"demanded Steve Mc Garrett fiercely. "Ah well that's the part your boy wouldn't like Lt, you see we are now convinced that the Williams were MURDERED by Aaron Crocker."

The Lt and Steve both looked shocked.

"We never really had a REASON why he'd kill them until we read that letter and discovered that Robert Crocker was ACTUALLY the son of Alan Williams.

Then we did some checking and well we found out that the Williams BELIEVED their baby had DIED shortly after birth. It was only a few years later that Alan inadvertently found out the truth, that Aaron had ABDUCTED his SON."

Alan of course demanded Bobby back and Aaron felt backed into a corner.

He could hardly go and admit to his wife that the boy she'd THOUGHT was her son was actually someone else's."

"He contacted Manton and told him WILLIAMS was an agent. Manton laughed and said he ALREADY knew and that he was NO danger."

But Manton also got curious as to WHY Williams apparent best friend was now turning on him. So he investigated and somehow found out the truth. He then blackmailed Aaron into coming to WORK for the very people he was once trying to unmask. His initiation was the DEATH of his former friend.

Once of course he'd committed one act of violence THEY had him. He worked BOTH sides of the street as a COP and as a go between to distribute the misappropriated military items to their new owners.

Now we come to Hawaii 20 years ago. Crocker went there to meet with a group who wanted illegal weapons. Unfortunately he took Bobby with him. We found out Harriet was in hospital at the time having a hysterectomy and believed her former husband had taken Bobby CAMPING.

Now we BELIEVE Crocker actually MET with the head of this scam and that Bobby mistakenly WITNESSED this event.

The bosses didn't want Bobby to talk and TOLD Crocker to KILL his own son.

He refused which led to his death 1 week later."

"Why'd THEY never kill BOBBY", asked Kojak." Well he was traumatized so much by witnessing his fathers death that he effectively got amnesia. He couldn't REMEMBER anything about that holiday."

So these people decided NOT to act. After all if they KILLED a 14 year old and it looked suspicious then it could BLOW their whole scheme. So they left him ALONE.

Now we NEVER found out who was responsible for misappropriating weapons , they've covered there tracks well. Manton was arrested but WOULDN'T talk.

So this crime is effectively still HAPPENING."

"What has that GOT to do with NOW, Kojak stated. "AH well 4 weeks ago Bobby Crocker stepped foot back in Hawaii. Now that in itself didn't spook them.

But when 5-0 requested the immigration dates for Crocker's father and Bobby himself, it was thought that HE did remember something."

"But Nigel got Bobby and Danny together" Steve stated. "NO we believe the PLAN was LENS from the beginning he made the initial contact with Nigel because he needed a local to help him. Len was TESTING Bobby to see how MUCH he did know .When you Mc Garrett contacted the Bennett trust Len thought Bobby definitely knew the truth. He WOULD have DIED in Hawaii gentlemen and his brother would have been killed along side him. "

What about that sketch and the safety deposit box, Steve asked.

"Ah well NOT everything he said in that letter was TRUE. That box contained evidence that pointed to the person in the MILTARY who was responsible for

Selling the weapons etc. Crocker was remorseful that he HAD killed his friends and was going to sell the people out the people who ordered the hit . He KNEW that with a false story about contraband the box would be handed in to authorities and opened.

He thought he could PROTECT the contents from the ENEMY. But he was WRONG.

That box never MADE it to anyone important, it just disappeared and SO did that so called SKETCH.

What WAS that sketch then, Kojak asked. "THAT, the agent reported pointing to the cryptic picture. "What was that pictures purpose? Steve wanted to know.

"It was the last code sent from Aaron to Williams asking him to MEET him at a certain time on a certain night." Williams thinking Crocker had uncovered the identity of the main man went. We believe Crocker knocked him out then returned with him to his home and told the wife he was DRUNK. When she wasn't looking he knocked her out also.

You see you didn't get ALL the dates for Aaron being in Hawaii, he was THERE the night the Williams DIED. His CONTACTS covered up the truth.

Aaron however kept the note he used just in case he EVER wanted to try and FRAME his employers."

"Okay so that doesn't TELL us WHY Bobby was abducted or by WHOM.

"Whom is EASY, the Agent replied, it was US."

WHAT!!, remarked Theo flying forward out of his chair in anger. Only to get pulled back by Mc Garrett and Frank.

"YES," replied Agent Harris calmly," we believed Bobby to be in imminent danger of being KILLED but we WANTED the man behind this. So we ABDUCTED Bobby ourselves hoping it would look like he was just out on call and that our man would stick around and we'd CATCH him. Now we didn't plan on him being HURT so we had to cover the blood stain with a carpet. We also took his car and keys to make sure it LOOKED like he was just on a call. We drugged him because well we didn't really want HIM or YOU interfering in a federal case.

Why'd you trash his apartment? Theo asked menacingly. "Ah that was THEM, looking to see if Crocker had any links to THEM in his apartment.

"What about that drawing and the warning."Theo asked his fists still clenched tightly.That was ALSO them. They KNEW we were after them so decided to USE you."

If Bobby was in protective custody YOUD think he was safe. Then some guy from military intelligence would show up and WHAM, dead detective."

The drawing was supposed to a MESSAGE to Crocker telling him WHO was behind his death. Fortunately it all went WRONG for these people when Harriet Crocker left the country without ever finding the note or PICTURE."

They didn't send the note to Bobby as they were worried we'd grab it first.

"So you GOT this man" Kojak asked. "YES, the agent acknowledged. That WOULD have been the END of it BUT you are so DAMN pushy. That We HAD no choice but to tell you what you now KNOW."I presume you prefer your detective drugged to DEAD', the agent told Theo bluntly.

Now which ONE of you would LIKE to tell your detectives THEIR parents were killed by one brothers supposed father."

Theo looked at Steve. Steve realized this might be IT , the one thing that might drive a WEDGE between Danny and Bobby. Yet he couldn't TELL Danno because then HE would also be seen as the enemy ,the ONE that caused the breakup.

"NEITHER of US", Steve told the agents without any doubt.

"That's what we THOUGHT gentlemen. Now we'll have those papers and we'll call this CASE closed. You can make up some story for Crocker and we'll all go back to living our lives."

Theo Kojak STILL had questions he wanted to ask but from the tone of the agency bosses voice he'd get no more.

"Alright, he conceded, I'm prepared to DROP this matter, but I need your TOTAL reassurance that Detective Crocker is in no more danger from YOU or anyone else."

The agent nodded. "You have my reassurance LT. , now I must get back."

Captain Mc Neil escorted the agency boss down the hallway. "Your lt. is one tough customer", stated the agent. 'YES, returned the Captain. "He is loyal to his officers, remarked Kim. "You expect him NOT to be loyal", the Captain sounded amazed.

"No, but sometimes one needs to SEE the BIGGER picture. We needed the man BEHIND all this and the only one we could USE to get him was Crocker. You do what you HAVE to Captain."

Captain Frank Mc Neil decided he definitely didn't LIKE this man.

"Well I guess we won't NEED to see you again", Frank said not caring if he sounded glad. "No not about this anyway." The agent shook the Captains hand

Captain Mc Neil saw the agent out then stopped off at the first aid room."You feeling better Crocker", he asked the detective noting he was sitting up on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess", Bobby replied. 'Well we've made some progress in the case so come along to the LTs office. Then you can go home and rest.

Bobby got up and with Danny by his side they returned to the Lts. office.

"Sit down", Theo invited gesturing to chairs Bobby looked at the expression on his Lts. face and slipped himself into a chair .

"We know who abducted you Bobby", Theo told his detective.

"WHO" Bobby breathed. "I'm afraid it was the agency, seems they had their own agenda and were using you to apprehend the man behind all of this."

Bobby looked shocked. "So did they GET him", Danny asked.

"Yes", responded Theo. "I'll write up a report for you later, Kojak told Bobby, you're still on leave for a few days, so go home and rest."

"Bobby's eyes focused on the desk". "What happened to the picture code?", he asked.

"I'm afraid it was taken by the feds."Theo replied.

"WHAT WAS that code?" Danny wanted to know. "A piece of evidence that would incriminate the people behind all this", replied the Lt.

Bobby looked at his Lt seriously prompting the Lt to ask, "everything alright Bobby"

"Yeah I guess, so the feds laid it all out for you then ? Bobby's eyes were on his Lts

"That's right, I cant say I'm HAPPY with what they DID and I will make an official complaint", Theos tone indicated he was serious.

"But they wont CARE, what happened to a detective because they got what THEY want, RIGHT", Bobby's voice dripped sarcasm.

"Theo nodded. "I'll add MY voice to the complaint, Captain Mc Neil chipped in.

Bobby nodded.

"Now we'll get you a ride home. Relax for awhile ,take your brother out show him the sights and give that lass of yours some attention. You'll need to get medical and Psychological clearance before you come back to work." Theo reminded Bobby.

"Right Lt", Bobby acknowledged. He turned to leave

"Danno", Steve called. Danny turned round. "I'll give you two days then we'll HAVE to go back to Hawaii", Danny nodded then followed his brother out of the room.

"Well" ,said Captain Mc Neil when the brothers had left," we can put Crocker's watchers back on the charts and catch UP with some of the OTHER work around here."

"NO I want the tail LEFT on Bobby" Theo Kojak stated.

Frank Mc Neil turned and regarded his Lt. "WHY?, he demanded.

"Well Frank this whole thing STINKS, now what they TOLD us fits the facts to a CERTAIN point. Now don't forget they already CAME and took all the case notes about this, they KNEW where our investigation was going."

But there WERE some facts they DIDN'T know because I kept them out of the report." Theo told them.

One Bobby's shield, now I didn't report it missing because I wanted to catch the person who DARED to make use of it."

But if what the fed said was TRUE what WAS that shield DOING in Harriet's apartment. The feds SAY they took the car and items because they WANTED it to look like Bobby was out on a call. So it follows they MEANT his gun and shield also.

But his gun was IN the apartment after the trashing and his SHEILD was found with items that were supposedly left by the enemy."

Franks forehead burrowed in thought. But it was Steve who stated. "it doesn't fit".

"No, then there was the BLANKET, Theo reminded them," that was only just found so hadn't MADE it to the report. It ALSO came from Harriets apartment. It had Bobby's blood on it, meaning he was wrapped in it. So it was USED in the abduction.

If the FEDS abducted him how'd they GET that blanket from Harriet's and if they DID get it why didn't they TAKE the note and shield back."

Franks frown increased. "You THINK the FEDS are LYING", he stated, "WHY?

"Maybe they DIDN'T get him," Steve responded.

"Ye,s we have now got TWO different versions to the Hawaiian saga".

We are meant to believe Aaron lied in that Letter in EVERYTHING except the fact that Danny and Bobby have the SAME parents."

Now if the feds blamed Crocker's FATHER for being a murderer they must GUESS we'd say NOTHING to Bobby", and Aaron can't defend himself.

Theo mused pacing the small room. "SO if they slipped up and didn't catch this guy what could they DO. Make up some story so we'd drop the tail on Crocker and then whoever IS after him has a FREE shot."

"And Danny may well be shot alongside him" Steve growled.

Frank looked at both of them. "ALRIGHT do what you want, but those feds are playing hard BALL Theo, if you get in their way they'll stomp on you."

"I can stomp BACK" Theo growled. "I'll stomp WITH you", Steve acknowledged

If the feds were playing target with Bobby and Danny also got hit he was going to VERY angry.

Bobby and Danny collected Clara from where she was chatting to Stavros and were driven back to the apartment.

"Well I'm glad its over Bobby", Danny stated while Clara helped herself to the contents of Bobby's kitchen.

Bobby didn't say a thing just sliding into his chair.

"You'll want to rest but maybe you might feel up to showing me SOMETHING in New York tomorrow", Danny stated with a smile. He got no answer and looked back at his brother. "Bobby?, Danny came and couched before his brother who was gazing off into space."

Bobby what's WRONG", Danny's forehead creased in concern

"The Lt.said the feds told him that picture code was evidence to incriminate someone", Bobby said his gaze far off.

"Yes" , acknowledged Danny. "Why would they LIE Danny?", Bobbys gaze became direct.

"WHAT", Danny was confused. Bobby looked him in the eyes.

"You forget Danny, I saw it briefly", before I got send to the med bay".

"You mean…Danny's eyes were now huge.. "EXACTLY DANNY I KNOW what it DID say."

END OF part 2

Coming soon part 3… LIES


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3 LIES

**PART 3 LIES**

"So what DID it say? Danny regarded his brother seriously. Bobby didn't say one word just got out of the chair and paced the floor.

"Bobby will you STOP that and TALK to me" Danny stood in front of Bobby.

"What's this all about Danny?, Bobby stopped and took his brother by the shoulders.

"I don't know", replied Danny. '"Yeah well I keep saying that as well but…." Bobby turned and started pacing in the opposite direction.

"But what, are you saying you DO know what this is about", Danny stood in front of Bobby again and grabbed him to keep him still.

"NO, just that maybe I SHOULD" Bobby looked confused.

"Dear, Clara had come over, its alright, you've been through a lot lately, you should just concentrate on feeling better."

"Clara, I WANT to concentrate on the FUTURE but I CANT, events keep reminding me of the PAST as though there's something there."

What's this got to do with that code Bobby ,what DID it say, "Danny was determined to get Bobby to tell him.

"That's just it Danny, it said " don't believe the lies, the key to the past is hidden in the future ,find the TRUTH."

"What's THAT supposed to mean" Danny asked.

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know but it implies that a lot of the things we THOUGHT we knew weren't true. " "What about.. US.."Danny stated nervously," does that mean

That perhaps we ARE only half brothers", "No, Bobby whispered, that part is TRUE".

How do you KNOW Bobby?, Danny asked." Because of that code , there was one LAST bit, after find the truth it said Robert Williams."

Danny looked at his brother seeing in his posture that he was upset .

"Bobby you're NOT alone in this", he reminded him. And don't worry TOO much about the Feds, they may have their own agenda but they ARE on our side"

"Are they?" queried Bobby.

Theo Kojak tapped his desk. "With TWO different versions of this story how are we supposed to be SURE which one is correct. "

Steve wiggled in his uncomfortable chair. "Okay lets look at the SIMILARITIES, first NOBODY is denying Bobby is the SON of Alan Williams. Next Hawaii is the LOCATION for both events and THIRDLY the military have been involved BOTH

times."

"Yes so those must be our TRUE factors but what about the REST," Kojak mused

"Crocker MUST know" Steve stated. "He's NOT lying Mc Garrett so get OFF his case" Kojak was getting angry at the 5-0 boss. Steve grimaced. "I didn't MEAN he was LYING, I just meant that maybe he doesn't REALISE he has important information. " He only remembered visiting Hawaii after he saw that familiar landmark." I was surprised that he had FORGOTTEN a holiday but then when he told me about his father it made sense." Steve wanted Kojak to realise he wasn't totally against Bobby. Kojaks brow furrowed, "Hold on, he TOLD you what happened to his father." "Yes said he'd witnessed his death." Steve looked at the expression on Kojaks face one of puzzlement, suddenly something occurred to him. "But", he began..

"Its strange he CANT remember what happened BEFORE his fathers shooting but he CAN talk about the ACTUAL event", Theo Kojak concluded for him.

"Yeah it IS strange, Steve agreed, but then I'm NOT an expert on these things"

"I think I know someone we can consult " Theo stated dialling a number.

"Liz, Theo here, look I want to ask your PROFESSIONAL opinion about a case, can you come down to the precinct." Kojak must have got a negative reply because he continued. "Liz, its IMPORTANT and it relates to Bobby"

Another pause. "Alright 20 minutes see you soon."

Elizabeth Morton is a psychiatrist we consulted in a recent homicide", Theo explained.

"She hit it off with Crocker at the same time and the two have continued to see each other." I think we can TRUST her to be discrete when talking about Bobby."

Liz arrived 15 minutes later and was shown into the Lts office. Steve Mc Garrett had a hard time trying NOT to stare at her lovely long legs . "So what do you want to consult me over Theo?" Liz asked sitting gracefully in a chair.

"Did Bobby ever talk to you about his FAMILY", he asked her. "Yes, you know when you meet someone you ARE curious about their background. He talked quite a lot about his mother Harriet and he told me about Danny."

"What about his father", Theo prompted. "He didn't say a lot; just that he was also a police officer and had been killed, "Liz replied.

"Liz we have this dilemma , you see Bobby cant remember what he did in Hawaii 20 years ago. Supposedly his amnesia was caused by witnessing the death of his father 1 week later, yet Bobby CAN talk about the actual DEATH of his father,"

Theo paused. "Is that umm… NORMAL", he asked Liz.

Liz frowned ,"Theo that DOESN'T sound RIGHT, if we witness something traumatic we sometimes block out events. But usually it's the ACTUAL event we want to FORGET."

Theo and Steve exchanged glances. "So WHY can't he remember", Theo asked.

Liz looked thoughtful. "Why are you asking about something that happened so long ago".

"It may be relevant to his recent abduction Liz, there are claims that perhaps he witnessed something."

"If it was something TERRIBLE then it's perhaps that event and NOT the subsequent shooting of his father that prompted the amnesia." Liz theorized

"But he DID remember going to Hawaii", Steve stated. So it's possible he MIGHT be able to remember the rest"

"There are things we could do to HELP him remember", Liz told them." Hypnosis might work, I could regress Bobby back to the time of that holiday and see what pops out."

"Well if Bobby agrees I say we should try it," Theo concluded, "we are NOT getting to the truth of the matter and maybe something Bobby knows can unlock this whole thing for us."

"I'm going to go and see him later so I'll talk to him about hypnosis ",Liz told them both." If Bobby agrees then I'll set up a time. "BUT, she added firmly," I DON'T want this to become some spectacle. We do it where Bobby feels comfortable and with JUST me present. I can tape the conversation for you."

"Alright Liz", Theo lifted her hand and kissed it. "You TALK to him then phone me with the details." Theo took a deep breath. "There's something ELSE Liz, Bobby thinks this case is over, but I'm not satisfied. He'll want to know WHY we want him to do this." Liz frowned at Theo. "I'm NOT going to LIE to Bobby", she told the Lt firmly. "I'm NOT asking you to LIE Liz, just tell him we need to know because the person the feds have in custody may be ULTIMATELY responsible for murder."

Liz frowned, "all right Theo, I'll do my BEST", she nodded at them both then walked out.

"Do you think he'll agree? Steve asked Theo. Theo actually smiled. "If SHE asked you to do something for her would YOU say NO."

Steve shook his head. "No", he stated.

"Yeah neither would I", Theo told him, "Bobby should definitely make sure that one doesn't get away."

Bobby ate what Clara had lovingly cooked for him." You SHOULD have more DECENT food in your fridge", Clara admonished as they ate.

"Sometimes I eat on the RUN", Bobby told her, "other times I hardly eat at all."

"That's BAD dear", Clara told him. "I KNOW", acknowledged Bobby he sighed.

"So where would you like to visit most of all Danny".

"It's up to YOU Bobby, don't feel you have to show me ANYTHING if you're not feeling up to it," Danny replied.

"I'd hardly be a good host if I didn't show you ANYTHING", Bobby replied.

"Well in that case I've always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty", Danny told him.

"Done", said Bobby with a small smile.

Clara cleaned up for Bobby while Danny sat beside his brother on his slashed sofa.

"I suppose I'll have to order new furniture", he stated.

Danny shook his head. "Why are we talking mundane things like furniture and sightseeing Bobby don't you want to talk about OTHER things."

Danny was sure Bobby was hiding his reactions to being abducted, maybe he was doing so because Clara was present .

"I DON'T particularly WANT to talk about SERIOUS stuff Danny, not YET, anyhow, I suppose I've just got all this STUFF marching around in my brain but I'm too TIRED to think clearly about it all", Bobby told him.

Danny didn't push Bobby guessing he'd probably talk about it in his own time.

"Well dears I SHOULD go" Clara told them both.

"Danny BEHAVE yourself in this big city and YOU", she smiled at Bobby," TRY to keep him AWAY from the NY ladies". She kissed them both. "I EXPECT you BOTH to keep in touch", she stated. "Yes MAM", Bobby told her with a small smile.

Clara gazed at him awhile then finally left the apartment.

"I like her", Bobby told his brother. 'Yeah she's a treasure", Danny smiled warmly.

The two companionably settled down to swapping stories about events in both of their lives over the last couple of weeks.

A knock interrupted their reverie. Bobby went to answer the door and grinned widely when Liz entered with her sister Kellie.

"Honey I thought you might want some company." Liz put her arms around him and led him back to the living room. "Danny meet Kellie Liz's little sister", Bobby told his brother gesturing toward the other woman.

Danny smiled in admiration, although shorter and fairer than her sister she was just as attractive. "Why don't we go and rustle some drinks up for awhile", Kellie invited moving Danny out of the living room and toward the kitchen.

Liz curled up on the sofa next to Bobby her long fingers entwined with his.

"Honey how are you feeling", she asked seriously. "Oh a little sore and tired, Bobby told her but I guess I'm relieved that I CAN still feel."

"Me too" Liz told him kissing him warmly. She nestled her head onto his chest.  
Bobby felt good with the heat from Liz's body next to him. "Honey I need to ask you something serious", Liz began tentatively. "What", Bobby had his eyes closed leaning back against the sofa, his body relaxed.

"How would you feel about being hypnotised?" Liz asked holding his hand tight.

Bobby opened his eyes, "Are you SERIOUS", he asked.

"Yes, look Honey, there seems to be thought that perhaps something happened to you years ago in Hawaii, something that is connected to recent events. If I hypnotised you I could help you recall what had happened."

Bobby tensed got up and moved away. "So you DIDN'T just come here to SEE me", he stated. "Honey, I'm WORRIED about you and so are your colleagues all I want to DO is help you." She got up and crossed over to him looking up into his pale blue eyes. "Then DON'T ask me to be HYPNOTISED", Bobby told her moving away.

"Honey it DOESN'T hurt and I WONT allow anyone you don't want to be present.

You could choose to stay here or go somewhere else if you prefer. "Liz squeezed his hand tightly.

"NO Liz", Bobby stated his tone now bordering on angry."

"HONEY", Liz looked at him pleadingly. "NO", Bobby insisted moving further away.

Bobby suddenly wanted just to get AWAY from his girlfriend, "Just GO Liz and leave me ALONE", he told her.

Liz looked into his eyes and saw almost terror mirrored there. "It's alright Honey", she soothed," I'm NOT going to MAKE you submit to hypnosis. I wouldn't DO that".

She inched closer until she was in front of him again.

" I wont ask you again I promise", she told him touching him softly.

Bobby pulled Liz into his arms. "I'm SORRY Liz, I just CANT", he told her.

"Its alright Honey," she kissed him and pulled him toward her. Finally she felt him begin to relax again.

Liz stayed awhile longer just cuddling with Bobby on his sofa then realising he was getting tired she got up. "I better go Honey, I'm SORRY if I upset you", she told Bobby earnestly. "Its alright sweet Lizzie", Bobby told her touching her face warmly." I still LOVE you". Liz looked back at him. Bobby had NEVER said the L word before . She leaned down and kissed him soundly.

"I'm going to show Danny the Statue tomorrow," Bobby told her, "are you and Kellie free to make up a foursome." Bobby figured it's be nicer with attractive company. "For you DARLING I will MAKE time", Liz stated.

"Ring me and let me know when we're setting out".

After a couple more good night kisses Liz and Kellie left.

Danny came back into the living room with a smile on his face. "Kellie is good company", he told his brother. "Yeah the whole family is nice", acknowledged Bobby. "You're sure you don't want me to spend the night at a hotel so Liz can stay over", Danny invited taking note of the Lipstick on several places on Bobby's face and the buttons on his shirt that were undone.

"No that's OKAY Danny , Bobby told him. Liz and I have plenty of time to explore our relationship," he yawned .

Danny slapped his arm lightly. "Go to bed then before you fall to sleep standing up."

"Yeah, night Danny and thanks for being such a great LITTLE brother." Bobby slapped him back.

Danny padded into the spare room and settled himself down to sleep.

"Bump, Danny yerked awake, BUMP, there it was again a sound like something being moved about. Wishing he had his gun Danny carefully slid out of the bed and crept into the living room

He stopped at the doorway and stared, there was Bobby torch in hand lying on the floor looking underneath one of tables. Danny turned the light on making Bobby jump.

"WHAT are you DOING?" Danny asked as Bobby looked sheepishly up at him.

"Well I was just thinking you know about what the second part of that note said", Bobby pulled himself off the floor. "Why would it be WORDED like that, the key to the past is hidden in the future". Its weird wording you could just say if you want to know about the past look in the future".

"Yes I suppose it is CRYPTIC", Danny stated.

"Yeah well then I got to thinking about WHY my place got turned over. Those Feds seemed damned convinced SOMETHING should be missing." Bobby went over to the living room curtains and began to feel along the lining.

"DID you have something ummm …" Danny didn't know HOW to ask if Bobby had been hiding something in his apartment.

"Don't WORRY Danny, I didn't hide money, drugs or anything ELSE but what if someone ELSE DID."

Now if YOU wanted to HIDE something but you KNEW the place would be SEARCHED where would you PUT the item".

Bobby stopped his examination of the curtain and went into the kitchen and opened the fridge .

"What EXACTLY are we talking about here Bobby." Danny hadn't got his head around his Brothers line of though yet.

"The key to the past Danny, THE KEY", Bobby stated.

"We're looking for a KEY", exclaimed Danny walking over to one of Bobby's pot plants and looking solemnly at the soil, "how about BURYING it".

Bobby got some newspaper and they upended the plant, "NOPE", Bobby told him.

"Bobby I can see your THINKING", Danny said carefully as Bobby searched a light fitting," but that picture code is OLD, written YEARS ago. How COULD it be relevant to what's happening NOW."

"IS that code OLD Danny, countered Bobby. "I know my dad used that code in this game we played when I was young. But I NEVER asked him where He LEARNT the code. Maybe he was NOT the only one who knew about it."

As Danny went and looked over the toilet something occurred to him. "Bobby, he called out, exactly WHY DID your father TEACH you how to break that code."

Bobby had flopped on the couch, "I DON'T know Danny, it was all just a GAME at the time. But DAD was serious about the game, insistent I LEARN how to solve the puzzles."

Danny joined Bobby on the couch. "Perhaps it WAS a crazy idea, Bobby admitted.

"All this is kind of GETTING to me, he sighed. Liz even wanted to HYPNOTISE ME so I could remember what happened on that Hawaiian holiday when I was 14."

Danny was surprised as Bobby hadn't mentioned this last night. "You AGREED", he asked. "NO Danny, I didn't", Bobby told him

Bobby picked up the television remote from where it lay on the table. "I just don't feel COMFORTABLE with the process", he defended to Danny.

He pushed buttons on the control. "STUPID piece of MODERN technology", he growled." These things are supposed to be state of the art, stop you getting up to turn on the television. Yet it doesn't even WORK."

He hit the thing some more.

'"Perhaps the batteries are flat Bobby", Danny told him mildly.

"Oh yeah" Bobby took off the back of the control. Danny was going to bring the conversation back to the hypnosis when he saw the fixed stare and wide eyed expression on his brothers face.

"WHAT", he asked. For an answer Bobby tipped the control up and a small key fell out . The KEY to the past WAS hidden in the future", he stated to Danny.

Danny looked at the key closely. "It's from a safety deposit box", he stated.

"Yeah," Danny and Bobby exchanged glances. "HAWAII", they both said.

"Surely it CANT be the SAME Box", Bobby exclaimed.

"Yeah that WOULD be a bit strange since its supposed to be in the hands of the authorities ",Danny stated.

Bobby resumed his pacing. "PLEASE don't start THAT again", Danny begged.

"Sorry Bobby muttered ," I just don't know WHAT we are going to DO with this, he held the key tightly.

"Give it to your BOSS Bobby ", Danny thought THAT would be obvious.

Bobby looked back at him. They FEDS took the code and the FILES about this case so if I give this to the Lt he'll be OBLIGATED to give it to THEM.

I can't put him in the position of keeping this type of evidence from them ,once they found out they could demand his BADGE and the precinct would be in serious trouble."

"Why not Do the hypnosis then Bobby", Danny told him, "then YOU can find out what this is about another way,". Bobby looked at Danny seriously. "NO, Danny", he stated, "don't ask me WHY but I CANT use hypnosis for this, I need to follow THIS through" ,he held up the key.

"So you'll put your own JOB and not to MENTION your LIFE on the line", Danny now sounded angry, "Bobby that's STUPID".

"IS it Danny, I KNOW you'd protect Mc Garrett if YOU were in this position."

Bobby countered.

Danny had to admit he was right.

"So exactly WHAT do you suggest", he asked his brother.

Bobby sighed and restrained himself from pacing. "Before we DO anything about THIS", he tapped the key, "I think WE need to KNOW something."

"WHAT? Danny asked. "Well its SUPPOSED to be all over RIGHT. So WHY did the Lt talk Liz into trying to convince me to do the hypnotism. I don't EXACTLY buy her story. So it goes to follow that perhaps Saperstein and Stavros are STILL following me. Plus I DON'T think they're the ONLY ones Danny. This only made sense if the Feds think I know something and are waiting to see what I do, therefore…"

"They're WATCHING us", Danny finished for him.

"Right", Bobby acknowledged." So what do you say we do something ELSE that we did in Hawaii."

Danny raised an eyebrow and waited. "Stick our heads out the door and see what happens." Bobby suggested.

Danny looked at him. "We're going to get in trouble again, he stated. "Yep, Bobby acknowledged AND my boss can YELL just as loud as YOURS."

But only I need to do this YOU don't HAVE to" Bobby told him

"Bobby don't make SUCH a ridiculous comment" ,Danny said firmly," family sticks together".

Bobby smiled in acknowledgement.

"So are we going out there NOW", Danny asked.

"NO I figure morning would be more NATURAL looking. They might wonder why we were roaming about at THIS time of night", Bobby told him.

"Alright, but you KNOW neither of us are going to get back to sleep", Danny stated.

Bobby looked at him seriously. "I know a good CURE for insomnia", he told his brother,' with a grin breaking out.. "Somehow I DON'T think I want to KNOW" Danny stated smiling in response. "For a response Bobby turned on the television,

"the surfing show is on tonight, THAT is positively BORING", he teased.

Danny watched the surfers, "COOL moves, he stated.

Bobby rolled his eyes and changed channels, "How about GOLF, he suggested.

Danny smiled ,"Yep THAT outta do it" he said around a yawn.

It was early morning in an office in downtown New York. The man drunk his coffee while he stared out the window at the traffic jam below.

"SIR", a voice interrupted his so far pleasant day. "Yes", then man turned around.

"Well we did some tests on THIS Sir", he placed the envelope containing the code on the table, "It's been OPENED", he stated nervously

Right THANKS", the man acknowledged. He turned back toward the window and waited until his colleague was long gone. Then he picked up the phone and dialled.

"We have a PROBLEM", he said, "seems that the envelope was OPENED. "So Crocker probably SAW the code", was the reply. "Yes that IS a definite possibility." There's something ELSE we naturally are FOLLOWING him, but we're NOT the only ones.

"It looks like the Lt wasn't totally convinced by that story and has KEPT the tail on Crocker.".

"Hmm yet Kojak CANT know the details or else he would have ACTED. You DID search Crocker's apartment THROUGHLY", the man accused. "YES", the other man acknowledged. "Hmm so either he DOESN'T have anything or someone HID it VERY Well." "It would have helped if we KNEW what we were looking for"

"Yeah ,well we CANT break that code, we used Manton in Hawaii, he already KNEW about that trust but he doesn't have the knowledge about that code EITHER, apparently it was a FAMILY secret." "This is getting too risky if Crocker remembers the truth we're FINISHED," The man warned.

"Yes I think we need to do what we intended from the beginning, what SHOULD have happened 20 years ago, KILL him and put the blame on someone else."

. "What about the Brother?, the other guy asked.

"I don't think we can RISK leaving ONE Williams alive, if Crocker does realise the truth the brother will be the FIRST person he tells."

"Someone's trying to STOP us", the man warned. "YES and NEXT time he won't be so fortunate," the menace was obvious.

Okay what do you want me to do", the guy on the end of the phone asked.

NOTHING I 'm going to take care of this MYSELF, I'm NOT standing for anymore stuff ups", he stated bluntly. "That's your privilege sir", the other guy acknowledged.

Theo sat in his office ready for another days work. He looked over reports from the night shift. Rizzo popped his head in the door," Lt DR Morton on the line", he stated.

Kojak picked up the phone. 'Morning honey", he said to Liz. "Morning Theo", Liz responded. "So what time are you getting together with Bobby to do the hypnosis", Theo asked. There was silence then, "We're NOT going to do it Theo, Bobby said NO"." He said NO to YOU," Theo thought Liz had enough charm to be able to CONVINCE Bobby. "Yeah, just about THREW me out of his apartment." Liz told him. "I felt SURE you'd be able to convince him", Theo stated to Liz.

"LOOK LT", formal tone now," I'm NOT going to SEDUCE Bobby into doing this for ANYONE." He got pretty ANGRY at me for bringing it up last night and I'm NOT going to push him."

Theo grimaced he supposed that was the PROBLEM with using Liz, she CARED about Bobby and ultimately she wouldn't risk their relationship over his refusal to cooperate with the hypnosis session.

"Alright Liz', acknowledged Theo, 'thanks for trying. I guess we'll just have to hope we find a break in this case ANOTHER way."

Liz was quiet and Theo thought for a minute she'd already rung off but then he heard the soft sigh. "Theo, Liz's tone was serious." To be honest I was surprised Bobby resisted as seriously as he did. He seems really confused by this and I thought he'd WELCOME knowing what it was all about." Theo was thoughtful.

He MIGHT change his mind Liz", he told Bobby's girlfriend.

"Somehow Theo I don't think so". Liz DID ring off shortly after that.

Danny nibbled on a muffin while he sat opposite Bobby at the CAFÉ. "I CANT see anyone", he said in a low undertone to his brother. "You're NOT supposed to" Bobby told him. Bobby pointed out the cafeteria opposite the one where they were seated. "See that place over there Stavros and Saperstein will be sitting there coffee in one hand and binoculars in the other." Danny looked at Bobby. "I know THEM Danny, Bobby told him, "Stavros CANT resist a DONUT." Danny nodded his acceptance of Bobby's reasoning. How about the OTHERS then," Danny asked.

"Oh they will be LESS obvious" ,Bobby replied. Bobby got up and went to the counter on the way back he stopped off at the mirror on the café wall and studied his tired looking complexion. He then returned to Danny and sat down. "You've got JAM on your face", he told Danny, "you'd better clean it off".

Danny picked up his napkin. "GO do it in the MIRROR", said Bobby with quite a lot of force jerking his head at the wall. Danny frowned at the tone but did what Bobby said. He wiped off the jam studying his own reflection. He noticed he could see other things in the mirror, a reflection from across the street. He looked closer and suddenly realized why Bobby had demanded he used the mirror.

Danny returned to the table. "You saw the CAR" Bobby asked. Yeah? ,THEM, Danny stated. "Tinted windows," Bobby stated, "YEP that's MUST be them".

They returned to the apartment," So they're DEFINTELY following us, Danny stated. "That makes finding out where that key belongs even more tricky."

"Yeah ,"Bobby, acknowledged," but whoever SENT this key must think I KNOW what to do with it". Well we could ring around all the banks, but it would take time and THEY would probably get wind of our inquiries", Danny told his brother.

"Its NOT like Hawaii Bobby, we can't just go to the Bennett trust."

Bobby gave Danny a look then went to his coffee table and picked up the phone book.

"Oh come on Bobby, there's NO way" Danny guessed what he was looking for.

Danny kept pacing until Bobby thrust the phone book under his nose and pointed.

The Bennett trust and a Manhattan address was written on the page in front of him.

Bobby looked at Danny thoughtfully, "Do you remember what the BACK of that Code in Hawaii said", he asked Danny. 'Yeah to find the answers to this find Robert Crocker in New York", Danny recited. "Yeah NEW YORK Danny NOT Hawaii. Yes there WAS

A Bennett trust there also. You know when I was told to put on an act to stall Nigel while he held you prisoner they told me to say that BOX was EMPTY. Danny what if it WAS true," what if the information we NEED has been in New York all this time," Bobby looked excited, "It was a LIE, maybe that's what that CODE meant, Hawaii was a LIE."

"Yeah but WHY Bobby ."Danny asked. Bobby shook his head. "I don't KNOW Danny, but I think this, he held up the KEY, will find us the answers."

"Okay so what NEXT, Danny asked. "We take some beautiful ladies and enjoy exploring this town", Bobby said. He grinned in a rather wicked way. "AND to be VERY confusing we're going to INVITE someone ELSE along."

"I think they'll GUESS we might be UP to something if you include your BOSS", Danny told him. "I wasn't thinking of MY Boss , Bobby told him. I WAS thinking of YOURS. I mean NO WAY would I DARE get up to ANY mischief with Mc Garrett watching me," Bobby smiled some more.

"ARE you MAD", Danny asked. "Steve will THINK you ARE up to something if YOU ask him. "That my brother is why YOU are asking him and I'm going to pretend not to like it one little BIT".

Danny looked at Bobby, "you know you're SCARING me", he said seriously.

"I think I'm scaring myself", Bobby acknowledged.

You want ME to come", Steve was quite surprised when Danny invited him to join them sightseeing later in the day. "Yeah well Steve you haven't had an opportunity to see much of New York . You can go with Liz's other sister Gina and we'll have 3 couples." The idea sounded quite appealing to Steve.

"Well I'm tempted Danno, but what about Bobby surely he would prefer just YOU."

Steve stated. "Steve I WANT you to come and I'm NOT worried about Bobby, he's my BROTHER so he should understand," Danny tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"Alright Danno, but WHAT is this sister of Liz's LIKE", Steve had this horrible thought he'd be trapped by someone awful all evening.

"Well if she's as friendly and BEAUTIFUL as her sisters then I'm sure she'll be great company", Danny told him. Admittedly Bobby hadn't SAID much about Gina just telling Danny he was sure Steve would LIKE her.

"Fine Danno, what time are we leaving?. "We'll pick you up at 6pm Steve."

Danny put down the phone and looked at Bobby. Okay he's coming, NOW have you got a plan. Or are we just trying to ANNOY the feds. "Well we take the ladies sightseeing and make it LOOK like we aren't up to ANYTHING". Bobby picked up the phone book." This thing has its uses I found a restaurant across the road from the Bennett trust", he told Danny.

Theo had been busy all day at Manhattan South and was winding down his day.

He admittedly missed the chatter and insight of Crocker. Kojak would NEVER admit he HAD favourites at Manhattan South. Yet he'd warmed to the KID from the first moment they'd met. Sure Bobby was sometimes annoying and a little naive

But the team wouldn't have the same spark without him.

"You OFF Theo", Frank Mc Neil asked. "Yeah Frank FINALLY". Theo stated picking up his coat. "Quiet night planned", Frank asked. "YEAH Frank, Theo acknowledged.

"Not invited to hobnob with Bobby and his half brother?" Frank wanted to know.

"They don't want ME spoiling their fun", Kojak stated. "Yet Mc GARRETT was invited Frank mentioned," I'd have thought he was the LAST person Bobby would WANT to see on an evening out."

"I think Danny invited him" Theo told the Captain.

"Yeah well I hope he knows what he let himself in for, stuck between Mc Garrett and Bobby all evening." Frank shook his head.

Danny decided he looked suitable for a night out. "Stop PREENING Danny", teased Bobby's voice from the bathroom ,"the LADIES will be here any minute". Bobby stepped out smart in a suit and waist coat,. 'I WAS preening", Danny responded with a grin, he sniffed the air,"" who's wearing PERFUME then?

"It's AFTER SHAVE Danny", Bobby replied.

"SURE", Danny teased Bobby back. Admittedly he enjoyed moments like this teasing Bobby. Life could be like this PERMANENTLY if one of them DARED to make a move. Danny thought about seeing Kelly on a more regular basis and found the idea rather appealing. Then his mind switched to 5-0 and Steve and Danny suddenly wasn't so sure anymore.

Ding dong, the door bell rang and Bobby practically RAN to answer its summons.

He opened the door and Liz was revealed in all her loveliness. Danny was quite puzzled when she only kissed Bobby on the cheek, that wasn't her usual greeting method. Kelly came in seconds later looking stunning. She kissed Bobby then grinned at Danny," Mmm the surfer boy scrubs up nicely," she said warmly.

"Well I guess we should head off", Danny told them still feeling rather puzzled that Liz hadn't taken Bobby's arm. Kelly was snuggled close on his arm.

Bobby just smiled and stood still. His actions were explained seconds later when a woman identical to Liz stepped in the door. This one DID kiss Bobby passionately .

"Danny meet Gina, Liz's identical twin", Bobby gestured toward the OTHER woman.

Danny smiled. "Now we can go" Bobby stated.

"So I take it I get the OTHER guy", Gina asked. "YES, Bobby stated.

"He BETTER be NICE", Gina told Bobby. "Oh he's alright, Bobby replied, "don't get to close to his HAIR though you might get permanently stuck."

BOBBY", Danny gasped. Bobby turned and smiled" SORRY", he said very insincerely. Danny just couldn't help it he ,LAUGHED.

They left the apartment and went to pick up Steve at his hotel. He was VERY happy to have Gina on his arm and she looked fairly satisfied also. But Danny had to hold his breath every time Gina studied Steve's hair.

The three couples nestled into the back of a Limo. "Wow who PAID for this", remarked Danny ,sure Bobby wouldn't be able to afford such a treat. "oh that was THIS ladies treat, Liz replied, I am NOT going on a date in a cop car."

Bobby grimaced. "Come on sweetie, coaxed Liz, accept the gesture."

Bobby bowed and opened the door for his love. "So where are you taking us", Kellie asked as they set off. "Danny was keen to see the statue, Bobby replied , so we'll go there first THEN off to dinner."

"How ROMANTIC", Kellie remarked nestling closer to Danny. Danny decided it was getting VERY hot in the back of this Limo.

Steve was attracted to Gina but was more restrained after all this date was a one off. He still linked his arm with hers though.

"Wow LOOK at it", said Danny with a boyish excitement as they got ready to board the ferry to the Statue. "Yeah, shall we go RIGHT to the top or do you prefer LOWER", Bobby asked. "HIGH is fine with ME", Danny remarked.

The three couples soon arrived at the Statue and made there way up to the viewing platform. Danny with Kellie on his arm went close to the glass in awe.

Steve and Gina strolled a bit then joined Danny and Kellie. Bobby and Liz were the last to join them at the window. Bobby pointed out various landmarks.

"Its AWESOME", Danny stated happily.

"Yeah I suppose, it does have a different outlook to the lookout at Diamond Head, there you can only see…."Bobby stopped when he realised Danny and Steve were staring at him. "Ah Bobby, you didn't GO to Diamond head lookout", Danny told him.

Bobby looked out over New York and all of a sudden he was standing somewhere else admiring another view. "Danny gripped Bobby's arm seeing him go rather pale. "You all right Bobby", he asked

Bobby nodded his head.

Liz drew Bobby away from the crowds a little. 'Honey you're all pale, are you SURE you're all right." .Bobby placed his hand on hers. "For a minute there I wasn't looking at New York but Hawaii, he told her "it was rather disconcerting", he admitted shakily . Liz looked at him and hugged him close she WASN'T going to bring up the hypnotism again. Liz realised she was in LOVE with Bobby and perhaps even wanted something permanent with him, if he felt so inclined. She wasn't going to spoil that, not now NOT ever. So all she did was draw him closer and kiss him soundly.

Kellie looked over at Bobby kissing Liz passionately. "HE looks like a good KISSER", she remarked to Danny seriously. Danny was trying NOT to look so Bobby wouldn't think he was STARING at him kissing. "ARE YOU a good kisser Danny", Kellie asked him her blue eyes suddenly huge..

Steve wandered round the balcony with Gina at his side. "So what do you do Gina", he asked. Gina smiled and Steve felt his legs go a bit like jelly. "Well I have one sister who is a psychiatrist and another who is a fashion designer", she nodded toward Kellie. "So what DO you think I would be good AT STEVE Mc Garrett".

Steve swallowed, why did he WANT to say KISSING. Danny was the playboy NOT him, the one who was now kissing a girl he'd only just MET. But this place was romantic and the woman by his side was alluring. "I..umm wouldn't WANT to guess", Steve finally managed to get out.

Gina laughed. "Yeah I suppose you wouldn't want to offend me by saying the wrong thing". I'm a personal assistant to this ACTOR," she told him, I make appointments, field calls, write letters that type of thing. "

Steve smiled and held her hand firmly.

"Do you need to go home HONEY", Liz was still worried about her boyfriend.

"No, I'll be fine Liz", Bobby told her. He looked out at the sights below them.

Soon the three couples departed the Statue and headed for dinner. "This place looks nice", Liz remarked as they entered the restaurant. They sat down and began to study the menu.

The man climbed onto the roof of the building opposite, he'd been following the group all night waiting for an opportunity to take a shot. He wouldn't even attempt anything at the Statue but now the targets were at a nice quiet little restaurant.

The big man ran into the room his chest heaving. The other man looked up in surprise, "Patrick what's wrong.". Its HIM, sir he's GONE and he's taken a RIFLE with him."

"Oh my god Patrick, what have I DONE he's gone after Bobby."

"Ring the precinct sir, let that Lt know, he'll go sort it out."

No Patrick I have to do this, I CANT take the chance the Lt will arrive too late."

I have to stop it." Patrick put a firm hand on this bosses shoulder.

You can't risk them uncovering your identity, let the authorities handle it."

The other man looked tortured. "I cant Patrick, I have to make Sure they are safe, I NEVER should have let Bobby go." The hand on his tightened, "Patrick PLEASE don't try and stop me." The big man sighed yes he COULD easily stop the other man.

"Alright," he relented, "since I can't beat you up I'll have to join you." Let me take care of it, you WAIT here, at least THAT way no one will see you."

"Alright Patrick, but HURRY please,"

Sgt Al Vine looked at the clock. Saperstein and Stavros should be checking in soon.

So far the detectives hadn't reported any problems with tailing their colleague and Al was beginning to wonder if Theo Kojak was being a bit over protective of his young partner. His phone rang and he picked it up. "Sarge, Bobby and company are at dinner currently", Saperstein gave the details, Al acknowledged his report then hung up.

Still nothing happening he reflected. He went off to fix himself some coffee.

Al had taken TWO swigs when something about Saperstein's report occurred to him.

After thinking it over for awhile, he picked up the phone and began to dial.

"I'm just going to the BATHROOM "Bobby told the others after they'd been seated for awhile," excuse me for a moment". He got up and left the table. Danny fidgeted awhile then told Steve, Kellie, Gina and Liz. "I might just go see if he's all right."

Danny hurriedly went after his brother. He found him in the bathroom standing on the toilet looking out the window.

"This is the only way out without be seen", Bobby told his brother

Theo Kojak was just pouring himself out a wine and contemplating the contents of his little black book when the phone rang. With a deep sigh he picked it up.

"Theo," came Al's voice. 'Yeah Al what Is it".

Well Saperstein and Stavros just phoned in from the surveillance on Crocker."

"Yeah SO", Theo wanted some FUN not work tonight and wished Al Vine would get to the point.

"Well Bobby told me HE"D chosen the restaurant" ,Al explained. "YEAH so WHAT", Theo was beginning to get testy. "Well Theo it just struck me as rather ODD that he chose a CHINESE restaurant."

Theo felt himself tense he KNEW Bobby hated Chinese. So WHAT exactly was he DOING at that type of restaurant. Bobby MUST be UP to something and figured NOBODY would guess if he took Steve Mc Garrett to dinner with him, But WHY that particular restaurant in that particular area. "Al", Theo requested to his sergeant

find out the names of all the business around that restaurant", he requested. I'm on my way down."

Theo raced to the precinct by which time Al Vine was waiting with a list in his hand.

Theo studied the list then yelled

"Al get me that restaurant on the phone NOW!".

Steve looked at the THREE attractive woman seated around him and began to feel rather warm. "I hope Bobby's alright" Liz stated in a worried tone.

"Im sure Danno will look after him", Steve told her.

A waiter approached the table. "We're not ready to order yet, Liz told him.

"Sir, the waiter, spoke to Steve, are you Steve Mc Garrett.

"Yes", Steve acknowledged. There's a CALL for you sir,"

The waiter gestured toward the phone.

Feeling rather puzzled Steve went to the phone, "Hello", he said tentatively. "Mc Garrett, came Kojaks voice. "Yes", Steve stated. "I know this sounds like a weird question, but are Crocker and Williams still THERE."

"Well they just went to the bathroom, Steve stated, WHY."

"There's a BUSINESS across the road from the restaurant called the BENNETT trust and Bobby HATES Chinese food, "Theo told him.

"Hold on", yelled Steve Mc Garrett. He raced from the phone past the table where the three ladies waited and into the bathroom. It didn't take Steve long to see it was EMPTY.

He raced back to the phone, "they're GONE lt.", he told Theo Kojak.

Stay here and keep Mc Garrett BUSY" Bobby had requested as he slid himself out the window. "NO Bobby I'm coming with you, Danny told him.

"If you come Mc Garrett will be onto us much faster", Bobby told him.

"I am NOT staying behind", Danny stated.

Bobby looked at him. "Fine", he stated, "lets get it over with then."

They slid out of the windows and keeping to the shadows approached the building in front of them. "Umm Bobby HOW are we going to get IN", Danny asked.

"It closes at 10 pm Danny I checked", Bobby told him.

"Bobby someone might have checked your calls, Danny warned. "Yeah that's why I phoned Rizzo and asked him about restaurants. Bobby smiled. "Ah Rizzo, he said in an innocent voice," I want to take the ladies somewhere NICE. Now I heard about this place called Bennetts on 59th, can you check it out for me , don't want the ladies to get food poisoning."

He BOUGHT that" Danny was amazed. "Yeah didn't even OCCUR to him that I could check myself, just came back and told me it wasn't a restaurant but a trust and it was open till 10"

The man on the roof smiled. Those two had come out a side window alone and were now sneaking up to a building PERFECT .He lifted the rifle it was time to end it all he had to do was wait for the two to stop so he didn't have to try hit a moving target.

Bobby and Danny walked alongside a car. "I hope this place isn't just a dead end", Danny stated.""Yeah me too", Bobby told him stopping and leaning on the nearby car to take a breather. Danny stopped beside him.

Steve Mc Garrett ran up to the dark car and met Theo Kojak. "Over there", the Lt told him, making for a side road. The two ran side by side. "Just WAIT till I GET my hands on Crocker, Steve growled," it's OBVIOUS HE planned this."

"You will LEAVE him ALONE", Kojak told Steve bluntly, then "its MY privilege to KICK his butt", That made Steve feel better.

They raced around the corner BANG, BANG the two shots were fast, loud.

"Oh NO, please, Steve put on a burst of Speed.

They found a couple milling about. Steve grabbed the woman, 'What Happened?, he asked desperately. "Two guys were SHOT, she sobbed, they fell behind that car", she pointed with a shaky finger.

Steve looked at Theo Kojak and together with dread in their hearts they approached the car. They looked at the ground behind it to find… absolutely NOTHING.

"Steve looked at the woman, "What else did you see", he begged. "Nothing I was across the road up there, she pointed to a window, but I heard the shots and saw the two guys fall behind the car, then I came out here."

"Well they're not here NOW" ,Steve ranted.

Danny found himself face down in the back of this car with bindings on his arms and legs. He saw a huge guy in the front and guessed this was the same man that had abducted Bobby. His brother lay beside him unmoving and Danny hoped he wasn't seriously hurt.

They'd just been standing there talking when this huge guy took a flying leap at the back of their legs and bore them both to the ground. Seconds later shots rang out.

Danny had lain there stunned and unable to do much when the big guy had trussed him up, then thrown him in the back of a car.

Danny felt vaguely sick and the twist and turns of the car weren't helping at all.

Finally they stopped and he was hauled out, picked up and then taken inside a building. He was promptly placed in a room , a tall older man stood there his hands twisting as though he was anxious.

"Here we are sir", the goliath announced , "I managed to get them just before they got SHOT." I hid in the shadows behind the cars the whole way so I DON'T think THE shooter saw me."

Danny looked at the other man who was probably over 60. "WHAT do you WANT", he asked. "NOT you", the man replied.

""Well let me GO then, Danny retorted.

Not YET Danny", came the reply.

"You KNOW who I am", Danny asked. "YES," came the reply.

Danny turned away from the man when the big goliath came in carrying Bobby.

"I HOPE you didn't HURT him, "The older man stated coming over and crouching beside Bobby.

Bobby moaned and opened his eyes. "Bobby", Danny got as close as he could while in restraints. Bobby's eyes focused on Danny then shifted to the other man.

Danny watched as Bobby turned white before his eyes. The older man leaned down to touch Bobby. "GET away from me", Bobby yelled trying to wiggle into a corner.

"Bobby PLEASE", begged the man. "GET the HELL away from ME" Bobby yelled forcefully.

The man retreated. Danny looked at the sorrow on his face. "Who ARE you, he asked.

From Bobby's reaction it was obvious he KNEW this man.

The man didn't answer just stood still and stared. "What are we going to DO with them sir' asked the goliath. "The man sighed, I don't really KNOW Patrick, all I thought about was saving their lives". "They've SEEN you ", the big guy reminded him. "I know though I don't think THIS one has any idea", he smiled at Danny.

That one is of course a DIFFERENT matter", he gestured toward Bobby who was wide eyed and terrified looking.

Danny looked back at the man. "WHO the HELL are you", he stormed

"Why don't you tell him Bobby, the man asked . "He's a LYING bastard Danny" yelled Bobby. The man visibly winced.

"I suppose I deserve that but Bobby please believe I never MEANT for this to happen."

I never wanted to leave you", he approached Bobby and kneeled beside him. He reached out his hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME ", Bobby yelled. "Leave him", the big man stated, "he's too angry to think straight right now."

"I'm going to need his help Patrick it's the ONLY way he and Danny might come out this being able to live a normal life", the man told his big colleague.

"I'm NOT going to help you", Bobby told him through clenched teeth," you never told me the TRUTH ,how CAN I trust you."

"Look Bobby, I know you're angry and you have a right to be, but I did it to SAVE you both, PLEASE believe me, I would NEVER hurt you." The tone was sincere and the eyes sad.

"You tied us UP and that IS hurting us, Danny told him bluntly.

"I'll let you go if you BEHAVE, the man stated, I wouldn't WANT Patrick to HAVE to hurt you."

Bobby had turned away into a corner his body shaking. Ignoring the men Danny wiggled over toward him.

"Look we can humour them for awhile", he told Bobby.

Bobby looked at him with tortured eyes. "What is it Bobby", Danny asked gently, "WHO is HE"

"Oh GOD Danny this cant be happening", Bobby stated his voice shaking.

"WHO IS HE BOBBY, TELL ME" Danny insisted.

Bobby whispered something barely audible, "What Bobby I didn't hear you", Danny

told him. "

"His name is Aaron Crocker", Bobby told him, he's the man who PRETENDED to be my father."

Coming soon the final chapter PART 4 The truth will set you free


	4. Chapter 4

THE Truth will set you free -Part 4

THE Truth will set you free -Part 4

Danny turned and stared at the older man. "Are you sure Bobby", he asked his brother," it had been 20 years". Bobby just nodded miserably, Danny squeezed Bobby's shoulders.

"You're supposed to be dead", he told the man bluntly. "Yeah. I know", Aaron rejoined, but OBVIOUSLY I'm not."

"So why come back from the dead then", Danny demanded. 'To fulfil a promise Danny, that I keep you both safe. I made that promise to your parents years ago and I intend to keep it even now."

But what have you been doing for 20 years", Danny asked. "Living another life somewhere," was the response.

"Witness protection?", asked Danny. "In a manner of speaking", Aaron told them.

Danny looked at the big man. "It was you who abducted Bobby the first time around ",he asked.

"yes, it was us, the man indicated Aaron. "You drugged and tied up your own son", Danny accused.

"Yeah well I did it partly to keep him from getting hurt by trying to resist in what he would have thought was a kidnapping. At that stage I had no intention of letting him see me." Aaron admitted.

"Yet now we've both seen you", Danny stated.

Yes, well I think its time you knew the truth", Aaron told them firmly.

Bobby gave a rather sarcastic sounding laugh. "Do you even know HOW to tell the truth", he growled.

"The truth is that I loved you Bobby, what I did years ago was to hopefully keep you safe, but it went a bit wrong and here I am years later trying to keep you safe again."

"I can't say I don't care if you hate me but you are here so you will listen", he took a step forward then stopped looking into Bobby's still unfriendly eyes.

"There's no blood, so the gunman must have missed", Theo Kojak stated, examining the ground. "Then where are they?" , Steve demanded.

Kojak shrugged. "I'll send Saperstein to see if there's any trace of the gunman." 'Meantime why don't we go check out this Bennett trust."

They crossed the road and climbed the stairs to the door with the trusts name.

Theo pushed the door open and they went to the desk. "Yes sirs", yawned a young guy. Theo flashed his badge, "we are trying to get information about a possible trust", he told the guy.

"Sir, all our information is confidential, and you'll need a court order before I can release anything to you", the guy told them firmly.

Theo sighed, "Look we have a name, so could you just say yes or no as to whether that person has a trust here." The guy winkled up his forehead obviously in thought then, "I guess that will be alright but I'll need all the details first and last names to I don't violate anyone else's details."

"Fine, How about Crocker, either Aaron or Robert or Williams, Alan, Cheryl or Danny."

"Hold on", the guy typed into his screen for awhile. "Nothing on either of those sir", he told them minutes later. "You're sure", demanded Kojak.

"Yes Sir", the guy stated.

Kojak eyed Steve Mc Garrett. "So if they were going here, they would have wasted their time."

"Crocker must have a reason to believe there's something here", Steve countered.

"How do people access these trusts" he asked.

"There are two ways", the guy told them. "You show ID, and we check it against our records, or you use your key with your personalised code.

"Do you need ID with a key, Steve asked. "Not necessarily, the code is only supposed to be known by you." What about theft", Kojak asked.

Lt this is not a bank so we're not talking about money, usually items held are of a personal nature, useless to most other people. If clients have valuable jewellery or things like that we recommend a bank."

"What SORT of personal information are we talking about", Kojak asked.

"Often documents, things like family histories, backgrounds of family members, that type of thing, " was the explanation.

Do you actually know what is in these trusts", Steve asked.

"Oh no sir, that's personal, it's what the clients pay for", the guy told them.

"Getting back to this key business, so anyone with a key can access a trust as long as they know the code, they don't have to check in here", Kojak wanted to make sure his information was right.

"Well they still have to show the key and I have to verify it does relate to one of our trust boxes."

"So the name might not necessarily matter, the key will fit the corresponding box", Theo stated.

"All boxes are still registered under a name, but I suppose it could be an alias, all that would matter is that you had the key and code."

"

Kojak thanked the man and left. "Look Mc Garrett, in Bobby's defence I don't think he had this planned for long. He was telling the truth earlier when he said he didn't know what this was about. " When I checked that list of business in the area I noticed that there were two other restaurants. Bobby knows I'm familiar with his eating habits."

"Why didn't he just phone you and tell you what he was up to", Steve asked.

Kojak grimaced," I probably made a mistake when I asked Liz to try and convince him over the hypnotism. He probably guessed that meant I wasn't satisfied."

"So he knew you were watching him, but if you say he wanted you to know he was up to something why sneak out a WINDOW ",Steve really wanted to blame Bobby for this reckless action

Saperstein came back and whispered something into Kojak's ear.

"No sign of the shooter, but I think I can answer your question", he told Steve.

Steve stood arms folded waiting for the answer.

There was someone else looking around up there also, Kojak stated," flashed a federal badge at Saperstein and told him to get lost."

"The feds were following him", Steve stated, so it's obviously not over like they told us."

"I want some answers from them, growled Kojak, " especially since I was ASSURED Crocker was no longer in danger.

They returned to the car and Kojak lifted up the mike, "I want an ABP, he stated… and began to give out the details of Bobby and Danny, "locate and bring them in", he told the dispatcher.

Bobby wished he could put his fingers in his ears, he felt so confused and now staring at him was this impossibility, a man he'd believed was dead.

Danny's legs had been untied and he now sat on a rather old looking chair. Bobby just yelled at Patrick and Aaron if they even came close so he was still sitting on the hard ground tied up.

"You know when I was told to join the military I never thought I'd end up in Hawaii, I wasn't the beach type ,"Aaron told them pacing the room.

To make matters worse I was put into this platoon with my prime job to be helping them with codes that could be used in military activity. Hence I was seen as this geek from the Mainland."

Danny actually smiled at that But Bobby tried hard to pretend he wasn't listening.

Anyway I made friends when I showed some of the guys how codes could be used to do things without the commanders knowing, things like illegal card games and the like.

Two of the guys became my best friends , one was Williams the other was Giles Manton."

"He was your friend", exclaimed Danny. "Yes , Aaron stated.

We were all training for this mission overseas and eventually the time came when we left the US and flew to this country I won't name. We appropriated some illegal items from enemy forces and brought them back home."

"Is this the same mission where you supposedly rescued that child and obtained the contraband, Bobby asked now looking at Aaron.

"YES, Aaron admitted. "So tat was a big fat LIE, just like this story probably is," Bobby turned away again.

"Actually it was true in a sense", Aaron told Bobby firmly. We did rescue more than one child and were offered gifts by the locals.

We finished up and came back to Hawaii. Our appropriated items were checked into storage.

Two days later Giles came to us and said he had a problem. He remembered seeing certain items amongst those that had been confiscated . But no such items were in the storage nor was there any reference to them.

Of course we wondered if he actually had seen these items but Giles had pretty good recall and claimed they were definitely there when we'd left for home.

Unfortunately without a paper acknowledging their existence he had no proof.

So there was very little we could do. A couple of months down the track we went on another mission. This time though there was a difference we kept our own list of the items we recovered, when we got back home he checked this list against the one made overseas and they didn't match.

Still we had no firm proof, I mean what did our list matter all someone had to do was say we were mistaken. Giles was in charge of the base stores and was scared that if we said anything the first person to get the blame would be him.

So we decided to try and get evidence ourselves to find out who was responsible for this.

Alan purchased a camera to take with him on our next mission. Then I worked out this code a way we three could communicate with each other without others knowing.

Giles had a little boy so that's how the child's drawing accompanied by code came about. We kept the knowledge of the codes to ourselves of course.

Since we didn't know who was responsible we decided to get all the evidence and hand it over to military intelligence.

The next mission rolled around and we put our plan into action. Alan took the pictures of the items while, Giles and I wrote the lists out as a backup. Then we followed the items through there next checks. Everything seemed fine. We got on the plane and came home with the official lists tallying with our photos. However when the items were checked into the storage on the base the lists had changed and items were missing.

Giles figures its time to go official with all this when Alan drops a bombshell into our laps, the fact he already works for military intelligence.

He'd just joined intelligence and this was basically his first assignment. Looking over the members of the platoon he'd settled on two top suspects- US.

He suspected Giles because he had access to the stores and me because I was an outsider. Giles wasn't really amused but I found it kind of funny because I had a secret of my own.

"You worked for the Feds", came Bobby's voice

Danny turned to stare at his brother, "how'd you know that, he asked him.

"You remember ", was Aarons comment moving close to his son again.

"STAY away", Bobby warned .

Aaron backed off.

"Perhaps your brother knows because I told him once", Aaron replied.

Yeah I worked for them, you see the military was more of an assignment than anything else. Some very unpleasant people turned up with items they claimed had come from a military source . Since the platoon at the centre of everything had such young members I was chosen to join them for the length of time necessary to find the people responsible.

"Are we talking about illegal weapons", Danny asked. "Mostly yes, but some of the other appropriated items were drugs, money, stolen treasures.

"Did you tell Giles and Alan?" Danny asked getting swept up into the story.

"No, I didn't tell them, at least not then" Aaron replied.

It was Giles who came up with the plan to identify who was responsible. He decided that if the evidence pointed to him then maybe he should pretend he was responsible. His goal was to get the 'boss of this operation angry enough that someone else was taking the credit to show himself.

Alan didn't really like the idea and neither did I but we agreed. So Giles went undercover and used the code we'd invented to keep in touch with us.

On the next mission Giles took one or two items himself and then waited to see if anyone made contact."

"Did they", Danny was REALLY getting into this story

"NO", strangely it was Bobby who said that.

Aaron grinned. "That's right if they had that WOULD have been the end of the story:"

I go out with Alan on the town one night and he takes me aside and demands to know who I work for. He couldn't get any details about my background so that told him I must be a plant. So I told him I was a federal agent working undercover.

He said he didn't think his bosses had any idea the feds were also on the case.

I said not they didn't and please don't tell on me. Because we were friends Alan agreed.

Alan told me that the head guy not contacting Giles had him worried what if it was suspected that he was working for intelligence. There was only one other person Alan had told.

What if Giles had told us these things to make it just look like he wasn't implicated.

I still believed in him but admittedly not as strongly as before.

The discovery that both Alan and I worked for the government made us closer than before we no longer had to be cautious around each other.

Now you need to understand that missions overseas required lots of planning so didn't happen frequently. So we had times when we didn't travel, either stayed on base and worked or went on leave. Alan and I often went out on the town together at these times off, occasionally Giles would join us.

On our next couple of missions nothing appeared to go missing and we began to wonder if the person responsible did know about Alan or I and had decided things were too risky to continue.

On one of the breaks I met Harriet and after seeing each other for awhile I decided to marry her. I contacted my boss and asked him to pull me out of the military as the case had seemingly dried up . He agreed and I left. Though I promised Alan I'd still work on the case trying to find out who'd bought illegal weapons in hope they'd lead us to the main man.

Alan and I though remained in contact we decided to invent a code only known by us two as neither of us were still sure about Giles.

What about Giles? Danny asked. "Well I still heard from him occasionally but not as much .

Anyway time went by and then Alan contacts me again via the code. He told me he needed to see me. So I flew to Hawaii. Alan was all worried, told me things had started to disappear again only this time someone was also threatening him.

If you think it's strange that he contacted me instead of one of his colleagues. Well we had become almost like brothers and even though Alan reported to his superiors from time to time he still valued my input.

He'd got a note saying "I know who you are". I told him that maybe it was time to get out. But Alan said no he thought that this was a breakthrough, that maybe whoever was in charge would play their card. But he needed to leave information in case it all went wrong. He told me he had opened a safety deposit box containing whatever evidence he had uncovered.

Aaron sighed and began to pace "I really wish he'd listened to me and got out, I wish I'd contacted his boss and requested he'd been pulled. " If I had they might have been ALIVE today."

Danny paled. "You mean….he gasped. "Yes I'm afraid so Danny."

But to continue Alan told me there was a family he was close to, they had treated him like there own son. He wanted to make sure they got looked after if anything happened to him. We are talking about Cheryl's family.

I agreed to look after them.

Anyway Alan went off on another mission and came back all pale and shaken, this time something very serious had gone missing, a missile. Giles thought that maybe the people responsible had made a mistake by taking such a vital thing.

Alan and Giles got to work trying to trace where that missile had gone.

I too checked contacts on the streets people who dealt in illegal weapons and eventually I found a trail.

It was around this time that Alan accidentally got his friend's daughter Cheryl pregnant. He told me about it saying he wanted to eventually marry her and hoped her parents would look after the baby

The trail led through many different people until the missile was found in the hands of this militant group. They gave another trail which led through more people before pointing straight back at Giles

Someone was covering their tracks well making sure Giles was going to get the rap and it was for that reason he wasn't prosecuted there and then.

1 week later something happened Cheryl's parents died in a car crash and she went to live in an orphanage. Alan was in a state about the deaths said they were suspicious. I checked but it seemed the police in Hawaii were satisfied.

Days later Alan himself is involved in an accident. I race to Hawaii to be by his side. He told me it's obvious someone is after him and perhaps won't stop until he's deas. He also tells me Cheryl is pregnant and vulnerable . He wants to ensure the safety of her and her unborn child. So I tell him I'll arrange for her to be moved to a convent school in New York. He knows Harriet is also pregnant and begs me to raise his child with my own. I'm not being threatened at all so he figures I might be safe.

I think about it. I admittedly didn't tell Harriet because I thought she wouldn't agree. I decide to tell her once the baby was born as I'm sure she wouldn't be able to say no to a little baby.

So that's how it happened Bobby. I took you initially because Alan was afraid for your life. When Harriet's child died Alan thought it was the ultimate solution to his problem if the enemies thought his child was DEAD they'd have no reason to threaten Cheryl or you."

"What I don't get is why Alan was kept in the platoon", Danny stated," if it was that dangerous surely they would have pulled him out."

Partly because he wanted to stay in and see this through, He did know the platoon members and figured eventually a slip up would be made. Also his boss wanted him to keep going said that they couldn't put someone new into the platoon without it looking suspicious.'

"Yeah but if the enemy knew about Alan it also worked to their advantage, they could watch him and know if he was getting too close." ,Bobby had turned away from the wall again and was contributing to the discussion.

Aaron shrugged. "Yeah well when you work for someone you do what they SAY"

For awhile ,Aaron continued, it looked like Alan was mistaken. The threats stopped as did the items going missing. Giles thought that maybe things only went missing when a buyer was already available.

Alan after awhile decided things were safe and married Cheryl. He and I still kept in touch using regular letters as well as the code when we wanted to discuss the case.

Understand Bobby that Cheryl and Alan loved you, they wanted to have you with them but they also felt for Harriet. To lose a child after waiting so long to be pregnant was devastating. We decided the families would keep in touch and when I thought Harriet could handle the truth I'd tell her."

Time went by and Alan and Cheryl had another son Danny. I went over to see them after the birth and again 1 year later I took you to meet your brother.

Danny and Bobby exchanged glances, "so we met', Danny stated. "Yeah," Aaron was sad," I don't know if it was a good idea. It made Cheryl so unhappy seeing you. She really wanted to have her family whole".

" Alan though intervened, he said it was like adoption, she could still see Bobby but had to think about his other parents as well."

It was then that Alan and I decided to think up a way for you two to communicate with each other in secret. We thought that when you were older you could be relied upon to keep the knowledge of your relationship private.

So we both agreed to teach you the code.

We continued our contact which is what led Harriet of course to the assumption I was having an affair with someone. Eventually Harriet couldn't deal with my refusal to tell her everything about my time in Hawaii and we split up.

I guess it's the price you pay for secrets but if I'd told her the truth it would have broken her forever and I just couldn't do that."

Danny actually placed his hand on Aarons arm as he sorrowfully told that portion of the story. Bobby glanced for several seconds at them both before turning back to the wall.

Aaron looked over at his son sighed then continued speaking," when you'd turned 3 Danny, the threats started again as did items going missing from military stores."

Alan sounded almost frightened on the phone I didn't hesitate just jumped on a plane and flew over. It was then he told me the truth . You see the threats started because Alan suspected who was responsible for the stolen items, but he had no concrete proof. All the things he noticed he put into the safety deposit box. He told me he wasn't going to risk my life by letting me know his theories not without definite proof. He said if he was right then the consequences would be grave.

I begged him to tell me, not to keep the knowledge to himself. But he wouldn't, he blamed himself for Cheryl's parents deaths and he wouldn't put Bobby in danger.

He then made me PROMISE to look after Danny if any thing happened, he said he'd even change his will if I agreed and let me become Danny's guardian."

Alan was like a brother to me, so I agreed."

It wasn't to be though, because something happened that very night.

"Aarons voice began to break. "I'm sorry Danny, I wish I could have prevented what happened."

Danny went pale. "Was that when my parents died", he asked sadly.

"Yes ,"Aaron told him his face wet with a tear.

"WHAT HAPPENED", Danny demanded.

After our meeting Alan headed home. I went shopping for a gift for Bobby, then went to Alan's house. I knocked and there was no answer. Strangely the door opened to my touch so I went inside. I called out their names, nothing. I knew you were you're your Aunt Danny as Alan had told me earlier.

Anyway I keep searching, the house seemed empty devoid of life. That was until I came to the wine cellar. Wine was this hobby of Alan's, he loved the stuff and kept a small cellar filled with some of his favourites. I called out and thought I heard a moan from behind the door which was solidly locked from the inside.

That door was pretty solid and would not shift in response to my kicks. It was then I noticed the smoke coming from under the door. I frantically search for anything to break in the door but there was nothing.

Aaron paused his voice breaking. "I tried Danny, oh I tried but the smoke was getting thicker and I guessed if Cheryl and Alan had been alive they probably wouldn't be by then. So I left.

Fire appliances arrived about 10 minutes later but it was too late by then."

Aaron buried his hands in his face. Danny was overcome with emotion but tears silently fell. Bobby just felt numb the shocks were coming too fast for him to handle.

"Of course I wanted to honour Alan's wishes and take you Danny but he hadn't changed his will so you went to his sister Clara instead. "

I didn't want to give up and leave it at that but what could I do. The only way to stand a chance of getting custody was to tell the truth and even though I'd spilt from Harriet I couldn't do that to her.

I'm sorry Danny I figured I couldn't do anything so decided to let you live your life and maybe tell Bobby when he was old enough."

"It's alright Aaron", Danny told him the tears still present but his voice steady". I can't deny that I would have liked to grow up with a brother but if you had said something would Harriet have ever let us meet, at least this way we can make our own adult decisions."

"Thanks for being so understanding Danny, you remind of Alan in that aspect."

Danny looked over at Bobby who was looking at them again. He had a trace of tears in his eyes. "You're right Danny, Bobby grudgingly told him," if Aaron had told Mom she probably would have been so angry that she would have taken me away somewhere and I'd never had seen you or him again."

Aaron smiled at Bobby. "Can I untie you yet?, he asked him.

Bobby looked nervously at Patrick and nodded. "You will behave, queried Aaron, I don't want Patrick to hurt you but for your own safety you have to stay here."

Bobby nodded and Patrick pulled him up and untied his leg bindings then he partly carried partly led Bobby to the sofa and pushed him down.

"What about Giles", Danny asked when Bobby was seated.," did you try and find any answers from him."

"Aaron swallowed. "I went to see him at the base, he was kind of nervous when he saw me and when I got up close I could tell why. He reeked of smoke Danny. I got so mad I grabbed him and accused him of killing Alan and Cheryl."

Giles actually burst into tears in my grasp, this big burly guy, and here he was sobbing.

He said that he supposed he was to blame that yes he'd suspected who was behind the missing weapons but that he was a dangerous man, one clever enough to cover his tracks. Giles claimed they knew Alan was an agent from the beginning and had left him alone and just watched him. Unfortunately he'd eventually figured out the truth himself.

Giles told me to do myself a favour to go and forget all about everything. He said that he'd always valued my friendship and as a Friend he'd do me a special favour, he wouldn't tell me who was responsible. He claimed I'd never prove anything and once I knew I'd be dead. I wondered about the information Alan had kept but didn't want to ask Giles. I guess that perhaps the information might already be in the hands of lawyers but nothing happened, so I figured maybe someone had also taken the information.

Giles swore that he hadn't killed Cheryl or Alan but like me had arrived at the house

and tried to break down the cellar door, when he'd heard the front door open he'd left thinking it might be the enemy coming back. Even if he had stayed I'd doubt even the two of us would have broken down that door.

Still to be honest I don't know how involved Giles was. But I was thrown off the base and couldn't do anything else then.

Giles disappeared later that afternoon and I thought Id never hear from him again.

The fire that killed Alan and Cheryl was ruled accidental. They claimed the lock jammed accidentally!, Aarons sarcasm was obvious

I begged with my boss to put me back on the case, but he said they were satisfied that Giles was responsible. I pushed every contact I knew for information and eventually pushed to far and was told to either back off or leave the agency.

I left but joined the regular police force.

"I had a lot of street contacts and it was a standing order that anyone come to me with information about stolen weapons. Nothing happened though until you were about to turn 14 Bobby. ". Another precinct caught these armed robbers, they claimed to have important information that they'd only give to me.

The firearms had filed off numbers but forensics had managed to raise some on one of the guns. The weapon was military issue and was supposed to be being used on some mission overseas. Its origin was HAWAII.

The robbers told me they'd give me a name of their supplier and a place to contact him. They didn't seem to want anything in return so I took the information. Instead of notifying the authorities in Hawaii I decided to deal with it myself.

Slight problem you Bobby. Your mother had to go into hospital so you were going to be with me. I thought I'd just talk to this contact and then maybe hand the information over to the authorities.

So you and I flew to Hawaii. I went to the pineapple factory and left you with one of the school programmes there, to do this tour.

I asked around in the bar the armed robber had mentioned and got directed to this old run down house. I know it was kind of stupid but I just knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood Giles. We just stood and stared at each other awhile before he invited me in all pleasant like.

I was going to arrest him on the spot but he just calmly sat there and said I needed to know something first. He said he knew long ago he was in too deep, that it would only end with him being in jail or dead. He said that after Alan and Cheryl had died he decided to bring down the top guy himself. The final piece of evidence he needed was the boss actually being caught doing something illegal.

He said he didn't know who to trust with the information he was going to collect until he thought of me. So he'd told anyone he'd supplied with weapons to give his alias and location but only to me.

Giles then told me he knew Alan had kept information on the illegal activities and he'd told the boss on the phone he knew where the information was hidden.

So the boss was meeting him that very night. Giles said he doubted he'd see this guys face and live to tell about it. He sincerely told me he no longer cared, he'd sacrificed to much of his honour over the years.

Giles then gave me a camera and told me to photograph the meeting.

"I didn't want to trust him. But he swore he'd always been our friend that he had tried to save Alan and Cheryl. I suppose in the end I thought I really had nothing to loose. So I agreed.

I picked you up from the factory and we visited many sights together,

"The lookout at diamond head", said Bobby

Indeed plus other things.

Then in the evening I arranged for you to go with a group of other teens on an evening horse ride. Aaron shook his head.

I don't KNOW what really happened that night Bobby, but later on I found out you weren't where you were supposed to be.

. I went to the meeting early hoping to get there before Giles to check if anybody else was about. It seemed fine nobody was visible. So I waited.

I was just standing there when I heard a shot. When I ran to the middle of the building I found Giles lying there shot. He looked dead but when I touched him I could feel a pulse.

I was going for an ambulance when I heard this sobbing. Searching around I found you Bobby curled up crying ,you were so upset that I couldn't get much out of you, just that you'd seen someone get shot and that you'd also seen the gunman..

Before I went to phone the police I looked around for any evidence about the shooter. It was then I noticed the gun lying on the ground, when I looked closely I saw it was mine. I thought my gun safe and sound back in a NY precinct.

My heart was in my mouth as I went back and searched Giles. I found the time and date of our meeting written on a piece of paper in his pocket.

It was then I realised I was going to be set up for his murder. I had no alibi and people knew I had problems with Giles. It would look like I had finally found out he was responsible for Alan's death all those years ago and killed him.

But Bobby could PROVE you didn't", Danny stated.

Yes, Danny I did think that, but I also thought about this case. The fact that whoever was responsible for the thefts was someone so IMPORTANT that the knowledge terrified both Alan and Giles into keeping quiet.

If he could cover up his actions over the stolen weapons then he could cover up his involvement that night. If I told the authorities Bobby had seen this man it would look like he was covering for me and the big boss would know Bobby could id him.

That knowledge TERRIFIED me. So I decided to think up a plan just in case anyone questioned me about Giles death

I headed back home where days went by and I thought I was safe. Then I had a visit from the authorities who told me they knew I'd been in Hawaii, that I'd visited a bar and asked about a man who had been identified as Giles Manton.. They also wanted to know why I'd been in Hawaii on the day Alan had died. Said someone had seen me going into the Williams home before the fire.

I began to realise I was going to get framed for both murders. So

So I lied, said I was going to meet Giles, that he had information for me about who was selling illegal weapons and that I had seen the man who shot him."

Bobby gasped. "I made a promise Bobby to your father to always keep you SAFE, I had this horrible feeling that if you IDed this guy you'd die."

I said I had to make arrangements for you to be taken care of while I gave evidence.

So I was going to take you to Harriet. We were driving along when I noticed the tail,

Not the feds but another car. I stopped and was making my way to ST. Patrick's church, I was going to ask Father Martin to look after you.

That's when this guy stepped out and grabbed the old lady. I guess I knew what would happen if I did so but I couldn't let someone else get hurt on my account.

So I went after him. You were supposed to stay in the car but came after me again.

I told the man to let the lady go that it was me he wanted.

So that's when he shot me.

But you obviously didn't die, Danny stated" "No" I came around in a hospital and was told by Patrick I was now legally dead.

. He'd been told to follow me and had shot the man who'd shot me.

I was of course worried about you Bobby you'd seen two shootings in the space of two weeks "So I got amnesia because of the combined trauma", Bobby guessed..

"I thought you must have, you could barely talk to me about Hawaii. You even seemed uncertain how you actually got to the meeting place.

But now I'm not sure your memory loss wasn't ARRANGED.

Bobby went pale, Danny stared at Aaron. "What do you mean?

Just that Bobby was questioned by a lot of different people about events in Hawaii without me being present. He seemed to come out of that interview even more confused than before.

I can't be sure someone didn't do something to him"

Aaron looked solemnly at Bobby. "Even after so long Bobby you can barely even remember going to Hawaii .doesn't that strike you as kind of UNNNATURAL.

Yes you did witness some awful things but we had good times together in Hawaii you and I, surely you'd want to remember those."

"Hawaii was unfamiliar to me until I went down that road to the pineapple factory, then I just knew I had been there before. Then before at the Statue I remembered going to the lookout. But nothing else ever seemed familiar to me in Hawaii, Bobby told them in a shaky voice. If I hadn't been told where to look for that drawing I wouldn't have known."

"Yeah, we ARE talking rather ruthless people Bobby. If you had died around that time then things would have looked suspicious so making you forget might have been so much easier."

Anyway I thought it was all over at this point and they had won. To be honest I didn't really care as long as you were safe. My supposed death was a good price to pay for your continued happiness."

Danny looked over at Bobby who had his hand cuffed arms drawn up against his knees He was TRYING to be manly but Danny could see the tears.

This new agency though wanted to catch the man responsible and explained that now I was officially dead they would have to think of another method . With Giles critically injured, Alan dead and me supposedly dead there was nobody left that had originally uncovered this plot.

Now we all knew that there was information hidden somewhere. When this agency went over all the places Alan had contact with they came up with a name ,the Bennett trust. Now it wouldn't be hard for the enemy to get hold of this information so that's when the agency decided to use it as a trap.

.

They told me they'd have to use you and Danny as the catalysts.

I said no way. But then they told me they'd build in safeguards and have operatives working undercover so no harm would come to you.

I said okay but only if you were old enough to fend for yourselves.

They agreed to this stipulation. So I made a code with the Bennett trust name and wrote on the back for you Danny to contact Bobby in New York. Some agent smuggled it into Clara Williams house and put it into Danny's photo album.

I also wrote that letter and for the first time let Bobby know who his parents actually were. The letter did hold a version of the truth with links to contraband, the rest of the rest of it was mistruths. Unfortunately there was no direct way to say when Danny would find that code.

So it was only all these year later when Bobby triggered the trap by setting foot in Hawaii. Our enemy thinking he'd come to pick up the information decided to get their hands on it first, which is of course what we wanted. Nigel, Harry, Polly and Laurie were all working for our enemy . All adept at cons they were just the sort needed for this type of operation they were also easy to get rid of when the time came. None of them ever met our man but he was the boss Harry mentioned in his interview with Mc Garrett. Unfortunately FOR Giles our main man recruited his own son to try and stop you. They sold Nigel the idea that I had been responsible for his fathers shooting. The whole idea was that hopefully our main man wouldn't risk

having information in others hands and go for the boxes himself giving this agency the opportunity to ID him. They would use me to confirm the ID as they felt sure this person would have been around the base and with the platoon as some time.

"So was Giles actually helping the enemy, did he supply those drugs?, Danny asked

"They came from the Military but not specifically from Giles", responded Aaron looking searchingly at both of them like he was waiting for them to come to some conclusion.

"What about LEN, Bobby wanted to know. What was his role."

"Ah that might actually surprise you both but he was on your side". He was one of the undercover agents there to protect you..

"WHAT ",exclaimed Danny and Bobby,

" Yeah that whole letter business was just an excuse for him to stay near Nigel and the others.

It was the only thing I could think of. Len then stayed close to Nigel and played along.

He had to put on a good act of course and never ever reveal that he was actually working for my side. If he'd told you there was a chance you'd inadvertently have told the wrong person.

But there was something hidden at the pineapple factory," Bobby exclaimed.

"Yeah, something else Id arranged so Len wouldn't be seen as anything other than a crook."

"And don't worry he didn't end up in jail", Aaron added watching the frowns on Danny and Bobby's faces.

So I was watching in Hawaii to see who intervened in this case.

You were there", Bobby gasped.

"Oh yes and I saw this man that shocked me" It was then I understood finally why everyone had been afraid. Still it didn't prove anything he hadn't taken direct control just instructed others. We needed him to take direct control, to get caught out in a LIE and that process is now beginning.

Because all he found in the safety deposit box in Hawaii was old newspaper he decided the information must have been hidden in a DIFFERENT location.

I watched him for awhile and when he got on a plane and followed you to New York I began to suspect I was right. So he watched you and I watched you.

Now this man has never personally shown his face to you and that tells me something, I think you've probably seen him before."

Our man then made a discovery that almost sealed your fate. He found out there was a Bennett trust in New York

But is that real or just another trap", Danny inquired. , There are no boxes registered under mine, Alan's or Giles name. It'd be easy for them to also find out that information. So they have to suspect there is information definitely at this trust for the trap to work.

Now this agency had a key they'd confiscated from Giles so they decided to send it to you that so our main man would be tempted. I wrote a code hinting about lies and telling you cryptically where the key was hidden.

Now your trip to Hawaii Bobby established the fact that you could remember certain things about your time there 20 years ago, that fact along with the knowledge that information is hidden somewhere made this man nervous enough to contemplate KILLING you to shut the lid on this forever.

I decided to try and stop our main man killing you by sending that threat to Harriet, I thought she'd freak out ring your boss and you'd be safe being looked after by your own people. I left the note and code at her place because I guessed they wouldn't think of looking there. They know someone is helping you but not specifically who.

I was then going to get Patrick to pick you up and take you to a safe house until it was all worked out.

Unfortunately I didn't know Harriet had gone off in a blue funk.

When I realised nothing had happened and you were still under threat on the streets I had to resort to plan two. I took the blanket from Harriet's and left your shield to try and give the indication that the same person who threatened you abducted you.

I knew our main man would try and get his hands on you and if they made up some story then they might get trapped by evidence that indicated they were lying.

They came along and searched your apartment to see if you had got any information stashed there.

Then they were then going to wait until you returned. If you had been on stake out that night Bobby and returned home tired you wouldn't have stood a chance you'd have been shot and nobody really would have known why." Bobby shivered and swallowed nervously his eyes searching Aarons face.

I returned your car and keys because I wanted your colleagues to know you'd been abducted.

I'm sorry I drugged you Bobby but I knew you'd fight me off and I didn't have time for explanations then.

Aaron looked across at Patrick. I hoped the guy I suspected would take direct charge of the case, and this had happened. He has so far continued to avoid all contact with you.

I hoped he'd back off with the involvement of Manhattan South and 5-0, I know Mc Garrett and Kojak are two very tough individuals but unfortunately that hasn't happened.

Aaron looked seriously as Danny and Bobby, "Now we come to the final piece you need to know, the answer to why Alan was never pulled when it seemed his cover was blown, why it has been so difficult to prove anything against this man.

"I'm afraid it's a case of the people you thought were your friends are actually the enemy. The only way this man has been so successful and never got caught is that he WORKS for the government himself.

Danny looked horrified. "So the feds are the enemy", he gasped.

"Not all of them Danny, just one, he was once working for military intelligence himself which is how he knew about Alan. This man was obliged to investigate the disappearance of the weapons and so forth so he put Alan in undercover. Giles he used as a stool pigeon without compromising his own identity.

Now he never knew the feds were also investigating until much later when he went to work for them. That is why he eventually came after me, he figured that since both Alan and Giles had been my friends I HAD to know something.

"So what are we going to do", Danny pleaded. If you let Bobby go again he could get taken away by the feds and end up in the hands of the man wanting to get rid of him."

"You see the problem Danny. You don't accuse a man working for the government of TREASON without sufficient evidence."

Bobby yawned and swayed on his feet . Aaron looked worriedly at him.

"I think that's enough for tonight. I doubt even our enemy is still working at this time.

There's a room with two beds in there, Aaron gestured towards a closed door.

Why don't you both try to get some rest and we'll continue this in a few hours."

Danny wanted to protest but seeing how worn out Bobby looked made him pause.

"Right", he acknowledged.

They both got escorted by Patrick into the room. "Why are you involved in this", asked Danny as he sat onto the bed and waited for the big man to handcuff one wrist to the bed. "I work for that unnamed agency", Patrick stated. "Aaron was supposed to watch only on this one, but just couldn't help get involved.", the man frowned at Bobby.

Bobby wearily flopped on his bed . "Why do you have to keep us handcuffed, he demanded, we can't go anywhere." "Just a precaution", Patrick told him examining the bleeding scrapes on his wrists. You are both feisty cops and I dear say together you would be able to overpower me. Then you'd take things into your own hands, which wouldn't be good," Patrick told them mildly.

"Do you want me to give you something to help you rest", the big man offered.

No, go AWAY", Bobby stated bluntly.

The man nodded then exited the room. Danny clearly heard the lock click shut behind him.

"Well, he asked Bobby, do you believe him."

"I don't know, Bobby told him honestly, he sighed." It's been a bit of a shock to find he's alive and he's spun this fantastic story .But there's still a problem with it, the Bennett trust is a trap so they Can identify this guy right. Well that means they have no firm evidence against him. So how are they going to stop him."

Danny looked at Bobby."Your father said this agency got a key from Giles so maybe it does fit a box in this Bennett trust. The feds are jumpy about something and surely this main man is smart enough not to get caught in a lie.

I dear say though he won't go to trial, they'll probably just shoot him".

Bobby nodded unable to feel any sorrow toward this man.. "Try get some rest Bobby, you're not looking all that good", Danny told him.

"I feel worn out", Bobby admitted. "It's been a rough day".

Danny sighed. "Yeah Bobby it has". Danny looked over at his brother who had fallen into an exhausted slumber. Somehow Danny doubted it'd get any easier.

Theo Kojak jerked awake as the sun shone persistently in his eyes.

"Here Lt", Saperstein thrust a coffee into his hand

Theo sipped the disgusting coffee and forced himself off the bed. "Anything happen overnight regarding Crocker or Williams ", he asked Saperstein. "No Lt", the detective told him sadly.

Steve MC Garrett wandered into his office looking less than pristine. Theo doubted he ever gave his men much opportunity to see him look dishevelled.

"I've got the feds coming in at 9am to explain why someone was taking shots at Williams and Crocker when they were supposedly safe." ,He told the 5-0 boss.

"Good, growled Steve, they BETTER have some good answers"

"LT, Rizzo whizzed into the office all wide eyed and anxious . "WHAT", Theo demanded looking at his face.

"Harriet Crocker is outside wanting to see you", Rizzo told him.

Theo took a steadying breath knowing that interview in front of him wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Send her in Rizzo", he told the detective

Steve stood up waiting for the Lt to tell him to leave. When he didn't he leant himself against the wall figuring that maybe Theo Kojak wanted moral support.

"Theo, the lady that entered was about 5ft 8 and still attractive," What has happened to my boy", she was obviously anxious.

"Sit down Harriet, Theo invited. He waited until she sat. "The simple answer Harriet, is I'm afraid we DON'T know."

"He's not…Harriet swallowed and dabbed her eyes. "No, Theo quickly assured her, "Well we don't BELIEVE so". He gave a Harriet a quick run down of events.

Her face changed expression a few times. "Someone was in my apartment", she gasped. "Yes, though all they did was take a blanket and leave certain items."

Theo assured her.

"So Bobby is out there somewhere with that bastard half brother of his", she stated.

Steve Mc Garrett went red, he didn't like hearing Danny being called a BASTARD. "EXCUSE me mam, but that is uncalled for", he told her bluntly.

"And you are", Harriet asked her expression not giving an inch.

"Steve Mc Garrett, head of Hawaii five -0, Danny Williams boss", he stated firmly.

She looked him over calmly. "Yeah well you should have left him at home, Harriet stated harshly, "he should just stay away from Bobby."

"Harriet, Bobby is an adult and can decide for himself who he sees". Theo stated coldly.

"Theo, I'm sick of hearing the name Williams, my life was going FINE before I heard that name. First bloody Aaron and NOW"….Harriet suddenly wound down and went pale.

Steve Mc Garrett remembered Bobby telling him in Hawaii that his mother had claimed to have not heard the name Williams before.

"So you had heard the name," he accused. Harriet had suddenly clammed up.

"Look Harriet it might be important, Theo Kojak told her bluntly." There is old history behind Bobby's disappearance, going back to the time of Williams and Bobby's father."

"Alright, I knew Aaron left the military when he met me. He didn't talk much about that time and I supposed it must have been unpleasant so I didn't push him. He did however mention his friend's name." Friends as in plural", Kojak stated.

"Yeah Alan Williams and Giles Manton, hung around with them both. He told me Alan was alright but to be a bit careful if Giles Manton ever called. Never told me why though, "Harriet explained

"So why did you tell Bobby you'd never heard the name Williams", Theo asked her.

"Because I'm not stupid Theo, growled Harriet. When Aaron kept going off to Hawaii I at first thought he was just visiting his friend. But I smelt perfume on him a few times. It wasn't hard to figure that he was probably having an affair with Alan's wife. Alan rung a few times to talk to Alan and sounded all upset, I guess he found out and was MAD."

Do you expect me to tell Bobby that I knew all this time Aaron had an affair, knew also that there was possibly a child," Harriet started to sob.

Kojak and Mc Garrett exchanged glances. What a mess but neither of them could tell her the truth.

Knock ,knock, Theo actually jumped at the banging on his door. "WHAT", he yelled.

Rizzo came in and whispered something in his ear.

But before Theo could do anything about what he'd been told the subject of Rizzo's discussion had walked into the office.

"Lt, what are youdoing about the disappearance of Danny and Bobby", demanded Clara Wiliams. She froze then looking wide eyed at the woman whose photo she recognised from Bobby's mantle.

"Umm Harriet, Theo Kojak explained awkwardly this is….

" I know who she IS Theo", Harriet stated coldly

Steve looked surprised. "Exactly how do you know that"., he asked.

"Aaron, was looking at this newspaper clipping one time, it mentioned the death of Alan and his wife Cheryl in a fire. There was also a picture of young Danny with her", Harriet stated." Sure years have gone by, but the face is still similar.

Aaron wanted to go over and get Danny, bring up his friends child. I suspected there was some other connection to that child so told him he'd never see Bobby again if he did that."

Clara went red. "Why you SELFISH "…"LADIES please, demanded Theo that's enough our priority at the moment is ensuring both Danny and Bobby are found safe and well."

Both Clara and Harriet went quiet but glared daggers at each other from across the room.

"Now Harriet I have to ask you this , do you know what happened 20 years ago when Bobby visited Hawaii with his father."

Harriet wiggled in her chair. "He lied to me Theo, I suppose he got good at doing that, he told me he'd take Bobby camping"

It was only when I got contacted 1 week later when Aaron got shot that I found out that Bobby went to Hawaii. Bobby was really withdrawn though didn't even say anything for ages afterward.

Theo nodded , that didn't tell him anything. Harriet sighed. "I got calls from the feds as well after Aarons death, asking me the same thing, what was he doing in HAWAII. They also wanted to know if he had a safety deposit box registered in his name but I said no.

Clara stared at Harriet. "I got asked the same thing", she stated by the feds after Alan's death."

Steve and Theo exchanged lifted eyebrows

Clara and Harriet were ushered out and sent in different directions.

"So we come back to a safety deposit box", Steve stated.

"Yeah but they got that in Hawaii", Theo told him. "Hmm I wonder if they got what they want. Maybe that is the answer to this. If what they wanted was NOT in that box, then perhaps they think Bobby still has whatever it is."

"Yeah and somebody else wants that information badly enough to KILL to keep it quiet", Steve stated.

"Which brings us back to the fact Bobby is being used as bait by the feds", Theo Kojak growled. "I think I'm REALLY looking forward to hearing their explanation", his malice was obvious.

"Breakfast, gentlemen", Patrick offered. Danny felt his mouth water, he was very hungry and thirsty and guessed Bobby must be feeling the same. His brother though still lay on the bed obviously not feeling like moving around much.

"NO", Bobby told Patrick bluntly. "It's not poisoned or drugged, the big man stated. "I just want to get out of here", Bobby told him.

"We have to think of a way of keeping you out of the feds clutches."

Patrick stated. They know you went to the Bennett trust and will want to question you about why you went there. They'll also take you into THEIR custody using some story as an excuse."

"Only if they know where I am", Bobby told him. "Look I trust the LT and, he looked at Danny, Mc Garrett, to keep us safe."

"If I tell him the truth, he'll believe me"

"And exactly WHAT are you going to tell your LT", Aaron entered the room.

"Oh yeah Lt my long dead father abducted me and held me prisoner then he told me that this federal agent wants to kill me because he was responsible for selling illegal weapons to enemies of the US."

"Bobby he's not going to believe you", Aaron told him bluntly.

If both of you are not VERY careful in this you're going to end up dead and that's exactly what they WANT."

"

What about the Bennett trust, Bobby stated. "Ah well it has become a double trap now. They know you've already tried to go there, it was no coincidence that shooter was watching the back of that restaurant. That was very clever trying to throw them off the scent like that but ultimately they knew you'd go there at some time. Our own cleverness has backfired on us and all we have now is an opportunity for them to kill both of you.

Aaron kicked a few tables in fury. "It's NOT over yet sir", Patrick told him.

There must be some way we can still win.

I don't know Patrick, the only way I can see now is to put Danny and Bobby into PERMANENT protective custody. To do what was done to me."

"Yeah and this guy goes unpunished, Danny stated. If we just disappear Kojak and Steve may look for awhile but eventually they'll give up and this main man has a big smile on his face."

"Yeah, that bastard is clever alright. Either way he wins. If I let you go he's going to kill you for what you might know.

"What about this information our father was supposed to have. Where would it be? Danny asked. "Well it is possible Giles got that Key from Alan and kept it safe from our main man, But we seriously doubt that information is at the Bennett trust. Yet it IS somewhere, but I don't know where", he sounded frustrated.

"But you must , Bobby insisted, if you were that close to our father he would have left some clue for you."

Aaron looked thoughtful. "I've always thought the same thing. That's what's missing from this, somebody must know where that information is hidden."

His eyes sought Bobby's for an instance then looked away.

Let me go, Bobby insisted. "NO, Bobby I'm sorry but not this time"

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life hiding. I don't want to leave… Bobby thought about Liz.

"That lovely lass of yours", Aaron continued. Bobby looked angry, " have you been watching US as well", he snarled. "Bobby anybody could set you up, especially a lovely lass like that, so yes I did watch but came to the conclusion she's not working for them."

"Liz", Danny stated thoughtfully looking seriously at Bobby.. "What about her?" ,Bobby asked.  
"She wanted to hypnotise you so you could remember what happened all those years ago"

"I told you I'm NOT comfortable about the process Danny", Bobby cautioned.

"Bobby we're talking about a way to get something on this man, don't you WANT that", Danny couldn't understand Bobby's reluctance.

"No, its unnatural", Bobby stated.

"You don't have to have some stranger do it Bobby, Liz will work through it with you,' Danny pleaded

"You don't understand Danny", Bobby was now getting cross," I…"

"STOP", that was Aaron who was now standing almost directly in front of Bobby

Bobby kept his eyes firmly on the floor. "Look at me", Aaron prodded

Bobby ignored him, "LOOK AT ME", now he said it like a demand.

"Tentatively Bobby's eyes looked into Aarons.

"You shouldn't be this resistant Bobby, this seems to underline the fact something WAS done to you."

What was left of colour drained out of Bobby's face.

"Then despite how I feel I'm going to have to do it", he whispered

"You'll be taken into custody the minute I let you GO Bobby and I'm SORRY but I'm NOT making the same mistake twice."

"Only if they knew about it", Bobby argued . "Look I still trust the LT, if he knows the truth he won't stop until he gets this guy."

So I go to the precinct and Liz hypnotises me with just the Lt and Mc Garrett present.'

At least it might give us some evidence against this guy", Danny said firmly.

"Its risky and they could be keeping an eyes on Liz just in case you DID contact her,"Aaron warned

"Yeah well I'll have to be sneakier", Bobby stated

"No Bobby", Aaron told him, its too dangerous. "It's MY life, Bobby stated, and I want to live it."

Aaron sighed. "Alright". "Good , do you have a phone, I have some preparation to do", Bobby told him steadily. "Fine but Bobby there's something you need to know", Aaron actually put his hand on Bobby's shoulder and smiled when he didn't pull away. "I Can't come back from the dead, so you're going to have to keep my name out of things." Bobby stared at him then nodded

Danny relaxed it would be good to be free even if there was danger. Then he thought back over the conversation. "Umm what will I be doing", he asked tentatively.

"Staying here", Bobby told him firmly. "No", Danny insisted, you are NOT leaving me behind."

"Danny its me they want , its my fault they want you as well". Bobby told his brother

"Don't give me that rubbish", Danny shouted. "I'm been more happy than I ever have been since I found out you were my brother, don't TRY to take it away Bobby, just because you're scared for me."

Bobby looked down, "PLEASE Danny, stay here, trust me", he pleaded.

Danny looked at him and sighed.

"Okay", he finally relented. "but don't go do anything stupid Bobby, Danny told him firmly.

"You know me little brother", Bobby told him trying to be reassuring. "Bobby that was NOT the best thing to say", Danny grumpily stated.

Theo Kojak regarded the agent standing rigidly in his office. "Right, he demanded

"I want some answers. You specifically told the Captain Crocker was no longer in danger, then some sharpshooter tries to kill him and now he's gone missing and his brother along with him."

"You don't have him then", Kyle Harris stated firmly. "NO, do you?, Theo asked.

"No Lt not this time, I afraid that it looks like someone wants to ensure his silence."

Bobby couldn't believe he was actually sneaking into Manhattan South like this. Here he was dressed like a wino, even smelling like one. That Patrick was rather clever at make up. "Yes", the desk officer looked down his nose at him. "I have information on the Miller case for Sgt Vine", he told the guy.

"REALLY," the officer was disbelieving. "Yeah, does he want it or not" Bobby acted exactly like most snitches did with him.

The desk sgt sighed and went to the phone..

After talking for a few moments he said, 'You can go up to the squad room", he pointed up the stairs.

Bobby thanked the man and strolled up the familiar stairwell. Entering the squad room he found the older Sgt waiting. "Can we talk PRIVATELY", Bobby insisted,

I don't WANT to be seen here snitching on this guy by anyone."

Vine nodded and directed him to the interview room. He then left Bobby there while he got the appropriate documents for the statement.

As soon as Vine exited Bobby got up and stuck his ear to the other door of the room, it was connected to Lt. Kojaks office.

"You didn't do a very goog job of apprehending your man," the Lt was yelling.

"Look Lt, we did catch this guy but he must have had insurance, given a contract on Crocker to someone else."

Bobby felt himself go cold, out of the dim reaches of his mind he felt something flicker. He knew he'd heard that voice before. With great daring Bobby cracked open the door a little bit. He could see Mc Garrett leaning against the wall and the Lt sitting on his own desk leaning in front of this guy.

Then the Lt leaned back and Bobby got a clear view. He quickly slid the door shut his heart hammering against his chest. The guy looked different, older maybe, but Bobby had seen him before. Bobby closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, he now knew that his father had spoken the truth.

"Are you alright", that was Vine coming into the room, papers in hand.

"Yeah, need some drink, you know", he whispered shakily to the Sgt.

Vine nodded. "Well Sir, if you tell me what you know".

Bobby was beginning to feel in a panic. Even here in disguise he was to close to that man. All he wanted to do now was get away. He closed his eyes and slumped against the wall.

Vine sighed and hauled him up. "Why don't we let you dry out a bit first", he told the supposed wino as he led him away.

Vine took him to the med bay and sat him in one of the chairs. "Here have some coffee", he held out of cup to the wino.

Bobby took it gratefully and sipped. Al Vine felt frustrated he'd really wanted to get some info on Millar and street contacts like this guy could provide the break in the case he needed. But the guy was obviously still drunk, he was trembling. Al looked at the hands holding the coffee. The nails was clean and neat with no yellow staining visible. They were also holding the mug of coffee very steady. Yet the guy looked hung over. Al frowned something was DEFINITELY not quite right here.

Telling the attendants not to let the guy stray he left him sitting there while he went to find the Lt.

Bobby didn't feel confident he'd totally convinced Vine. He knew he'd go to the Lt with suspicions and hopefully the Lt would come to him.

He closed his eyes leaning back into the chair.

Lt Theo Kojak had finally let the agent leave. The man swore he'd told him everything and demanded that Theo contact him if they found Bobby.

Theo though wanted Bobby right where he knew he was safe, though he didn't say so to the agent.

"Lt, Vine approached him,. "Yeah Al, Theo inquired. 'This wino turned up a few minutes ago claimed to have info on the Millar case."

"Is he kosher?", the Lt. asked. "Maybe, Al mused" but there's something a bit off about him. Looks like a wino, smells like a wino, yet his nails are clean and straight no staining. He also held his coffee steady though he did look like he was on the point of collapse".

"Hmm someone disguising their true identity perhaps afraid to give evidence ", Theo wondered out loud. "Let's see this wino of yours Al."

Theo was taken to the med bay where he found the said wino asleep on the bed. He picked up one long fingered hand and examined it carefully. "You're right Al, these hands don't belong to any wino. Theo explored further up the arm pushing back the winos sleeve.

His wrists were bandaged but blood could be seen seeping through the bandage.

Bobby felt the pulling and snapped his eyes open. "Lt", he gasped in his normal voice.

"BOBBY", the Lt exclaimed.

Bobby just nodded. Theo Kojak looked at his detectives withdrawn demeanour and shaking form and was worried.

"Kid, lets get you looked at in a hospital", the Lt insisted

"NO', Bobby pulled away trembling and anxious.

Theo Kojak had never seen Bobby Crocker quite as scared as he was at that moment.

"Alright" he soothed. "Can you answer some questions for me Bobby", the Lt began

Bobby just nodded. "Did you get abducted again? Nod, "By the same people?, nod

Do they still have Williams, nod. "Are they threatening him", Shake, interesting thought Theo. "Are they making you do something against your will", shake.

Hmm Theo was puzzled. Bobby gave the impression of someone clearly TERRIFIED, yet it didn't seem like it was his captors he was afraid of.

If I get some mug books can you identify these people for me? Theo asked Bobby.

shake, they still wore masks, Theo asked. Bobby shook his head making Theo Kojak frown.

"Bobby can you TALK to me", the Lt insisted. I need to know what's going on".

Bobby shook his head and just about jumped up to the roof in fright when the med bay door opened.

"Lt, it was Rizzo, "Liz Morton's here to see you, says its URGENT."

"Sure I'll be right there", Theo Kojak stated.

"Al stay with Bobby, Theo instructed. Bobby placed his hand on the Lts arm. Lt please doesn't tell the feds I'm here", he whispered.

Bobby you're not here , all I have is some wino sleeping of a binge. Just relax and I'll come back soon." ,the Lt told him reassuringly

"Al DON'T let him leave and see if you can check for injuries", Theo instructed firmly.

He hurried back to his office where the lovely Liz waited. Theo shut the door.

"Yes Liz", he inquired. "Theo ,Bobby rung me about 15 minutes ago. He told me he and Danny were alright but would I do something for him."

Theo thought about Bobby Crocker down in Med bay and wondered what Liz was going to say. "I said okay. He told me he was going to agree to the hypnosis but it had to be done here with only you present. Bobby then told me I had to get to the precinct without anyone knowing. He said someone was definitely FOLLOWING me. So I arranged for a taxi to pick up Gina and sent her to his café while I sneak out with a headscarf on and come here. He said not to talk to anyone but you and Theo he sounded REALLY weird."

"He's here Liz, disguised as a wino down in med bay. He's acting really freaked out and I haven't got much out of him", Theo told her.

Come on you better come see him.", Theo took Liz out into the squad room and thanked her for her time in front of all his detectives then he pretended to go to the Captains office while Liz pretended to leave. They both however got together and went to med bay.

"Honey", Liz gripped Bobby's hand and looked at him in concern. "Are you MAD at me", Bobby whispered. "No honey as long as you're alright, I'm not mad, though we do have things to discuss if you want to think about a PERMANENT relationship with me," Liz told him honestly.

Bobby nodded. Liz looked worriedly at the Lt. "are you hurt Bobby", Liz ran her hands down him tenderly. "Please don't do that Liz, Bobby begged unable to focus when Liz touched him like that. "Sorry, Liz apologised.

"His wrists are bleeding Al explained, looks like he's been in cuffs.

Al nodded his head at Liz and Theo and they moved away from Bobby a bit.

"He's not acting totally with it. I couldn't find any needle marks, so I don't think drugs are the cause."

"No, Liz agreed, it looks like Bobby's in shock".

"Well he has been abducted TWICE now, Theo stated. Still he mused Bobby's behaviour had him worried. "Right, said Liz, why don't we get down to why you got me here."

Bobby made himself sit up. "You don't have to hypnotise me to get me to remember what happened in Hawaii because I already know", he stated. But to prove I'm NOT making it up you better do it anyway." Strangely now the impulse to resist had gone washed away by seeing that face in the Lts. office.

"It's alright if you get Mc Garrett, in fact we might need another witness", Bobby told them.

"He'll rip your head off Bobby, Theo warned. He's pretty sure you led Williams astray." "I DID", confirmed Bobby ,so he has a reason to be angry but we still need him here."

Theo left the room and went and got Mc Garrett telling him just that there was a witness to Danny and Bobby's abduction.

Steve did in fact want to rip Bobby's head off when he found out who was in the med bay but Theo Kojak stood in his way. So he had to be content with a GLARE.

"Right Liz, I'll ensure we're not interrupted , do what you need to prepare Bobby."

"All you really need to do Bobby is get you to try to relax", Liz told her boyfriend.

"I don't think you've got much chance of THAT", Bobby told her ironically

Liz ran him through some breathing exercises then when she though he was relaxed enough. Put him into the hypnotic trance.

"Bobby you're 14 and your visiting Hawaii can you tell me what you see ,"Liz requested

Bobby started talking about landing in Hawaii with his father and about some of the sights he'd seen. Everything sounded normal until….

"Bobby you must do what I tell you, understand", Aaron had told him forcefully.

"But Dad I don't want to go horse riding, you know I don't like the beasts, Bobby protested.

"You'll be with kids your own age Bobby and they'll make sure you don't fall off." Aaron just wanted his son to co operate.

"They'd probably think it was funny if I did, city boy falling off a horse, Bobby explained.

"Come on Bobby PLEASE, Aaron begged.

"Are you going to see your fancy woman dad", Bobby stated blandly. "WHAT", Aaron was totally shocked. "Well mom seems to think you have some fancy woman in Hawaii, I heard her talking to Mrs Rogers about it once", Bobby told him calmly.

"Despite what your mother might think Bobby I don't have nor have ever had a fancy woman in Hawaii", he told his son. "I have a business meeting tonight and YOU can't come".

"You mean police business", Bobby sounded excited and Aaron cringed.

"Yeah, though look Bobby, it's not fun and games its SERIOUS. He looked around. "I shouldn't tell you this but I used to work for the federal agency I worked on a very important case for them. Some friends DIED because of this case and I want to catch the person responsible. I'm meeting a man who might know something about their deaths.", Aaron figured Bobby was old enough to know what he was doing.

"OH", Bobby was all wide eyed. "Is it DANGEROUS dad", he asked nervously.

"YEes, but I don't think I'll get shot or anything, I just don't want you anywhere near.", he told Bobby.

"Alright Dad, I'll GO horse riding but I'm SURE I'll hate it,"Bobby told him.

"Ah Bobby, give it a chance, you'll get to meet lots of boys", Aaron pleaded."

Bobby nodded and went nervously but rather intrigued to the van where the other teens waited.

They stopped to pick up more teens and Bobby got out to stretch his legs and look at the sights over Hawaii. He was standing there in the dark metres from the van when he got grabbed.

Powerless to do anything Bobby was quickly thrown into the back of a truck and driven away.

"He got ABDUCTED in Hawaii ", Steve gasped. "Yeah SSH", Theo stated ,we'll miss something.

The next thing Bobby saw was a deserted building site. A man approached." What are you doing", he demanded. "I'm taking insurance Giles . Crocker hasn't backed off even though he's not an agent anymore, he's ANNOYING me. Plus he's getting too close. So now he's going to do what I tell him or his little boy here is going to SUFFER.", the man growled.

"I didn't agree to this Kyle. All I said I would do was get Aaron here, Giles stated in fear.

"What did you THINK would happen Giles, Aaron and I would have it out and he might get lucky and kill me. That WOULD please you I know. You're mine Giles and don't you forget it. Of course if you choose to be free, just let me know and I'll remove you from my employment, Kyle gestured with the gun, PERMANENTLY.

Giles backed off. "The kids seen your face", he told the agent.

"So I'm going to fix it so nobody will believe him even if he does remember what happened tonight", Kyle held Bobby bruisingly tight not caring that the kid was white faced in fear.

"What do you mean even if he does remember, what are you going to DO with him", Giles begged.

"Don't worry Giles it's not YOUR concern unless you prefer me to have Nigel instead," the malice was obvious.

"No, no, you LEAVE him alone, understand", Giles begged.

'Of course, that's our deal isn't it, the agent laughed, Your family gets to be safe.

You're a BASTARD, Giles stormed. Kyle laughed, "of course Giles, how could I be ANYTHING else.

"Now go get everything ready for our arrival". Giles turned away his head down beaten. Kyle laughed pushing Bobby to the ground.

He was still laughing when Giles Manton hit him over the head.

He then rushed and untied Bobby. "GO NOW", he stated, forget everything you saw today.

But my dad, Bobby sobbed, he's coming here" "Yes but I can help him, I'm not pandering to that BASTARDS tune any more, Giles kicked the man on the ground.

Bobby was frozen not wanting to leave his father in possible danger.

"Trust me kid", Giles took something out of his pocket, "here this is for you", he put it something in Bobby's hand and closed his fist."

Bobby went to open his hand. "Don't look now, just get away from here" Giles begged.

"What is it" Bobby asked. "A present from your father, Giles explained.

"Dad, why didn't he give it himself", Bobby was puzzled.

"Tell him what I said and ask him to explain", was all he got in reply.

"Now go, I don't want you to SEE what I'm about to do.", he gestured to the man on the ground.

Bobby stumbled away until he fell amongst the rubble crying. He couldn't help looking back though. Giles had a gun raised and was pointing it down at the man called Kyle. Something moved in the distance and Giles turned away. Bobby wanted to shout but was frozen in fear when the man on the ground taking advantage of the distraction shot Giles in the head.

Bobby held his breath as Kyle stumbled to his feet, he looked around at the rubble.

He then approached Giles and patted him down as though searching then he took his gun putting another one in its place.

Then lurching and staggering Kyle walked amongst the rubble, gun in hand.

Bobby lay amongst the ruins fist in his mouth to stop the sobbing.

Hearing some noise Kyle began to walk away but then stopped and shouted into the nothingness. "Kid you had better forget everything you saw or heard otherwise I'm COMING AFTER you and dear old Daddy won't be able to keep you safe. He then stomped off leaving one very shaken Bobby sobbing quietly.

.It was ten minutes later that his father had found him."

Kojak and Steve sat stunned thinking all the surprises had happened until Bobby continued talking stating that days later in New York he'd seen the man named Kyle again. He was a federal agent who'd questioned him about what he'd seen in Hawaii.

Bobby had refused to even speak to him screaming and yelling. Kyle had grabbed him and injected him with something. When he woke up Bobby couldn't remember much about his time in Hawaii, he could though still say that his father was dead.'

"Right Liz, can I ask him about who kidnapped him recently" Kojak wanted to know.

"Sure Theo, Liz responded.

"Bobby think about your abduction, did you recognise anything about the person who took you."Theo asked.

"YES, Bobby responded. "Can you describe him", Bobby gave a perfect description of Patrick. "Did he say who he was", Theo asked.

"He works for some government agency", Bobby stated .

"Okay and the second guy, can you describe him."

Deep down in Bobbys subconscious he heard the voice of his father. They're going to ask you to identify your abductors. Now I'm only an advantage to you if they think I'm dead. Alive I could damage this case because of those old allegations I was responsible for Giles and Alan's deaths. You can be sure they'd dredge up evidence from somewhere to prove their case and your testimony would mean nothing.. Then we'd both end up dead eventually.

So I'm going to teach you to RESIST that question.

"I Can't he wore a mask", Bobby insisted. "Alright Bobby", Theo stated.

"Now this man Kyle have you seen him before".

"Yes he was just in your office", Bobby reported

" You realise who he's TALKING about don't you", Steve Mc Garrett stated to Theo Kojak. "Kyle HARRIS, chief of the federal agency."

Kojak immediately saw the implications. "If we accuse hi of anything we have to be DAMN sure, it'd be a HELL of a scandal."

"Yeah it might not even be PUBLICALLY admitted", Steve remarked.

"What sort of proof do we actually have", Theo mused." Bobby's testimony is not going to hold much weight. Giles Manton has brain damage and would get picked apart on any witness stand."

What about this information at the Bennett trust", Steve asked.

"The Bennett trust was always a lie", Bobby chipped in tiredly." It was set up by this other agency to try and ensnare Kyle. Hoping to draw him out and get him to do enough to incriminate himself. But he kept back too much got others to act for him.

He's already tried to shoot me for going near the Bennett trust and you can be sure he'll try AGAIN.

"So there's no evidence", Theo stated.

"Well I do have this, Bobby held out the key.

"So is there ANYTHING there" Theo prompted. "I don't think so Bobby stated, "surely Kyle could have checked."

Yet both Clara and Harriet were asked about a box", Steve reminded them.

"Well if there IS another box nobody seems to know where it is", Theo told them.

Bobby was thinking fast. He now remembered clearly Giles closing his hand around something. "ask your father", of course in the panic he'd forgotten to ask just slipped whatever it was in his pocket.

Neither Mc Garrett or Kojak had asked about what he'd be given yet, or perhaps they thought he didn't know. Bobby suddenly felt cold ,maybe it wasn't the key that had prompted the attempt on his life. Maybe everyone was right all along, he knew the answer.

Theo Kojak saw Bobby shivering. "Right, he stated. You kid will NOT be going anywhere. I presume you can CONTACT this other agency because I need to talk to them.'

Bobby nodded and handed over a piece of paper with a phone number.

"We'll go talk to this guy", Theo stated. "In the mean time we might as well make use of the doctor we have got. Liz check him out.

Theo leaned down over Bobby, "Crocker, he growled, you will now do EXACTLY what I tell you. No more going off on your own and No more concealments. I can understand why you didn't say anything about your feelings toward the feds but you still can't act on your own."

Bobby swallowed. He'd guessed he'd get that lecture so he probably better tell them the thing he'd just realised.

'I know where the information is hidden Lt", Bobby told them.

Kojak looked at him. "How?, he asked. "Remember I said Giles gave me something from my father."

'Yes", Steve mc Garrett stated," what was it?

"I was too shaken to look at first but later on I got changed and had a shower, then I remembered I'd put whatever it was in my pocket, "Bobby paused feeling tired.

"TELL US", demanded Mc Garrett.

"It was a paper written in the code. It said "Aaron's son knows the truth".

"So what is it that you know", Steve demanded.

"I DON'T know anything, you see that note was in the new code, known only to two people, my father and Alan Williams. Yet dad didn't know about its existence ,so….. Bobby paused again.

"It was from ALAN", Kojak finished. "Yeah you see from what the agency told me Giles was there when Alan Williams died so maybe Alan gave him something" ,Bobby continued," Dad came along as well but only later."

I think Giles also knew the one fact that solves this whole thing", Bobby actually smiled slightly. "Don't draw it out, demanded Steve.

"Remember I'm not Aarons son. He's BURIED in a cemetery of which I know the location," Bobby finished.

"Yes but surely that Hawaiian letter cancels that out, your father TOLD everybody you weren't his son.", Steve mentioned.

"Yeah that's right ", acknowledged Bobby. But I went with him to Hawaii I was a witness to a shooting, they must have thought that note referred only to me.

So all we need is a very good plan to distract our Kyle while its checked whether your theory is Right.", Theo concluded.

"First things first I want to go talk to Danno, make sure he IS safe", Steve demanded.

"Alright let's go make the call", Theo agreed. "Bobby the doors GUARDED", the Lt reminded him as he left him in the med bay.

"Right Honey", Liz stated as soon as they were gone, "take your clothes off".

"LIZ", protested Bobby ,. "Honey, its purely for professional reasons", but she smiled at him and whispered, "this time", into his ear.

Theo connected the phone up to the speaker. He had briefed Captain Mc Neil on what they'd heard and now the three of them were clustered around the phone.

Theo dialled. "IS that Patrick", he looked at the name on the paper, "SMITH", he continued ironically.

"YES, the big man acknowledged .

"This is Lt Theo Kojak could we speak with detective Williams please?'

"Certainly", Patrick stated ,there was a paused then, "Hello", Dannys voice was clear and firm. "Danno", Steve was relieved," I thought for a moment you were going to miss the surf at the pipe." Theo Kojak looked puzzled by the comment. But Danny knew it was Steve's code ,a way of finding out if he was safe without the enemy guessing.

"Yeah well the winds not right at the moment", Danny stated. Steve nodded that meant everything WAS alright otherwise Danny would have said "the surfs up".

"So when can we have you back Danno", Steve wanted to know.

"Soon Mc Garrett", Steve and Theo traded glances the voice had changed.

"You'd be the second guy", Kojak confirmed. "Yes, you can call me John Brown", Aaron told them. "You guys are even worse about cloak and dagger", remarked Steve.

"Gentlemen I presume You know what we are dealing with here, if he finds out our true names he could do something to STOP us, " Aaron told them forcefully.

"Alright , Kojak acknowledged, Bobby has given us a possible location for this information that is supposed to hang this guy".

"HE HAS", Aaron was stunned. "Yeah under hypnosis he remembered what happened in Hawaii. Kyle Harris abducted him for the purpose of using him against his father. Giles Manton intervened and gave Bobby something he'd got from Alan."

Kojak finished the story leaving Aaron shaking his head. Why had it never occurred to him to look in the grave. Alan could have easily had something buried there knowing Aaron would visit. The key must have come from Alan but this agency hadn't known where it was for, hence they'd used the Bennett trust.

Or maybe they had suspected Bobby did know and used him and Bobby.

That knowledge made Aaron shiver.

What if Bobby was stuck between TWO agencies who wanted to use him for their own means.

"We'll arrange to get the information, Aaron was all told him. Then we'll think up a plan and give this bastard what he deserves".

Aaron though was already thinking up plans of his own.

Steve raised his eyebrows, it sounded almost personal to this guy. Steve supposed though that this man was an agent himself and was offended another agent was destroying their reputation.

Bobby let warm water fall over him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to leave when he'd asked to come here, that was why he'd left Danny behind.

He was still pretty shaken up about finding out his father was still alive. Even though Alan was biologically his father Aaron Crocker was the man who deserved the name father. He'd put himself in danger for Bobby and even though he'd technically caused Bobby to be in danger, Bobby couldn't find it in his heart to BLAME him.

"Honey, you all right in there?", Liz inquired from outside the curtain. 'Yeah Liz, just a bit worn out and numb, he acknowledged. "It's only natural Bobby, Liz soothed.

"Yeah", Bobby stated ironically. "Thanks for everything Liz", Bobby told her warmly. "its alright Honey, but I think we do need to practice a bit more on communication, I know you didn't want to involve me in your problems but if we want to have a relationship together then your going to have to trust me, Liz stated seriously.

"I know Lizzy, I'm SORRY about the other night, I thought id just slip over the road find out if information was there and slip back. It kinda went a bit wrong ", he reflected.

"Yeah well Gina and Kellie think I'm MAD for still seeing you,"Liz told him.

Bobby poked his head out of the shower. "Liz I do want us to have something more. There are things you need to know but please can we talk about them later."

"I'm going to hold you to that Bobby", Liz warned. "I wouldn't EXPECT anything else babe", Bobby told him leaning over to kiss her.

"EXCUSE me", Bobby leapt back, but the Lt had this smile on his face. "Sorry if I interrupted something", Theo stated insincerely."

"How's he doing Liz", Theo asked

""A few new bumps and bruises including one to the back of the head, he's still rather shaky, Liz stated frankly.

"Well we should have your brother back soon Bobby, Theo told him. Patrick SMITH is about to make a personal appearance." It seems though that John Brown is a bit SHY", the Lt was watching Bobby carefully.

Bobby didn't trust himself to speak and just shrugged.

"Danno", Steve shook his seconds hands warmly when he walked into the Lts office accompanied by this huge man. "Mr Mc Garrett, Lt, Captain, Patrick greeted. He held out an ID. "This should explain more, he stated. "You didn't bring Mr BROWN, Steve asked. He was sure something was going on, one agent not making an appearance worried him. "Ah the problem is gentlemen that Mr Brown and Mr Harris know each other, so its best if he doesn't come here right now, Patrick told them.

"Ah I thought it almost sounded personal", Steve remarked.

"Getting down to the nitty gritty Theo interposed, DID you check the cemetery.

YES, stated Patrick ,and Mr Brown now has what we need, he told them. There Is enough proof in what we discovered to put Mr Harris away for a long time".

"why do I have this feeling that is NOT going to happen", Steve stated mildly.

"You're right MC Garrett its NOT, Patrick was giving it to them straight. All we needed was proof it WAS definitely him. We will then get all his contacts and so forth straight from the horses mouth."

"He's not just going to walk into a trap", Kojak stated, he's obviously NOT a stupid man"

"He'll come if you ring and tell him you found Sgt Crocker, Patrick said calmly

"NO WAY, the Lt was firm. "I'm not letting him near Bobby"

"look Lt, he won't just come for Williams here, it is Bobby he ultimately wants."

Patrick stated.

"You kidnapped him to protect him from them now you want to throw him in their path.", exclaimed the disbelieving Steve.

"Do IT", chipped in Bobby's voice as he came to join them looking pale and worn.

"I SAID no way sergeant" , admonished Kojak. "Come on Lt, I want to take this guy out", Bobby's fierce glare made Kojak realise he was serious.

"You'll fall flat on your face within five minutes Bobby", Kojak told him.

"Patrick is right, Mr Harris won't come unless you use me", Bobby bandied back.

"NO",the Lts voice was firm. Danny and Steve didn't interrupt deciding this argument was personal. "THEO PLEASE", Bobby threw his boss his best lost puppy dog look.

Theo Kojak scowled, he supposed Bobby did have a RIGHT to see this through. The kid hardly ever used his first name unlike the older Sgt Vine.

.

"Lt we need to act NOW, as soon as the feds know Bobby is here they'll be along with an order to take him into custody and unless you WANT a whole lot of trouble you're going to have to oblige."

Theo Kojak sighed "Alright", he conceded.

"Why don't I call him, Bobby stated. He went to the phone and dialled. 'Can I speak to Kyle Harris please, tell him its Robert Crocker".

. "Detective Crocker, where are you", the voice matched the one Bobby had heard earlier.

"SHUT UP, Bobby stated harshly. "LOOK I KNOW WHAT YOU DID ALL THOSE YEARS AGO, ABDUCTION AND MURDER NOT TO MENTION SELLING WEAPONS. "

Kyle laughed, "yeah and who's going to BELIEVE you detective".

"Well I have this key and I'm going to use it to get the evidence, Bobby kept his voice firm.

Another laugh, "If you're talking about the BENNETT trust, there's nothing there detective."

"REALLY", Bobby stated." You came after me for a reason, not because of what you thought I had but what I might KNOW. Oh not just about you, but about where information was hidden. That day in Hawaii at the construction site, Giles Manton told me where it was. You THOUGHT it was in Hawaii and concocted that plan but that information was here all the time and Now I'm going to get it and you CANT stop me.' I dare you to come in person Kyle because frankly I think all this cloak and dagger on your part is just cowardice. Come look me in eye or are you too chicken."

Bobby slammed down the phone.

"I think you hooked him," Patrick stated with a smile.

"Now all we have to do is go to the Bennett trust and wait", Patrick smiled.

Patrick was ushered out for coffee. Bobby slumped into the Lts chair as soon as he'd left.

"Right, Bobby, I'm going to put a wire on you so…Theo began then stopped when he realised by Bobby's posture that he'd actually passed out.

Kyle Harris stared at the phone, why that little PUNK of a detective thinking he could give him ORDERS. Well he had a surprise for that detective, a permanent one, then this would be over and he could retire in peace with his hidden money.

Whistling to himself he began to clean his gun.

"I don't know why I'm agreeing to this", Kojak told Bobby when he'd managed to revive him somewhat. "Well this time it should be over", Bobby told him wincing as the Lt taped the wire to his chest.

Bobby then joined Danny , Patrick and Mc Garrett. They went to the car park where the Lt ushered Bobby to his car and Danny and Steve went with Patrick.

Danny and Bobby walked side by side into the trust with the others following behind.

Bobby handed the key over to the man on the desk. "All of you can't go back there", he protested. "Look Patrick stated, Kyle will be my prisoner, why don't you Mc Garrett, take the front and you Lt. the back to make sure he doesn't get away.

"I'll keep our friends safe in the vault", he smiled reassuringly.

Kojak and Steve traded glances then nodded. "Good, lets get this show on the road".

Patrick took Bobby and Danny into the vault . Bobby scanned the box numbers until he found the one corresponding to the key.

"Here it is", he stated putting in the key. "Why don't you stop right there", Kyle Harris stepped out of the shadows gun levelled at the group.

Bobby looked pale as he stared into the face of the man who'd caused so much pain to him and Danny.

"You'll never get out of here", Danny told Kyle fiercely standing himself right in the front of his brother. "Danny move", Bobby protested.

"NO", Danny stated firmly. Kyle laughed. "Ohh that's sweet", he stated mockingly.

"But you're going to die too Williams just like your father."

Kyle shoved Danny aside and grabbed hold of Bobby and pulled him close, he patted him down. "Let's take care of our listening ears first", he pulled the wires off Bobby.

"Naughty ,naughty", he slapped Bobby's face hard, but all he got was a fierce glare.

"Well who wants to be first?, Kyle gestured toward all of them with the gun.

"You", click Aaron had walked up behind Kyle and was pointing a gun to his head.

Kyle looked uncertain for the first time. "So you must be the mysterious helper, Kyle stated. "Oh there's nothing mysterious about me", Aaron stepped around until Kyle could see his face.

The agent frowned. "Surely you recognise me Kyle, Aaron taunted. "But", Kyles eyes were wide with shock. "But what Kyle, didn't he tell you I was still alive", Aaron stated calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kyle whispered. "Our friend there, Aaron gestured to Patrick. "You know I didn't think you could act alone in this scheme, you had to have a contact on the outside. When you found out I worked for the feds you were worried that I knew something so you used Giles to contact me. You had a hold on his family so he had no choice but to obey. But Giles had outlived his usefulness and you wanted someone else. As a street cop I had contacts to some people you could sell your ill gotten gains . So you were going to hold Bobby's safety over my head, get me to take Giles place. You were probably going to make me shoot him just to get a hold on me. But Giles betrayed you, saved someone else's son.

Then when you realised Bobby could ID you the plan to kill me and leave him vulnerable was put in place. It was then that Patrick here had a brilliant plan.

He decided to save my life become my best buddy. He was sure either I or Bobby knew the location of that information . He wanted to get his hand on it for a different reason.

I nearly fell for it, Bobby remembered the crucial information and we retrieved the safety deposit box and put it here.

'Poor old Kyle, you betrayed us, but in the end someone betrayed you."

"Kyle's eyes sought Patrick and suddenly Bobby and Danny were facing another gun.

"Shut up", growled Patrick.

"Patrick you knew", Kyle spat. "Don't you get it Kyle, he kept it from you because he wants to take over. He saved me so I would help him trap my own son. Patrick is a patient man he didn't care how long he had to wait because he knew you were just getting richer.

He knew I would not risk being seen in public and thought I'd stay behind so all he'd have to do is shoot you and come out of this a hero. He'd take Bobby and Danny back to where I was hiding out with the excuse of going over the information with them. Then he'd shoot all of us and blame it on your so far undiscovered partner . I'm sure he even had someone lined up to fill that role.

You know I liked Patrick for awhile. " Aaron kept his voice firm and the gun to Kyle's head never wavered.

"I don't' care if you kill him Aaron", Patrick stated calmly not bothering to pretend anymore. But you'd care if I killed him", his gun levelled on Bobby. "He may be Allan's biologically but he's STILL your son in here", Patrick gestured to his heart.

Aaron smiled. "Patrick I guessed you were involved in this, so don't you think I also made some means to protect everyone."

Patrick squeezed his trigger but all he got was a click.

"I can still kill them", he stated, "especially him", he gestured to Bobby," he's hardly in any shape to defend himself."

Kyle Harris's hand moved, then came up to point a gun at Patrick.

"You double crossing scum", he spat.

"It makes sense when you know his real last name, Aaron stated conversationally, Patrick Manton, Giles half brother. Family things are always personal Kyle. You mess with someone's family you unleash a side you never usually see. You threatened Giles family and now his relatives going to kill you and take over. Kind of ironical don't you think".

"You deserve each other", Aaron told Kyle and Patrick.

"Come on Kyle, we can both still get out of this, do what we intended. This time stupid Aaron put the information here so we can wipe out the history and all those involved", Patrick had a pleading look in his eye now.

"I could never trust you again, Kyle stated, "you lied to me all along. I gave you the key I'd taken from Giles so I'd finally end this and make both of us rich. But no ,you want it all for yourself."

"Come on Kyle you were never going to share anything. You killed my half brother. threatened my nephew and in the end you would have killed me. So I lied big deal, takes a liar to know a liar", Patrick scowled.

"Yeah well at least I'm not a dead liar", Kyle pulled the trigger blasting the large man backward.

"Stop it", Aaron smacked the hand holding the gun and was trying to gain control hoping neither Danny or Bobby would act. "So what now Aaron.? Queried Kyle. "We continue, open the box Bobby", Bobby pulled out the safety deposit box and opened it. He tipped the contents out on one of the desks. Danny moved slowly to look at the papers , "it seems my father did have quite a lot of evidence on your activities, he rifled amongst the papers then his eyes widened as his hands found something else. "Holy cow is that real", Bobby stated as a diamond brooch fell out of the pile. "Yeah its real ," Kyle sighed

"No wonder Patrick was so keen to get his hands on that information", Bobby remarked.

"Yeah this will have to be discretely returned to its country of origin. I'm sure my employers will take care of it, Aaron told them

"Oh and who exactly do you work for", Kyle asked. "The same people I always have, the feds", replied Aaron, I never stopped working for them. It was quite a good cover as a normal police officer and I got handed a lot of street information which was of immense use. It was always suspected that the main man had to be someone important but nobody knew exactly who. With me supposedly dead I could act without tipping off our enemy."

"So you're taking me into custody or are you just going to shoot me"Kyle queried.

"He's not going to kill you I am", Bobby had his gun out now levelled at the man in front of him.

"Bobby NO", Danny stood in his way. "get out of my way Danny", Bobby growled.

"Stop it Bobby, Aaron shouted. You do that and you become like him". Don't you think he wants that, you'll go to jail and end up like poor Giles a pawn in his game."

Kyle's hand snaked down his leg reaching for his second concealed gun. Aaron had lowered his own gun distracted by the noise around him.

The gun was pulled forward, aimed and bang.

Kyle fell to the ground as Aaron refocused his attention and shot him.

Bobby shakily let Danny take the gun from his hand. "Look I understand the impulse perfectly Bobby, he told him, "but we are due a lot more years together."

"So what now", Danny continued. "We go out and explain this to everyone" Aaron stated." You're coming too", Bobby was surprised. "After a few changes yes", Aaron replied. He then got out a small kit and began to disguise his face.

It was a wary threesome that approached the Lt and Steve where they were yelling with the agents around them. "Gentlemen QUIET", yelled Aaron.

Everything immediately went silent. The Lt and Steve regard this man steadily.

"I'm Agent Brown", Aaron told them. "Here is all the information you need on the activities on Kyle Harris and his associates. I'm afraid the man himself is no longer available to answer any charges."

"What about Patrick Smith," asked Steve. "he was working for Kyle", Danny told him seriously," if Agent Brown hadn't intervened we'd probably be dead."

"I guess we owe you a lot then," Kojak stated staring at the man, he was sure there was something vaguely familiar about him.

"Its my job Lt", Aaron stated steadily.

"Kid now everything's over you're on leave. I don't want to see you at work until you get cleared," Kojak told him seriously. "When you come back we have a few things to discuss". Bobby cringed figuring that meant getting yelled at.

Aaron escorted them both to the car. "I guess this is good bye", Bobby stated sadly. "You'll go back to your other life."

"Oh its not good bye Bobby, I'll see you around, how about the place where we found the information." Bobby nodded.

Two days later..

Bobby was driven to the airport by lovely Liz. "Why are we always saying goodbye Bobby", Danny complained as Steve left them to check through his luggage.

"Come on Danny do you think that after the events of the last couple of days either of our bosses would let us work together", Bobby stated ironically.

"No I guess not", Danny sighed.

You know I have to take two whole weeks off, doctors orders", Bobby smiled.

"Liz has never been to Hawaii so I'd thought I give her a treat. When Kellie found out she said she might be able to forgive you if you showed her some of Hawaii's sites."

Danny grinned in response. "I guess I'll see you soon then and Bobby I'm not going to tell Steve about your father."

"I know", they hadn't discussed keeping that one last secret but both of them silently agreed that Aaron Crocker deserved to live the rest of his life in peace.

"I'm taking Clara for coffee tomorrow, Bobby told Danny, then the next day I have to take mom for lunch, he grimaced. " I wish they could get on but I suppose that's too much to ask."

"Yes , I guess so", Danny sadly acknowledged. "I'm thankful you were never like that Bobby"

Bobby smiled and embraced his brother, "Aloha Danny", he stated as the flights boarding call echoed through the airport.

Danny paced off not turning around because he didn't want Bobby to see the emotions on his face. One day though he was sure the family would be together."

Later that evening in a cemetery …

"How are you feeling Bobby", Aaron stood with the gravestone between them.

"Better", acknowledged Bobby not really feeling comfortable talking to him yet.

"Alan would have been proud of both of you", Aaron told him.

"Thanks", Bobby was sticking to the short answers.

Aaron sighed. "How's your mother", he asked. "Well", replied Bobby . "For goodness sake Bobby tell me something MORE", Aaron demanded.

Bobby swallowed. "We're not really talking much at the moment", he reluctantly stated. "She's mad at me for talking to Danny and I'm mad at her because I think she'd probably known about Danny."

Aaron looked sad. "You should blame me as well Bobby."

"What do you mean", Bobby asked. "Well I said in front of Patrick that I agreed to the agency using you. But in truth I didn't want you involved at all. I knew if you and Danny got together as adults then you'd both be targets. So even though I did place that code in the album I glued it down, hoping Danny would never turn it over. I guess the glue wore off."

Bobby gasped. "You mean we were never supposed to meet".

"No, Bobby, call me selfish if you will but if you were at least happy and alive apart then I was satisfied, Aaron confessed."

I never thought you'd go to Hawaii Bobby, you weren't the type to lie on a beach, more of a football man instead of a surfer."

Bobby frowned. "You know I can't really explain why I went there, I was all set to go somewhere else"

Aaron smiled. "I'm glad it all worked out Bobby. Danny seems like a nice young man and you too get along very well."

"So what about you", Bobby asked. Do you have another family somewhere?'

"No, I suppose I made it my mission to watch out for you. I was prepared for the day when you might remember .something."

"You've been watching me?", Bobby was stunned.

"Yes, confessed Aaron." How could I do anything else Bobby, Patrick was right you are mine in here", he touched his chest.

Bobby walked around the grave stones and stood inches away from his father. Aaron didn't move toward him this had to be Bobby's choice. Finally Bobby put his arms around him and they exchanged their first embrace in 20 years".

"Family gives you a special type of happiness Bobby , whatever that family consists of, remember that."

"Will I see you again", Bobby asked. "Oh I'm not supposed to have contact with you Bobby but what I'm supposed to do and what will do are two different things", Aaron told him. Bobby smiled

EPILOGUE

Approximately 13 years later

Danny Williams looked at himself in the mirror. His fair hair had a lot more grey in it now but at least he'd managed to loose the weight he'd put on since he'd turned 40.

"You're not thinking bad thoughts AGAIN Danny", Bobby came up behind him.

Oh No", Danny smiled. 'Thank goodness for that, this time last year you were a misery", Bobby stated.

That was the year when Danny had decided to leave 5-0 behind. It had been Bobby's birthday and Danny had been looking at his brother thinking about all the things he'd gained that he Danny didn't have.

Bobby had married his lovely Liz and gone on to father two lovely children. He'd even managed to change careers and was ploughing a path through crooks as a prosecutor .

Danny had decided that it was his own fault he didn't have those things. He'd stuck to Steve's side through many dramas hoping one day he'd get 5-0 and then Bobby could come and work by his side.

Of course Steve had known that and resolutely stuck to his role as 5-0 boss.

So Danny had walked away coming to live in New York.

One year later he was celebrating his own birthday with his fiancé Kellie at his side.

It'd be weird being both Bobby's brother and brother in law.

"I was just thinking about how things were different this year", he told his brother.

'Yeah we'll actually manage to get the whole family together in a few days when we celebrate your engagement."

"Kojak told me he was looking forward to it", Danny stated. He now worked as a Lt for Bobby's former boss. He admired the man but he never felt as close to him as he had with Steve.

"Is Mc Garrett coming?", Bobby asked. Danny never really mentioned his former bosses name and Bobby had always been curious about the reason.

"We don't really talk Bobby", acknowledged Danny.

"You never did tell me why", Bobby prodded

Danny was silent. "Come on Danny tell me", begged Bobby.

"He insulted your name", Danny reluctantly stated. "So, it wouldn't really be the first time", Bobby told his brother.

I'd forgotten to tell him something about a case and Steve accused me of being dishonest and keeping things from him, he said I'd probably got the trait from you", Danny told Bobby. "You've proved yourself to him time and time again and I was sick of the put downs so I told him to take his job and shove it in his….

"DANNY", gasped Bobby, "you never told me that."

"I knew you'd feel guilty Bobby and you don't need to feel like that. Steve is just a stubborn ass".

"Come on lets go back to the celebration", Danny pushed his brother forward.

Bobby lay in his bed later unable to sleep. "What's wrong honey", Liz rolled closer to his side wondering what was bothering her husband ."I think I need to put something right Lizzy", Bobby turned on the light and looked at the time.

He then began to dial. "Good evening five –o can I help you?"

"Yes I'd like to speak with Steve Mc Garrett please?", Bobby stated. "You're name sir?, asked the secretary. "Robert Crocker", Bobby waited wondering if Mc Garrett would talk to him.

Steve McGarrett was thinking of winding up his day when his secretary informed him of the call from Bobby. Steve's heart beat sped up, had something happened to Danny.

Steve had been so angry at Danny that he'd forbidden everyone from speaking his former ic2s name. But his anger had blown out like a candle and he'd begun to desperately miss Danny. So it was with intense foreboding that he picked up the phone.

"What's happened", he demanded without even greeting the man on the other end.

"Nothings happened to Danny Mc Garrett, buts it's nice to know you still care", answered Bobby.

Relief flooded through Steve then was quickly replaced by anger. "Then what the hell do you want".

"Danny only just managed to tell me about your argument", Bobby told him.

Steve couldn't believe it, Bobby had rung him to tell him off, 1 year after the argument had happened.

"Well if that's all Crocker", Steve wasn't going to stand for any nonsense from this man. "You were right", Bobby said quickly before Steve could hang up on him.

"WHAT", that stopped Steve in his tracks. "About keeping secrets, Mc Garrett I kept one from you. If you want to find out what it was why don't you join us in two days to celebrate Danny's engagement. Bobby quickly gave out details then before Steve could say anything more he hung up.

Liz looked curiously at him. "I think I hooked him", Bobby told his wife.

"You're going to tell him about your father", Liz stated. "Yeah why not Lizzy", Bobby told her calmly.

Steve stared at the phone. That man couldn't goad him, Steve's fingers tapped against his desk. He wondered what Bobby was talking about.

Did he care, no… oh hell yes he did. Steve picked up the phone again, "Yes I'd like to book a flight to New York please", he stated.

Steve tapped on the door of the address in his hand. A familiar bald headed man answered his knock, "Kojak", Steve acknowledged. "Mc Garrett, I didn't expect to see you", Theo was surprised.

"Crocker invited me", Steve explained as the former Lt. opened the door for him.

"Really", that was even more surprising in Theo Kojaks book.

"Yeah", Steve responded as he searched the apartment. "They're all out in the other room", Kojak explained. Steve followed the other man depositing his present for Danny on a pile with others.

"If you just wait here a moment I'll go tell Bobby you're here", Kojak then strode of leaving Steve alone in the empty room.

Why had he come here, it was obvious he was intruding. He'd put down his gift with a note apologising to Danny and now he should just leave.

Steve strode back toward the door.

"You're not leaving", a voice halted him in his path.

Steve turned to face an elderly gentlemen leaning on a cane. There was something about the man that triggered a thought in Steve's brain.

"You're Agent Brown", he stated in a puzzled tone. What was the federal agent doing at a private party.

"Good memory Mc Garrett", Aaron acknowledged. "I suppose that is a name of sorts, not my real one of course."

"I figured that", Steve remarked.

"So were you just thinking of running out before seeing Danny then", the former agent Brown prodded.

"Well he's with family", Steve stated sadly.

"You were always like family to him", Aaron stated firmly 'Or didn't you know that".

Steve stared the gall of this man talking to him like that,

"You made him make a choice in the end Mc Garrett but it was never an easy choice."

"What the hell do you know about anything", Steve couldn't believe this man.

"About family , everything Mc Garrett. You see I had a special friend once and he gave me something more precious than anything else on earth. I found I'd do anything to keep that thing safe. I even lied and never told him he had a brother, just to keep him safe. But he forgave me Mc Garrett"

This guy was crazy what on earth was he ranting about.

Bobby came into the room then. "I'm glad you could join us Mc Garrett", Bobby told him. "Really", Steve remarked.

"Look," Bobby stated firmly, "I know you don't like me and never have, but Danny is hurting and I want to put it right."

Steve searched his eyes and found sincerity. "All right", he conceded." Good, you joining us DAD', Bobby remarked.

"Yeah son", Aaron remarked with a smile.

Steve's eyes bugged "He's," he sputtered struck speechless. 'Yeah he's our secret, Aaron Crocker my father", Bobby told him calmly.

"Understand it's a family secret Mc Garrett", Aaron told him.

Steve swallowed after all he'd said about Bobby over the years here he was extending him a rather unique olive branch, a family secret.

He could guess why neither one had ever said anything about Aaron.

"Thank you", Steve whispered. Bobby smiled. "Let's go see Danny", Bobby stated.

Steve found himself reluctant how could it possibly all end up alright.

"Steve", the use of his first name on Bobby's lips made him pause, "he'll forgive you."

"I know", Steve remarked. "But I also want to ask you both to forgive me", Steve found himself saying the apology. Where once he would have only seen the lie now he saw love, of an adoptive father toward his son, of a brother to his sibling and finally towards him, the man who'd wanted to keep them apart.

Regret began to form in Steve's heart. He'd closed himself of from the opportunity to get to know Danny's family better. But the door hadn't completely slammed.

Steve found himself smiling. "Say Bobby", he remarked as they strolled towards the noises in the other room, "did Gina ever get married."

THE END


End file.
